


A Friend Among the Dream

by InTheColdImStanding



Series: A Friend for the Hunt [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Don't read unless you've read part one, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Hunter, Slow Burn, Violence, a tiny bit of romance if you squint, also major angst, this is a sequel!, you'll be very confused otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheColdImStanding/pseuds/InTheColdImStanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel of A friend Among the Nightmare, with the Orphan slain and the Nightmare put to an end, the hunter returns to the present dream to find a lost friend waiting. The hunter and Maria once again pair up, but this time to liberate the hunter from the cruel hunt. Female Hunter. Rated T for typical bloodborne violence and mild swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a continuation of my previous fic (If you haven't read it then I'd advise you do so or else this one will make no sense) I just really wanted to continue writing about these characters and I hop you enjoy it. Also, expect an update every week or so. Enjoy!

With the ancient echoes of Kos and her Orphan weighing her down, Karigan makes her way into the Hunters Dream, fully intending to utilize them to enhance her admittedly poor skill. From the dark void of empty space The Dream comes into view and she begins to make her way up the path, her boots clicking on the cobblestones, her eyes fixed on the ground her fingers lightly trailing her pistol and her head filling up with the whispers of both grief and acceptance.

Maria. Just thinking her name calls forth a flood of mixed emotions that consume Karigan's mind. Grief. Happiness. Pain. Friendship. All of these feelings crowd her head, but she pushes the heartache away and focuses on her time spent with Maria. The setting and circumstances themselves were gloomy, but it was Maria's unwavering companionship and resolve that allowed Karigan to push through and beyond the Nightmare.

With her eyes still glued to the ground, studying the old stones worn down by countless Hunters, she comes into the main clearing where the Doll awaits. She raises her head to greet the Doll and her world collapses. Her heart lurches, her eyes widen and her mouth gapes open all while her body refuses to move or make any sounds. All she can do is stare.

Soft words float through the air. "Hello Kariagn."

There she is, sitting quietly on the ledge, right beside the unphased Doll.

"Ma. . . Maria?" Karigan's voice trembles and confusion spreads through her like wildfire. "How . . . how can this be?"

The unmistakably real Maria lifts herself off of the ledge and takes a tentative step toward her fixiated friend. Karigan sees the action and shakes her head, the murky cloud of shock lifting from her shoulders. She drops her blade and rushes toward Maria, a radiant smile blooming on her face.

The two collide with outstretched arms and grasp each other in a tight embrace. Karigan, being the shorter of the two, buries her face into Maria's neck, tears of joy slipping through her eyes. Maria dips her head over Karigan's shoulder and squeezes, solidifying their embrace.

A moment passes and the two release, taking a step back to look at each other directly. Karigan notices Maria's eyes are misty and rimmed with red.

"Maria. . .how? How is this possible?" Karigan asks again as she examines her friend's face all while patting her to ensure that she is in fact there, and not some cruel hallucination.

Maria gives a light shrug, "I have no idea, the reason escapes me, but I would assume it had to do with you ending the Orphan."

Karigan shakes her head in disbelief. By all means Maria being there should be impossible, but the laws of the dream are convoluted and puzzling.

"Are you alright?" Maria asks, incling her head.

"Yes, it's just that, this is really strange. . . I wasn't expecting this at all." Karigan goes quiet for a moment. "I thought that you were gone for good, that I'd never see you again."

Maria's face softens and she lets out a gentle sigh. "I know this must be a lot to take in, I don't even understand it myself but-"

"But I buried you Maria. I laid you to rest, is there any way you can explain this?"

Maria's eyes lower, "I'm sorry you had to do that Karigan but your guess is as good as mine. The only thing I can think of, is when you killed the Orphan, you also liberated my soul from the Nightmare, severing the ties that bound me there. It is possible that I'm now bound to you, to help free you from the Hunt."

Karigan nods, "Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here with me." She smiles and shakes Maria's shoulder, "So did you just appear here?"

"I remember I felt like I was sinking, sinking into a darkness and then something pulled me up. A invisible force that caused me to awaken here in this dream."

"And I see you met our friendly neighborhood Doll. . ." Karigan nods toward the watching Doll, her face as plain and unmoving as usual.

Maria's face wrinkles as she looks directly at the Doll. "I dislike it."

Karigan laughs, "She's not an it! She's a Doll."

"Laugh all you want, I just don't understand how that lifeless thing, Doll I mean, is supposed to represent me. You told me yourself but it's nothing like me!"

"I feel like she was made more in your image, not after your personality. She'd be a bit headstrong if she were."

Maria raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Not, not that's a bad thing of course." Karigan sheepishly smiles, "Wait! That reminds me, have you seen Gehrman?"

Suddenly Maria's face lights up, her eyes sparkling with both excitement and shock. "No I haven't, I just got here. Do you know where he is? I would love the chance to speak to him once more."

"Well sometimes he's here and sometimes he's not. I honestly have no clue where he disappears to, since there isn't really anywhere to go here in the dream. But when he is here, it tends to be in one of two places. We can go check right now if you'd like."

Maria nods her head enthusiastically, her cap nearly sliding off. "Please."

Karigan smiles and turns up the steps to walk into the workshop. She peers inside, hoping to see Gehrman's creaking old wheelchair, but the spot is vacant.

She trots further in, up to the work bench and leans against it. Karigan tended to dislike whenever Gehrman sat in the workshop, hovering just behind, watching her every move. It felt like he was invading her quiet safe place.

"Not here, there's only one more place he could be, come on."

Maria follows Karigan out the workshop and into a secluded garden behind the building. White lilies shroud the ground, their petals facing the sky. Karigan steps down the path towards a dip and a small lookout area. Empty.

She lets out a sigh and turns to face Maria. The bitter bite of disappointment clings to her words. "Sorry Maria, but looks like he's out for the moment."

Maria's face falls a bit but she still manages a small smile. "It's alright, it is not your fault. We'll find him when he returns, yes?"

"Of course. I'm sure you two will have a lot of catching up to do."

Maria stops and looks out past the garden. "It's really quiet beautiful, isn't it."

Karigan turns to face the infinite void that seems to stretch far beyond the mind could comprehend.

"It really is." Karigan found tranquility whenever she stopped to rest and gaze at the pillars floating in the fog. There was something about it, a stillness perhaps, that enthralls the mind. She sometimes would spend hours while resting, sitting in the garden, gazing at the blue sky tinted red, the looming moon, the lilies and of course the strange pillars. It was one of her favorite spots in the dream, a place she could go when she wanted to forget about beast, blood and madmen who toil with things far beyond them.

"Right, well, I'm going to go use the echoes I got from the Orphan to enhance my abilities."

"And may I ask how you do that?" Maria inquires.

"Oh, you wouldn't like it," Karigan's cheeky smile widens, "through the beloved Doll of course!"

Maria rolls her eyes and huffs. "Well get on with it then." She brushes past Karigan and makes her way down the steps. Karigan lightly chuckles to herself. Maria's obvious discomfort around the Doll was becoming quite amusing.

Karigan arrives at the Doll to find Maria leaning in to the Doll's face, inspecting it, her face curled in a frown.

"Dear Hunter, who is your companion?" The Doll asks, seemingly unphased by Maria's close proximity.

"Oh, that’s just Maria. Pay her no attention." Karigan smirks as Maria's eyebrows twitch. Maria continues to glare at the Doll. Karigan bends her knee and begins transfusing echoes, she can feel her skill improving as the Doll utilizes them for her. Karigan stands up and pulls out Simon's Bowblade, inspecting it.

"Well now it seems I can wield this without chopping OR shooting my foot off, this'll come in handy I bet." Karigan says as she gives the blade a few test swings, checking the transformed bow mode as well.

"Chopping your foot off?" Maria smirks.

"Eh, I'm not really the best with skill weapons, actually I'm terrible at them. Probably why I love this guy so much." Karigan chuckles as she hoists her Holy blade up on her shoulder, "I don't need any crazy dexterity to swing this, nor do I have to particularly aim. I mean, if I had to wield your Rakuyo, I'd probably end up slicing myself instead."

Maria pulls out her twin blade and holds it delicately in her hands. "Aye, this is a very special weapon, I had it made specifically for me back in Cainhurst." She smiles and sheaths it back at her side. "So, where is it that we will be going?"

"Well, Ironically I'm making my way through Byrgenwerth. It's all abandoned now, decrepit and decaying, but there's something there, I can feel it."

Maria nods her head slowly, clearly in deep thought. "It's probably a good thing I'm here to go with you. I spent a little bit of time in Byrgenwerth, before I joined the Workshop. I may be able to help you uncover something, as Master Wilhelm kept many secrets regarding his research about humanity's ascension and evolution."

"Good, now do you have everything you need?"

"I believe so. . . wait, I should probably get bloodvials, since I'm not entirely sure if I'll reawaken alongside you in the dream if I die, or if I disappear."

"Right, good thinking! Just hold on a second, I'll go get some for you." Karigan trots over to the moaning messengers and uses her remaining echoes to purchase a large amount of vials for Maria. She walks back and stands in front of the tombstone, getting ready to warp out.

"Wait, Karigan, I don't know how to use those." Maria inclines her head toward the grave.

"Oh, well, I don't know how it works, but I just envision the place I want to go, place my hand on the stone and poof, you're sent there in a blink."

Maria nods, but she looks very unsure.

"Tell you what, if I awaken in Byrgenwerth and you don't arrive behind me within five minutes, I'll come back to the Dream for you."

Maria brightens, "You better."

Karigan smiles and kneels before the tomb, visioning the old crumbling ruins of a once great institute, before warping out.

***

The darkened forest comes into view as Karigan awakens at the lantern. She stops to pull the collar of her coat up around her neck and face, a habit that makes her feel safer and calms her anxiety. The dark isolated ruins unnerve Karigan to the very core; the empty wasted ruins, the twisted branches of gnarled trees that reached up into the inky sky, and the shadows casted by the ruins themselves slinking in her vision, all of it deeply unsettling.

Karigan is pulled out of her trance as the lantern glows a bit and Maria fades into view. "My, this really has changed." Maria whispers, her eyes wide as she takes in her once recognizable surroundings. "I can't believe it has been reduced to such a pitiful state. A shame really."

"Well, the main building seems to be in decent shape, I've been inside of it, but all I found was a crazed hunter, an old moaning man and a lake."

"A hunter you say?"

"Yeah, she was wearing some kind of strange cap that covered her eyes. She also shot these strange cosmic tentacle things out of her hands, I've never seen anything like it." Karigan replies, remembering all too well the sting of the augur of Ebreitas.

"Must have been a high ranking member of the choir. And the old man? Did he have a headpiece as well?"

Karigan nods, "Yes, except it was a bit different, and he sat in a wheelchair, mumbling words that I couldn't understand."

"That must be Wilhelm, we'll find our answers with him."

"Right well, I don't know what you're going to be able to get out of him but he's this way." Karigan turns and walks through the gate and into the musty building. The old floorboards creak under the two hunter's boots as they wind their way up the spiral staircase.

"He's out there, on the balcony." Karigan nods her head towards the doorway and lets Maria walk past. She trots over to the man sitting in the wheelchair and bows her head. Karigan joins them.

"Ahhhhhhh. . . ahhhhhh. . . " The feeble old man mutters as he motions with his staff towards the lake.

"See, that's all he does or says." Karigan speaks, her brows knitting together in impatience.

Maria looks at Wilhelm and then at the lake and back again. "Karigan, did you not realize that he's pointing to the lake?"

"Of course I did, but it's just a lake, there's nothing there." Karigan says, slightly annoyed.

Maria gives her a quizzical look and walks to the very edge of the balcony, gazing at the full moon and it's reflection on the stretching lake. Karigan comes to join her, but doesn't get as close to the edge.

"Don't get so close to the edge Maria, that’s a long way down."

"Afraid of heights, are you?" Maria smirks.

"Well, no, but I- I just wouldn't want to fall."

"Whatever you say, oh brave hunter."

Karigan huffs and edges closer to the ledge until she's standing right beside Maria. Maria leans over the balcony, peering straight down into the lakes unfathomable depths. A devilish smile spreads across her lips. She lifts her head, still smiling and looks right at Karigan.

"Maria. . . what are you doing. . . ?" Karigan takes a hesitant step away from the grinning Maria, but it's too late. Maria's hands suddenly fly out and collide into Karigan's side, effectively shoving her off

the Balcony. Karigan lets out a scream as she plummets towards the lake. Angry confusion rises like the pit in her stomach as she approaches the surface of the lake. She waits for the impact, the feeling of icy water seeping through her coat, the feeling of her bones crunching as they collide with the surface, but it never comes. She continues to fall right through the surface, into a waterless sea of white. Still screaming she lands on her stomach, with little more than a light bump.

Gasping for air and shaking the feeling of pure terror and vertigo from her gut, she slams her fist against the ground. "Argh, I'm going to kill her the next time I see that smug face of hers!"

As if on cue, Maria lands gracefully on her feet beside the sprawled out Karigan, a smile still plastered to her face.

Karigan jumps up to her feet, red-faced and boiling with anger. "What the hell Maria!? Why did you do that for!? I could have died!"

"But you didn't."

"I don't care, you could have told me there was a safe place to land here! And why are you smiling!"

Maria lets go of the guilty laugh she'd been containing and puts an arm on Karigan's shoulder. "I'm sorry Karigan, I shouldn't have done that, I just couldn't help myself."

Karigan lets out a sigh, "You're like a child I swear."

"I'm really sorry Karigan. . . " Maria's laugh turns into a quiet chuckle.

"No you're not."

"Well it was worth it, seeing your face, but on the bright side, I did point you in the right direction it seems." Maria teases.

"More like pushed, but you're right." Karigan finally takes a moment to survey her surroundings. A seemingly endless void of white and water stretch as far as the eye can see. A single shape sits in the distance.

"Maria, how did you know this was here?" Karigan asks, studying the distant shape.

"I remember Master Wilhelm speaking about the lake, and burying the secrets within it, though I left much before he conducted any of his experiments. It just seemed like the most logical place to look. Besides, why else would he be pointing to the lake."

"Well you're lucky you were right, or I would be reawakening right about now, and not very happy." Karigan uttered, still a little irritated by Maria's sudden actions.

The two make their way over to the shape, and upon getting closer to it, realize that it’s a massive bug looking creature.

"Dear gods that thing is ugly." Karigan says as she steps around the passive creature, studying its spider like head. "What do you suppose it is?"

Maria shakes her head. "I'm not entirely sure, but it could be one of the experiments Wilhelm created. That, or it was once a scholar, turned into this."

"A scholar?"

"Mm-hm. Wilhelm did a lot of research, but at the heart of it all, was human ascension to a higher plane and communication with the Great Ones. He wanted to converse with them, since he believed that they held the key to Humanity's evolution. He also thought that lining eyes on the inside would allow him to see the eldritch truth, which in the end seemed to be his downfall. Insanity if you ask me." Maria explains as she fidgets with her blades hilt.

"Well what are we supposed to do with this thing? Attack it? It's not speaking or anything, in fact it hardly seems to notice us."

Maria nods and draws her weapon. "Killing it will uncover whatever it is hiding."

Karigan prepares her blade, steps into a stance, and thrusts her moonlight sword right into the creatures soft belly. It jerks to the side and swings its head up. Karigan prepares another attack but is soon interrupted by a hail of raining spiders. Big spiders.

Karigan lets out a alarmed gasp. "Why!? Why is it raining spiders! And why does it have to be spiders!?"

"Oh gods this is awful." Maria groans as she avoids the many flailing spiders descending upon her. She manages to escape the hoard and charges Rom, the vacuous spider. She twirls her blade and slashes at the defenseless bug. Defenseless, because all of its protectors are out swarming and antagonizing a overwhelmed Karigan.

Karigan dashes around the many spiders surrounding her, separating her from Maria. She slashes at them, but her attacks only seem to cause damage when she can hit their unprotected underside. She yelps as a string of sticky web clings around her body, restraining her arms against her body and rooting her in place. She struggles but it's no use. The nearest spider lunges forward, it's serrated legs slashing through her gut.

She lets out a gurgled cry as she falls to the ground, blood pouring out of her mouth and teared stomach. The web was torn off when the spider attacked, so she is able to maneuver her arms to where she keeps her bloodvials inside her coat. She sluggishly injects two vials into her leg while desperately crawling through the watery ground to distance herself from the hoard of deadly spiders. The spiders turn away from her and make their way to an unsuspecting Maria, whose back is turned and is fully engaged with thrashing Rom.

Once the gaping wound in her stomach closes itself, Karigan jumps up and runs to aid Maria. She takes advantage of the spiders turned backs and kills any she can on her way over.

"Karigan! Where have you been? I could really use your help you know!" Maria grunts as she spins her blades into Rom.

"The spiders, watch out for them! They may be small but one wound two many and we're dead. Don't let them overwhelm you!" Karigan shoves her sword into the massive spider, but then something strange happens; the spider disappears.

"What the. . ." Karigan exclaims, bewildered.

"Look, over there!" Maria yells out, pointing towards a teleported Rom. Another rain of black spiders fall from the sky and surround Rom.

"Oh come on! More!?" Karigan groans she and Maria charge once more into the fray. This time they stick together, rushing around the spiders and lunging for Rom. They only get in one or two hits however, as Rom suddenly rolls over onto her side and smashes against the ground, emitting a massive arcane explosion from her impact. The force of it sends the two hunters sprawling to the ground in a daze. They shake their heads and get back up, dodging the black spiders and advancing upon Rom. Arcane projectiles plummet from the sky and rise from the ground, but the hunters are vigilant, and dodge them while they attack. Eventually Rom teleports once more, across the lake.

"Again!?" An exasperated Maria groans as she sprints on tired feet towards Rom. Karigan follows, forcing her tired legs to push forward. So much running!

The hunters attack relentlessly, desperate for the fight to be over. Karigan's legs scream in protest, and Maria's breaths come out in ragged gasps. With a final, combined swing of their swords, Rom perishes along with the many black spiders.

They collapse to their knees, hunched over and breathing hard. Karigan shudders, "Ugh, why did it have to be spiders? Spiders! Of all things."

"Spiders and heights, eh?" Maria glances up, a triumphant smile on her face.

"What? They don't bother you? With all their hair and legs?" Karigan asks, looking at Maria's cheeky smile.

"Not really, takes a lot to get me bothered. Not you apparently though."

"Oh, stop with that! I'm sure we'll come across something that'll send you running to the hills, just you wait and see." Karigan smirks, as she stands up on shaky legs, hoisting her blade.

"Hmph, if you say so hunter." Maria stands as well and falls silent when the two hunters notice a woman standing on the far side of the lake.

"Uh, where did she come from?" Karigan asks, taking a tentative step forward.

"I haven't got the faintest idea, come on, let's see why she's here." Maria walks forward and Karigan follows. A feeling of uneasiness settles in Karigan's stomach as they approach the strange, tall woman.

"Is that crying?"

Maria nods, "I think so, but what's wrong with her face, she doesn't look normal." Karigan gets a little closer to inspect the woman but then the woman gestures towards the sky, her quiet sobbing echoing in the empty space.

"Dear gods. . . " Maria's hushed voice cracks as a red glow spreads through the plain sky like wildfire.

Karigan looks up and her mouth falls open, "What's going on. . . ?" A unnaturally large moon descends upon the lake. A moon the color of blood. It's orange red haze turns both the sky and the lake red, as it hangs lower and lower in the sky.

"The Great Ones are descending." Maria whispers before the blinding light of the blood moon overtakes them.


	2. Under a Blood Moon

The red haze fades from vision and the two startled hunters are left dazed and confused inside a cavernous room. They look around quickly before staring back at each other, their eyes wide.

"What in the Gods name just happened? Where are we!?" Karigan exclaims, clearly baffled.

"Couldn't tell you, however I think I know what happened with the moon." Maria's eyebrows are drawn together in a frown.

"Do tell."

"That Byrgenwerth spider, it was concealing all of this, hiding the ritual to bring humanity closer to the great ones. It seems Master Wilhelm wanted us to uncover the ritual so that we could progress it, though I don't know why he would want that." Maria reveals.

"So you're saying that we've progressed a dangerous ritual that will bring Yharnam closer, and us, to the even more dangerous Great Ones?"

"That's the way I see it, yes."

"Oh boy, have we got in over our heads." Karigan sighs, running a hand through her tattered ponytail.

"Uh. . . Karigan. . ."

"Hmm?"

"What is THAT behind you?" Maria's face contorts in both disgust and fear. She's pointing behind Karigan, above her head.

Karigan stiffens and slowly turns around, facing the many legged behemoth clinging to the high ceiling of the room.

"What the. . . wait! I know where we are now, that’s the invisible thing that kept killing me everytime I tried to get past the door. Huh, actually, it's open now, how convenient."

"Is it going to attack us then. . . ?" Maria questions, her eyes never leaving the spider like creature.

"Eh, not unless we get too close to it or the door. I guess uncovering the ritual also exposes these guys. There must be a few around Yharnam, since I've been caught by them at different places. Not a very pleasant feeling." Karigan explains.

"You seem to know from a lot of experience." Maria' slight smile creeps on the corner of her lips.

Karigan rubs her neck. "Yeah well, pretty hard to avoid something you can't see. Besides they're always guarding something, I just can't help myself." Her head perks up, "Like this coat! No wonder he was guarding it, look how fashionable it is." Karigan gives a little spin and bows, a childish grin spread across her dirty face.

"Well I'll give you that, it does look very. . .uh, practical." Maria giggles at the bowed hunter before her.

"Oh come on, you know it's trendy, don't even try to deny it." Karigan smirks and straightens herself. "So, our plan, rush through that door as quickly as possible, so we don't get caught and frenzied, then continue onward."

"Seems like our only option," Maria gestures to the open doorway, "Please, after you."

Kaigan rolls her head towards Maria, lifting her eyebrows before shrugging and sprinting through the doorway. From the other side she beckons Maria.

Maria glances up, noticing that the grotesque creature now has it's full attention on the lone hunter. It had seen Karigan and now was waiting for her to run through. Maybe she should have gone first.

Steeling herself, she puts a hand on her cap so it doesn't fall off, and runs. She sees the large claw-like hand quite close to the ground reaching for her. Knowing that if she doesn't act quickly she'd get snatched up by the beast, so she uses her momentum to slide down on the side of her leg, skidding just under the creatures reach, and scrambling to a halt at Karigan's feet.

"Wow, now that was quite the move, are you alright?" Karigan asks, sticking her hand out towards the sprawled Maria.

Maria grasps Karigan's hand and hauls herself up and groans, rubbing her skidded leg, "I'm fine, but unfortunately my pants aren't."

Karigan inspects Maria's pants, completely torn to shreds on the side. Blood trickles through the hanging pieces of frayed fabric. "Well, they'll get automatically repaired next time we visit the dream. I don't know how it works, but if it didn't, I'd be dressed in rags right now."

"Good to know thanks, so you said you knew where we are?"

"Well I think I know where we are, but let's continue on, I need to see more to be sure."

The pair walk together down the spiraling steps and are greeted by a vibrant, violet sky, where inky blotches of clouds splash through the air. A yellow-orange moon hangs low in the sky, casting the gothic surroundings in a sickly glow. Tall spirals pierce the sky, vines crawl through decaying buildings and twisted statues cast purple shadows that move through the vision like smoke.

"This is Yahar'gul, a forsaken place where only the insane reside." Karigan speaks as she recognizes her surroundings.

"You've been here before?"

Karigan looks down sheepishly, "Well yes, not intentionally though."

"Not intentionally?" Maria grins, apparently getting ready for an amusing tale.

"I got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, you're serious?"

"Yep, by a hulking brute of a thing. He hit me over the head with a bloody sack, I either died or passed out, I don't know which, and next thing I knew I woke up in a dirty, dark cell. The gross part of it

all, is I'm pretty sure he put me inside the sack." Karigan shudders in revulsion and turns to continue down the steps, but an amused Maria stops her.

"And?"

"And what?" Karigan replies, turning around to face Maria, thinking she had concluded her story.

"Oh come on, how did you escape? You can't leave the best bit out." Maria's eyes dance with amusement.

Karigan rolls her eyes, "I opened the cell, for some reason it wasn't locked, pretty shabby jailers if you ask me, met a church blood minister whom I'm pretty sure is crazy, ran away from more sack men and killed a lightning dog-thing."

Maria laughs, "I should ask you more about your adventures through the hunt, they make for amusing tales."

"Glad to see you enjoy hearing about my misery and suffering." Karigan tries to conceal her smile. It made her feel happy to see Maria smile, to know that happiness can still be found in such a desolate place.

Karigan continues and taps the lantern that awaits them at the bottom of the staircase. She frowns at the corpse slumped in a chair, a strange cage like contraption wrapped around its shriveled face. She didn't want to even think about what it was used for.

"Careful, it's another one of those brain spider things." Maria points to the beast standing above a massive set of stairs. "I'd rather not get caught by one of those, so can we just run past again?"

Karigan nods, "We'll have to deal with the men on the stairs once we get past. Shouldn't be too difficult." She steps forward to run down the stairs but Maria jumps in front.

"Ah-ah I'm going first this time."

Maria takes off at a sprint, weaving her way through the alerted stair mob, unaware of an impending explosion. Out of nowhere, a beam of blinding purple light emits from the creature's eyeless head, leaving a trail of leaking light on the cracked ground below Maria's feet.

"Maria, watch out!" Karigan yells, preparing herself to run after her fellow hunter. Maria doesn't hear in time. The ground explodes under her boots like ruptured veins, sending rubble, dirt and Maria herself high into the air. Karigan hears a startled scream emit from Maria's lips as she's sent flying. She watches helplessly as her friend falls through the air, lost within the stone and dust, before plummeting right over the edge of the staircase.

Karigan stands there, mouth hanging open, to shocked to move. One moment Maria was beside her and the next she was falling to her death. Karigan could only hope that Maria would reawaken at the lantern like she did. Willing her legs to move, she tears her gaze away from the decimated staircase and jogs back to the lantern. She had no idea how long it would take for Maria to reawaken, since she herself never knew how long it took her to return from the black void that comes from the sweet embrace of death. After just a minute Karigan begins pacing, back and forth, getting more frustrated and

impatient with every agitated footstep. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Maria rises up from the lantern.

"By the Old Blood, what happened to me!?" Maria exclaims, patting herself down and testing her feet on solid ground. Her light hair is slipping out of her ponytail and her bangs slide further down into her disheveled face. "Did you know that unsightly creature could do that?"

"I had no clue Maria, I've never seen one do that before, honestly."

"Well I suppose my eagerness to go first got me killed." Maria mutters, fixing her hair and brushing her bangs out of her steel eyes.

"But just think, it's a good thing we now know that even when you die, you will be able to reawaken at the lantern, just like I can. And look, your trousers are fixed."

Maria inspects her repaired pants, "Still doesn't make dying any less uncomfortable. Well shall we try that again? You're going first though."

Karigan smirks and runs past Maria. At the base of the stairs she turns, "Watch how it's done." With that she lunges from the ground and dashes around the enemies, all while keeping an eye on the Amygdala. She sees the purple light snaking its way across the ground and she rolls out of the way and into the far doorway. Maria, now fueled by newfound determination to not humiliate herself in such a way again, takes a deep breath and darts down the stairs. She collides right into Karigan through the doorway, effectively bringing her sprint to a halt. Maria sputters an apology before joining Karigan in dispatching the remaining crazed men inside the pitch black room. Once done Karigan pulls out a torch, casting dancing shadows skittering across the walls.

The pair continue through hoards of madmen and moaning wretches, leaving behind a trail of blood and gunpowder. They encounter more Amygdalas, intent on sending them sky high. While avoiding the explosive purple light, Maria notices a crack in one of the railings, leaving an opening to drop down on a ledge far below.

"Hey Karigan, I think I found something!"

Karigan turns, jogs over, and peers over the ledge. The drop was definitely survivable. She turns to Maria and sees her chance for revenge. A sly grin cracks through her caked face. Maria looks up just in time to decipher what was about to happen. "Wait, Karigan no-" Karigan gives Maria a light push, but it's enough to send her toppling to the ledge below. She watches from above as Maria stands up and shakes a gloved hand at her.

"Blast it Karigan!" Maria gives a defeated sigh, "Well I suppose I deserve it."

Karigan drops down beside Maria. "Damn rights you do."

"Are we even now? Or should I expect to be pushed off some more ledges?" Maria jokes.

"Yeah, I guess, though keep in mind my fall was much worse than your pitiful tumble." Karigan chuckles and walks into the room connecting to the ledge. They fight off one of the hulking brutes wielding a slab of concrete for a weapon, and drop down to the floor below. A soft twinkle amidst the

dust catches Karigan's eye. She reaches down, brushes away the ancient dust and picks up a dull, intricate key. She inspects it and secures it in a pocket inside her coat.

Maria notices. "Do you know what it opens?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I have an idea. . . I'll have to check it later, once we get out of this miserable place. Come on, we should get going."

The two hunters make their way through the decrepit city drowned in madness. They make it to the next lantern, resting there for a brief moment to catch their breaths and replenish bloodvials. They get up and trudge on till they stand in a grand chamber. A shattered lamp rests beside them. The air is heavy and stale, something wasn't sitting right in Karigan's gut. Before, when she was here, two brutes occupied the center of the room, but now, it was empty and dark. A perfect place for hiding.

"I don't like this, be on your guard."

Maria gives a curt nod and steps down the stairs and into the open room, Karigan right behind her. They hold their blades before them, ready to take action. The only sound in the gaping room is their light breathing and hesitant footfalls echoing off the high walls.

Suddenly, a burst of heavy footsteps from three different sides explodes through the silence. Three hunters clothed in black garb advance, circling around Maria and Karigan. The two hunters stand back to back, with their weapons held protectively in front of them.

"Well well well, what have we have here? Two lost hunters?" One of the black hunters taunts, his voice raspy and piercing. He steps closer and drops his hand to his rifle spear.

"We don't want any trouble. Just let us pass." Karigan firmly states.

"You're in no position to be asking questions my dear."

Maria steps forward, animosity coating her words. "She wasn't asking."

The leader of the three hunters lets out a harsh laugh and nods his head to his companions. "Time for some fun boys!"

The three hunters dash in, their weapons held out, ready to tear flesh apart. Karigan and Maria roll away from the middle, avoiding the onslaught of hungry weapons. A shirtless hunter wielding beast claws chases after Karigan, cutting her off from Maria. She whips around in a stance, ready to face the hunter. Her main focus was to defeat him as quickly as possible so she could aid Maria, who was facing the other two hunters. The strange claw hunter lets out a inhuman screech before leaping at her, his claws outstretched. Karigan ducks underneath and kicks her leg out, stumbling the charging hunter. Jumping to her feet, she lashes out with her blade, knicking the back of the crazed hunter.

"Should've worn a coat." Karigan growls as the hunter glares at her, his eyes pooling with raw hatred. He lashes out again, catching Karigan on the shoulder. She lets out a small grunt before turning

the favor with a low blow to the knees. The Hunter stumbles once more, crashing to the ground. Suddenly a ear piercing scream slices through the air, severing her focus. Maria.

Karigan whips around to see Maria. She's lying on the ground, writhing in agony, one hunter pinning her arms down while the other stands above her, grinning like a madman. He's twisting his spear implanted in her gut, slowly applying more pressure. She lets out another gurgled cry, thrashing her head. The sight makes Karigan's blood boil. Seeing Maria struggling and in pain ignites a spark in her. She knows she's going to have to take out all three hunters herself, since Maria was clearly in no shape to help. As the rising anger reaches her throat, she makes a decision. Her hand slides to the insider of her coat and she pulls out a beast pellet. Karigan hated the way they turned her into a monster, no better than the beasts themselves, but in times of great desperation, it was her only option. She pops it into her mouth, turning to the claw hunter.

Instantly Karigan feels the beasthood flood her veins. She feels the power coursing through her, accompanied by the burning rage that fuels her strength. She launches off of her feet and brings her blade down with incredible speed, slicing the claw hunter's arm clean off. He lets out a surprised gurgle before he crumples to his knees. Karigan shoves her blade straight through the hunters chest before violently yanking it out. She hears another pained cry and turns her attention to the two hunters.

Now fueled by the thrill of a fresh kill, Karigan sprints towards the hunter with the spear. "You rotten bastards!" She screams as she barrels into the shocked hunter. The two are sent flying to the ground, tangled in each other. Karigan jumps to her feet, her shoulders heaving with anger. The second hunter lets go of Maria and joins his partner. With her hands now free, Maria makes a desperate crawl for her bloodvials, which had been knocked just a few feet away. The floor is slick with her blood and she struggles to stay awake through the thick haze of pain, using all her remaining strength to reach for them. Her outstretched hand makes contact with a vial and she injects it into her leg. A clash of steel and the smell of gunpowder and blood cause her to turn her attention to her friend.

Karigan is facing the two hunters, trembling with the desire to kill, her feet in a stance, her breathing ragged and her eyes, gods above, her eyes. They were not the soft green eyes Maria had come to know. These were the eyes of a feral beast. They were wild and skittish, gleaming with pure hatred.

"I'll kill you. Both of you!" Karigan snarls, her voice cracked and dripping with malice. She lets out a beastial cry before charging one of the hunters. He lashes out with his weapon, slicing across Karigan's thigh but it does nothing to slow her advance. She hardly seems to notice and the next thing Maria knew, the hunter's head was flying through the air, followed by a paint stroke of red. His body slumps to the ground. Karigan roars and turns on the spear hunter. He turns to run away, but her blade catches the back of his knee. He lands on his stomach, his spear sent scattering away. The hunter crawls on the ground to reach his spear, but the enraged Karigan stomps on his hand. He lets out a howl of pain as she grinds the heel of her boot into his crippled hand. She flips the hunter onto his back before kneeling down in front of him. His eyes widen in terror as he sees the wicked grin spread across her splattered face.

"I told you I'd kill you." She laughs as her eyes blaze with frenzy.

"No, sto-" His words are cut off as Karigan brings her blade down with incredible force onto his chest. He lets out a sloshed cry as viscera splashes around him. Still smiling she brings her blade down again. And again. And again.

Maria struggles to her feet, still woozy from her injury and watches in horror as her friend mutilates the body of the clearly dead hunter. Savagely brutalizing him. Blood splatters everywhere as the blade comes down again and again, accompanied by a menacing laugh. Her calm, friendly demeanor replaced by a murderous frenzy.

"Karigan, stop." Maria's words are firm.

The blood soaked hunter stops her stabbing and quickly turns with a snarl to face Maria. Her face and hair are dripping with blood and gore, her eyes alight with madness, but it is the grin that engulfs her face that disturbs Maria the most. It looks feral. She rises to her feet and takes a few jerky steps toward Maria, her blade brandished before her, blood from the maimed hunter sliding off the splattered blade. She's smiling manically and her eyes are hollow and savage. She is raising her blade, preparing to strike again.

Frightened, Maria takes a step back. "Karigan please, stop," Her voice is softer this time, trying to find her friend behind the crazed bloodlust. "This isn't you."

Karigan's hard features soften and she stops in her tracks. The crazed glow in her eyes are replaced by a confused haze. Suddenly she snaps back to her old self, the bloodlust wearing off. "Maria. . . ?" She becomes aware of her surroundings, her eyes darting back and forth between the slaughtered bodies, the puddles of blood and to her injured friend. A wave of horror blankets her face, ". . . Dear gods what have I done!?" Karigan's slick hands drop the sword and she crumples to the ground, covering her soaked face.

Seeing that Karigan was no longer being controlled by the grips of bloodlust, Maria carefully kneels down beside her quivering friend. She tentatively places an arm around her shaking shoulders. "Karigan, it's all right, we're safe now."

Karigan lifts her streaked face, "I'm so sorry Maria, I. . . I couldn't stop it."

"There's no need to apologize, you're the one who saved me."

"No, you don't understand, I wanted to kill you. The bloodlust, it just overcame me. When I saw what they were doing to you, I lost my head. I wasn't myself anymore."

"Don't say that. You know just as well as I that you would never hurt me. You're stronger than that," Maria cast her eyes downwards, "I know how well the bloodlust overcomes you, trust me. I know how difficult it is, I barely had the strength to return to my normal self back in the hamlet long ago. But here you are, sustaining your humanity."

Karigan lets out a tired sigh, "Thank you Maria," She rises on exhausted legs, "How is your wound?"

Maria looks down at her abdomen. Remnants of pain rises as she inspects her shredded shirt. Underneath the skin is pink from being freshly healed. "Thanks to you I'll be alright." Maria bends down and picks up Karigan's soaking blade. It's surprisingly heavy. She cleans it on one of the coats from the fallen hunters and passes it back to her. Karigan takes the blade and wipes her face with the scarf wrapped around her neck, wringing out her dark ponytail as well. "Come, let's leave this dreadful place."

Karigan gives a nod and casts her eyes downward, avoiding the butchered bodies lying in pieces on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	3. Vomit, Mensis and Coats

"Gods above what is that stench!?" Karigan groans as she pulls her face mask up over her nose. "It smells like a thousand corpses got glued together by excrement." She is standing with Maria before a looming gateway. They had fought their way through the hoards of mad men, wild dogs and Maria's personal favorite; the exploding corpse caskets that chased them for what felt like an eternity before Karigan finally shoved her sword through its deformed body. Now, with trepidation gripping their guts, they prepare themselves for a imminent fight.

"That’s quite the description," Maria wrinkles her nose, "But an accurate one. I wish I had something to mask that god awful stink."

"We could get you one next time we visit the Dream."

"That would probably be most wise," She unsheathes her Rakuyo and wipes the grime plastered to her face, "So I suppose whatever is making that smell lies beyond the gate."

Karigan sighs, "You know how it goes; fight through a slew of enemies, die a few times, get covered in gods-know-what and then face some horrid monstrosity born from some nightmarish realm," She takes a breath. "So my guess is yes, we're about to fight a stink bomb."

Maria rolls her eyes, "I can definitely tell you've been in this hunt for far too long."

"You could say that."

"Indeed. Well, shall we face the ferocious stink bomb born from a nightmarish realm?"

"We shall."

Karigan steps through the gaping doorway, Maria right behind her. The two walk farther into the plaza, greeted by nothing but the rancid stench suffocating the air. Karigan looks at Maria in confusion, but Maria just raises her eyebrows. They were expecting to get attacked as soon as they stepped into the stone courtyard. A steady moan accompanied by the chime of a bell begins to resonate through the two hunters, increasingly getting louder. Maria gestures with her sword to the sky.

A gaping black hole appears out of nowhere. A seemingly black abyss spews forth a rotten goop that sloshes onto the ground. Karigan and Maria jump away from the filth, watching as the black mass turns into a celestial ball. A cosmic haze expands through the hole, mixing stars with a sea of purple and pink. In all honesty, the sight had a ethereal effect, a sort of strange arcane beauty, that is until the first semblance of a rotten creature reared it’s ugly head.

"And there it is. Of course it couldn't just be a pretty sight." Karigan sighs and hoists her sword up, "And it smells even worse."

A moaning corpse pokes its arms out from the cosmic void, followed by a massive body of fused corpses. It falls to the ground with a slosh, its many limbs flailing about as it raises its main head to the blood moon, letting out a unearthly screech.

Maria turns to Karigan and nods before dashing out with her blades extended. Karigan follows, her weapon held steady in front of her as she ran in to attack. The two hunters arrive at the base of the creature and prepare to strike. A onslaught of kicking limbs knocks them off guard and they are forced to back away.

Maria lets out a startled yelp as a ball of fire detonates right beside her, charring the ground and igniting the end of her shoulder cape. "Blast it, where did that come from!?" Maria yells out as another fireball explodes to her left. She frantically pats her cape down, suffocating the lingering flames. Karigan looks around frantically, scanning both the ground and the sky.

"There!" She points to the level above the plaza where bell ringing wretches churn fireballs in their hands. She begins to make her way across the arena to get to the upper level but is interrupted by a peculiar sound. She whips her head around just in time to see the grotesque mass rearing its head back and forth. A gurgling sound sloshes through its mouth. It violently jerks and a stinking sludge spews from its mouth to splash on the ground. The two hunters watch in morbid horror as the muck on the ground quickly spreads.

"Oh my god, It's puking!" Karigan recoils as the goo reaches her boots and the smell slams into her nose like a rancid wall. Her throat lurches and pain sings through her heels.

"Argh, don't let it touch you! Run!" Maria shrieks as the vomit slides into her, sticking to her legs like tack. Karigan turns on her feet to run away from the ever expanding pool of deadly goo, but the stuff creeps up her legs, causing deep pain and debilitation. No longer able to move her legs, she collapses to her knees, crying out as the sludge climbs up her back, paralyzing her body. She topples forward into the liquid, the side of her face submerged under it. Through the daze of agony, she watches Maria collapse into the muck, her body struggling in a futile attempt to escape the gunk. Karigan feels one last surge of pain through her head before the gaping jaws of darkness clamp down.

The vile smell lingers in her nose as she reawakens with heavy limbs at the lantern. A moment later Maria appears, her face contorted in disgust.

"Dear gods, we were just killed by puke. Puke. I honestly didn't think this hunt could get any worse, but it would appear I was wrong." Karigan says as she runs her hands along her freshly cleaned coat.

"You don't need to remind me. That was beyond humiliating! Next time I see that disgusting monstrosity I'm going to tear it apart!" Maria's voice is rising, anger fusing with degradation. "I cannot believe that thing killed us, I will not allow the hunt to retake what's left of my dignity."

"Maria relax, it's alright. I usually get killed a few times when facing something such as that. There's no need to feel any shame."

Maria sighs and drags her gloved hand down her face, "I apologize, I'm not frustrated with you, it just angers me to see what those fools of Mensis did."

Karigan raises an eyebrow, clearly Maria knew something that she didn't. "Mensis? I don't believe I know what that is."

"The school of Mensis is a branch of the church, a crude cult of sadistic mad men and so called researchers that use unsightly means to accomplish their goals. From what I've seen of Yahar'gul, I'm sure that they are responsible."

"You seem to know about them through experience."

"I have. They are despicable. They blindly follow the teachings of a insane scholar named Micolash to make contact with the great ones. Using unconventional means." Maria spat, her eyes blazing with anger, "You want to blame someone for the hunt? Blame Micolash. From what I can tell, he and his followers destroyed that town. Sacrificing its residents for some sick ritual. And that creature, it's just a twisted creation, a failed great one. Those barbaric bastards were kidnapping people to create it. That's most likely why you were taken there in the first place." Maria takes in a breath and composes herself.

"I see, that is rather disturbing. Do you think killing that creature will lead us to Micolash? If he started most of this mess, then it must end with him as well."

Maria wears a wicked grin, "I hope it does, because when I get my hands on that little man I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born. I want to watch as his wretched existence comes to an end. I want him to feel the pain that he has cause upon countless innocents."

Slight concern creeps into the back of Karigan's mind. She was seeing for the first time another side of Maria. Her anger and hatred for the so called Micolash was obvious, and it was bringing out the anger hiding behind her calm composure. Though it was justified, if he really did corrupt an entire town for some sick experiment, but then again at the same time, didn't Maria do just that? Maybe it was Maria's own lingering guilt and shame from the Hamlet that was invoking her ire. Maria was very vague about what happened in the research hall, and Karigan had never pushed to learn more. The subject was obviously very personal for her and it was made clear that she wanted to bury it deep behind her memories. "Right well how about we head back to the Dream? We can pick you up a face mask to help with the smell."

"Yes, if the vomit doesn't kill me the smell alone will."

The dark smoky shadows of Yahar'gul evoprate into the peaceful image of the Hunters Dream. Karigan walks up to the bath messengers and looks through their many items. She liked the messengers, thought they were strangely cute in their own lanky way. Their moans echoed through the air as she picked out a mask to go with Maria's cap. The messengers gave out a excited little moan as she passed over some echoes to pay for it.

She trots over to Maria with the mask in hand, "Here, this should help. It's nothing fancy but it definitely gets the job done."

"Thank you, this is perfect." She wraps the mask around her face, bringing it up to her nose, hiding all but her bangs and liquid silver eyes. "How do I look?" The fabric stretches over her mouth in a semblance of a smile.

"Rather dashing, like a reputable hunter." Karigan chuckles, "I'm just going to go check the other messengers, just hang around. I'm sure the Doll would love your company." She teases. Maria just rolls her eyes and sits down on the small ledge beside the bath. Karigan trots up the slope to the insight messengers. She hadn't looked at its wears since she first visited the Hunters Nightmare. She picked up a few fire papers that should come in handy against the awful mensis creation. Much to her surprise, a set of items catch her eye.

"Hey Maria, come up here, I've got something to show you!"

Maria hops of the ledge and makes her way up to Karigan's side. "Judging by that look on your face I'm betting I'm not going to like whatever it is that you've found."

Karigan's smile grows wider as she pulls a set of clothes from the messengers, her eyes glued to Maria's, her eyebrows raising comically. She shakes out the garb in her hands, it's flowing similarity stunning Maria.

"Wait, is that. . ." Maria hastily takes the coat and inspects it carefully, scrutinizing every fold and embroidered design. She wears a face of confusion as she turns the coat over and over in her hands. ". . .I can say in full earnest that I was not expecting that. May I ask why, why in Gods name are my clothes here in the Dream?"

Karigan gives a loose shrug, "I'm not entirely sure, however sometimes when I check this bath, especially after encountering a new hunter, their garb shows up. It might have to do with certain hunters being connected to the workshop, though it's just a theory." She takes the coat out of Maria's hands, admiring the beautiful intricacy in the Cainhurst designs, "So, shall we be twins?" She holds up the long coat against her body.

"Erh, if that is what you wish." Maria replies, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Nay, I'm just jesting," She chuckles, "Besides, it's a bit too frilly for my tastes."

"Frilly? I'd say it's rather elegant." Maria's face looks unimpressed but a small twinkle of entertainment betrays her.

"I'm jesting again," She eyes up the coat one last time, "It really is beautiful but I'm just used to my plain old coat. Besides I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"Hmph." Maria turns around and steps into the small flower filled clearing.

She suddenly stops in her tracks.


	4. Reunion of the Old Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a little late, this chapter took a while to finish. I know people have different interpretations of Gehrman's relationship with Maria, but here's my take on it. Enjoy!

A unseen force grips her entire being. Her legs feel like stone and are rooted into place, her arms trembling at her sides and her chest tightening. Before her, sitting in a small patch of white lilies, is the First Hunter.

A rush of overbearing emotions floods Maria's senses. With blurry eyes and a cracked voice barely louder than a whisper, she speaks ". . . Gehrman. . . is it really you?"

The weathered old man sits in shocked silence, his eyes wide with both confusion and remorse. His shoulders begin trembling before he suddenly clasps his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. "No, no, no. . . this cannot be. . ." He takes in a shuddering breath, "It's a trick, it's not real, you're not real. . . " Tears leak from his eyes as his head shakes back and forth more violently. "Why must the Dream torment me so? Haven't I suffered enough? Please, please just leave me in peace. . . " His desperate pleas turn to sobs as his head droops lower and lower.

Both pained and disturbed by Gehrman's response, Maria takes a slow step toward her long lost mentor. "Gehrman, please. . . this is no trick. It's me . . . it's Maria." Gehrman makes no indication that he has heard her and continues his quiet sobbing. She takes a few more steps before she kneels in front of Gehrman's wheelchair. She slowly places her hands on Gehrman's wrists before gingerly pulling them away from his streaked face. His eyes meet hers.

"It's me Gehrman." Maria speaks softly, trying to contain her pooling eyes.

"Is it. . . could it truly be you?" Gehrman's desperate eyes search her face.

Maria nods. Gehrman's eyes spill over and he lowers his head into Maria's shoulder. His sobs are softened by her coat. Maria clutches Gehrman close, resting her chin above his head. She feels the tears finally slip down her face. She comes to the realization of her situation. She has finally found Gehrman. Her mentor. Her friend. Gehrman was the man who molded her into the person she was today. If it weren't for him and his fatherly encouragement, Maria would have stayed in Cainhurst, living out her life as a pampered noble. She owed him everything. Intense joy and sorrow wrap around her heart as she holds her teacher in her arms. His sobs revertebrate through her and she feels herself beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry Gehrman." She sobs as she feels his grip around her tighten. Surrounded by a field of white lilies, the two stay locked in an embrace.

The moments pass in comfort before the two release each other. Maria, still kneeling, wipes the tears from her eyes, "It's so good to see you again my friend."

Gehrman's wrinkled smile cracks into the first smile he's had in ages. "Oh Maria, I thought I'd never see you again. I can't even recall how long it's been. How is this possible? You, forgive me, died a long time ago."

Maria wears a sad smile "I know," she nods her head to Karigan, who has been standing quietly in the background watching the reunion unfold. "Our dear Hunter brought me here. She somehow saved me from the Nightmare, freeing me from it's bonds. I honestly do not know how to explain it, it just happened."

"Do not question the rules of the hunt, they are twisted, convoluted and cruel. But Maria, words cannot describe how much joy fills my old heart. I've missed you so much." He reaches out and clasps her gloved hand.

Maria turns her head towards Karigan, who is still standing in the doorway of the workshop. "Karigan, could you please give us some privacy? We have much to discuss."

Karigan dips her head in respect, "Of course." She turns on her heel and disappears into the candlelit workshop. Maria turns back to Gehrman, her eyes tracing the deep crevices of his face. "My have you aged."

Gehrman lets out a small chuckle, "And you look like you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you. Many years have passed, the hunt goes on and on, in an never ending cycle, and I remain here to oversee and guide the hunters who pass through."

"Hunters like Karigan?"

Gehrman nods, "It is a tireless duty, but I am bound to this dream." He sighs and drops his head, "I wish to be free of it, but alas there is nothing to be done about it."

Maria feels a twang of both pity and guilt. She was able to escape her nightmare, wouldn't there be a way to free Gehrman from his? "How did you come to be the host of the Dream? Last time I saw you, you were still acting as a hunter of the workshop."

"There are things that lurk behind the hunt and the blood moon, deities that control everything."

Maria shakes her head in confusion, "Gehrman, I don't know what that means. . . deities?"

Gehrman's eyes darken, suddenly he looks a hundred years older, "The Great Ones. I am here because of one of them. Like you, my body no longer exists in the waking world. I perished long ago and now the Moon Presence keeps me here, locked away in a separate reality."

"The Moon Presence. . . could it be. . . "

Gehrman nods, his expression grave. "Formless Oedon."

Maria lets out a heavy sigh, "What a mess you've gotten yourself into. Does that mean the choir was able to contact the Great Ones? I left before I ever found out."

"Yes, the Choir found what they were seeking, but the truth was far beyond what we could comprehend. The Choir fell and along with it, the Great Ones descended, bringing the long night with them."

Maria slowly nods, absorbing all the information. She didn't have much knowledge about communing with the Great Ones, she was cut off from the rest of the church's affairs after she was sentenced to watch over the Hamlet. She did know that both the Choir and Micolash were obsessed with communication and ascension. Clearly they thought the answer was floating just above their heads, in the cosmos. It is a terrible shame that their endeavors brought chaos upon the land. Just as Laurence had done in his quest to utilize the Old Blood to cure humanity of its frailty. He created the beast scourge, the source of Yahrnam's downfall and torment.

"Let us not speak of these dark matters, there is nothing to be done about it." Gehrman states as he turns his wheelchair and slowly rolls further into the garden, "Come."

Maria stands up and brushes off the dirt caking to her knees. She follows Gehrman until she is standing beside him. She takes off her cap and lets her hair hang loose around her face. A few moments of comfortable silence pass before Gehrman speaks, his voice cracking with age, "Maria, I have missed you so much. I just. . . you can't believe how lonely I've been. . . and to finally see you again. . ." The once proud hunter's shoulders are slightly shaking. Maria puts her hand on his shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze.

"I've missed you as well. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. I. . . I know how unbearable the loneliness is, it even drove me to commit the ultimate sin to escape it, but I know how strong you are. You mustn't lose hope. One day we'll all be free from this wretched cycle."

Gehrman looks up, his graying hair brushing over his eyebrows, "What happened to you after the Hamlet? I was informed of your death, but I never found out what exactly happened."

"I gave up." Maria sighs and lowers her head, fragments of shame creeping from the back of her mind. "I gave up on the Hamlet, the people there, the experiments, the Choir and my duty to oversee it all. The horrors that unfurled there haunted me. It wasn't humane or justifiable as the Choir said, it was just cruelty in it's rawest form. So after enduring for far too long I decided I had seen enough. I ended it."

Gehrman's deep set eyes are heavy with heartache. "I'm so sorry you were driven to that. I tried, I really did, to get you returned to the workshop, but the scholars and Choir never allowed it. They told me you were busy attending to your rightful duty. It sickens me to know what they did." He looks up again, "Though after you died something must've happened, or you wouldn't be here right now."

"Indeed. I ended it to escape both my guilt and the horrors in the research hall, just to become trapped in the Hunter's Nightmare. A place built upon and revolving around our worst sin. Quite Ironic. It must be similar to the way the Dream works for you. Though my body was gone, I became a astral manifestation of my previous self. So I took it upon me to guard and protect the secrets of the Hamlet from hunters that stumbled into the Nightmare."

"Until she came along."

Maria nods, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Karigan came and talked some sense into me. She was different from the other crazed hunters who attacked without reason. I actually killed her when she was just trying to speak to me. Something I have yet to apologize for. She told me she was there to end the Nightmare, to end the Orphan's cries and to liberate present day hunters from our curse."

Gehrman stiffens at the sound of Orphan's cries. "The Orphan was there?"

"Yes, just like us, he became trapped in the Nightmare. To end his suffering would be to end the Nightmare. So that's what we did. I was killed again in the process, but somehow, inexplicably, I became connected to Karigan. She had freed me from my Nightmare, and now it is my turn to repay my debt."

"A noble task, considering the atrocities born from the hunt, but knowing you, you'll succeed." Gehrman smiles and lets out a content sigh. "It seems we are all destined to take part in the hunt, no matter the circumstances."

Maria nods and looks out into the blank void. Her heart felt like it was bursting. She couldn't believe that she was actually here, speaking to her beloved mentor, especially after what they've all been through. However Gehrmans's circumstances weigh heavily upon her, and she wishes she knew a way to free him. To be trapped in an never-ending cycle of hunts and madness, is a fate far greater than death.

The two old hunters stand in serene silence, relishing the fact that they can enjoy each others company. Maria thinks back to all her time spent with Gehrman, in the early days of the workshop. She remembers training with him, learning how to use trick weapons, how to shoot a pistol and developing the art of quickening, a skill born from her hard work with her teacher. She lets out a small smile. She wishes she could just return to the days before the workshop and Healing Church became corrupted. When she spent her days with her close friends, working in the warm air of the gardens or lazily helping with innovating new trick weapons in the shop. Before Laurence delved too deep into the Old Blood and its healing miracles. A time before ascension and evolution gripped people's minds with madness, turning them to commit terrible deeds. But the days of a pure workshop are long over. She can only help to bring peace for another hunter, to deliver her back to the waking world, one not terrorized by beasts. Suddenly her mind drifts to one certain touchy topic.

"Gehrman, forgive me, but may I ask something?"

"Why of course."

"Care to explain the Doll? She rather resembles me quiet well, wouldn't you think?"

Gehrman blushes and his face turns bashful, however a mischievous glint in his eyes reminds Maria of the strong hunter he used to be. "Well I . . . ah, I'm not sure how to explain it, all this time in the Dream makes you lonely. . . "

Maria arches an eyebrow, "Go on."

Gehrman waves his hands defensively in front of his face, "It's nothing like what you're thinking! I swear by it!"

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?" Maria's eyes are twinkling with playfulness.

"It's nothing. . .you know, perverse or anything. I created her in your image for I missed you, and was in desperate need for company. It's a shame I couldn't replicate your impetuous personality-"

"Impetuous!?"

"Come now Maria, I've known you since you were a young lass, taught you as if you were my own daughter. Of all the trainees, you were the most ehm, hot headed so to speak. It may have been a long time ago, but I still remember how impulsive you were. And the fits you threw when things didn't go your way, they were a sight to behold. You've always been the more rash and impatient out of the Workshop."

Maria wears a sentimental smile, "I suppose you're correct. I sure do miss those days with the rest of the shop."

"As do I." Gehrman's face sinks slightly.

Maria notices and quickly changes the subject, she does not want Gehrman to fall into another depressive state. "So is there only one hunter in the Dream at a time? I haven't seen any others."

The melancholic look slips away from his face as quickly as it appeared. "Yes, only one hunter from the present Yahrnam may enter the Dream. Never have I encountered two hunters in the same Dream, but I suppose there are many different planes of existence for each specific hunter."

"Interesting, so what do you think of our present hunter?"

"Karigan? She's a fine girl, if a little naïve. She has good intentions and as far as I have seen, hasn't been corrupted by either blood or the beast scourge."

Maria nods, "Yes she has a kind heart, if she hadn't I wouldn't be here right now. She has become a true friend." Maria feels her face heat slightly as the words leave her mouth.

Gehrman takes notice and chuckles to himself, "It warms my heart to see you happy, truly it does." His soft smile lightens up his face, "Well, I've kept you long enough. You should attend to your friend, last time I checked you have a hunt to conquer."

"Will I be able to find you again?"

"Of course. I'll be around if you need to talk or reminisce over the old days. And Maria?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I loved you like the daughter I never had."

"And you were like a father for me, thank you Gehrman, for everything."

Gehrman dips his head in a gentle gesture and nestles into his wheelchair. "You're welcome, now go on."

Maria gives Gehrman's shoulder one last squeeze before turning on her heel to find Karigan. She walks with new vigor in her steps, feeling rejuvenated after speaking with her old friend. She checks the workshop, but it is empty, so she begins walking down the dirt path. A familiar voice floats through the air and gets clearer with each step closer.

"So you're telling me, that you don't feel anything? Not hunger or emotions? Nothing?"

"No, I am but a Doll, not bound by mortal necessities."

"But you cried! I saw you, you even gave me the tear! You must have something inside."

"As I said Dear Hunter, I cannot explain it."

Maria hears an exasperated sigh before she turns the corner to see Karigan sitting on the ledge beside the Doll, her legs swinging out in a childish manner. Her cap is sitting in her lap and her wavy ponytail springs around her head with every movement. Karigan whips her head to see Maria, her features brightening and a beaming smile engulfing her face. "Maria!" She hops of the ledge and trots over, "How are you? How was Gehrman?"

Maria can't help but smile at her curiosity and enthusiasm. "Im good, and so is Gehrman. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to finally see him again after all this time. I thank you."

"Oh sure, it's no problem. I'm glad you're happy and same with Gehrman. I think I've only made him smile once."

"Ah, he has a kind heart, but I think the years of loneliness have hardened him up."

A look of embarrassment sweeps over her features. "Forgive me if this is personal, but were you two ever close close? The way he looked at you, it just reminded me of. . . "

Maria lets out a chuckle. Karigan's face scrunches up, looking very uncomfortable. It only adds to her amusement. "Don't look so horrified, no, at least I never felt them and I never got the feeling that Gehrman love, loved me. No he was a very dear friend, like a father. He taught me almost everything I know."

A look of relief washes over Karigan's face. "Well either way, I'm just glad you old people are happy." She smirks.

"Old? Ha, my body is probably around your age."

"Yeah maybe, but you've been around for much longer than that, albeit if you weren't exactly alive. Therefore, in my eyes, you're as old as Gehrman." Karigan teases, a hint of sarcasm present in her tone.

"Hmpf, what ever you say ol'wise hunter." Maria performs a mock bow and crosses her arms. "So, what do you say for revenge? Should we send that vomiting monstrosity back to whatever nightmare it was born out of?"

"Gladly."

The two hunters walk to the headstone and prepare themselves for a rematch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and let me know what you thought in the comments!


	5. Beyond the Choir

"He's about to puke! Run!" Maria shrieks as the malformed monstrosity rears its head back in gagging motions. Maria and Karigan turn on their heels and sprint to the far side of the plaza. They watch in abhorrence as the sludge spreads an impossible distance from the creature's body.

"By the Gods, this really couldn't be any more disgusting. It's making me feel sick." Maria moans through her face mask which has been pulled up as far as it could possibly go to block the stench. Karigan can only see her stony eyes peeking from above the mask and below her feathered cap.

After what feels like an eternity, the vomit ceases to spread and dissipates into the ground. The two hunters launch into action, their blades brandished before them, ready to bring the beast down. A ragged moan pierces the air and a flash of red signals what is about to happen. Karigan dives down to the ground in a roll just mere moments before a clump of deformed bodies raining goo hurls above her head. "Great, now it's raining bodies, fantastic." She mutters through clenched teeth as she reaches the base of the monster. At least they already took care of the bell ringers lobbing fireballs at them. That had made the early stages of the fight much more difficult than it needed to be.

Karigan hears a grunt emit from her friend as a spastic limb catches Maria in the gut and sends her reeling back. She whips her head up and snarls in both disgust and annoyance before lunging with her Rakuyo. She slashes and stabs at the creatures base and Karigan joins in with a heavy thrust from her transformed Moonlight Blade. The creature seems to crumple and the numerous limbs go slack, leaving the main head open. Seeing the opening, the two hunters dash to the head and with great fervor, bring their weapons down. Maria's blade sinks into the head of the massive creature, giving it a sickening twist. The thing flails for a second before it goes still, a moan left trapped and trying to escape dead lips. Maria brings her leg up and braces her boot against the dead body before using the leverage to yank her sword from the head. A splash of Paleblood spurts all around with the motion, plastering the caked hunters in more viscera.

"Hey watch it will you? I've got enough on me." Karigan sighs raggedly as she pulls her face mask down and wipes her eyes. Residue of blood, goo and matter stiffen her coat, creaking in the creases every time she moves. She bends over her knees and catches her breath.

"Sorry," Maria mutters an apology, "Thank the Gods this vile monster is dead. It sickens me to my core." She pulls her mask down and slides her cap off her matted hair. The rancid smell that previously polluted the air begins to fade away into a bad memory.

Karigan takes a deep breath and straightens up, "Agreed. In all my time during the hunt, I don't believe I've come across something quiet as repulsive as that."

"So do we continue from here?" Maria asks, pointing a grimey glove towards a hallway leading to an alcove. The rest of the view is concealed by the blurriness of distance.

"Hold on, remember that key I picked up earlier in the village?"

Maria nods.

"Well I have a hunch over what it opens and I want to see where it goes before we continue through here. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, as long as wherever it leads doesn't conceal some hidden abnormality. Remember, some doors are better left unopened."

Karigan takes heed of her warning but her inquisitive nature pushes it away. "Well, we're heading towards a good place to start out. One of the few safe places that I know of. There are some people there you might want to meet."

"Real people? As in people who aren't blood drunk hunter and who haven't been consumed by the scourge? If so then yes, I would love to. I haven't talked to another sane person besides you or Gehrman in a very long time."

"Yep. I think you'll like Arianna, she's always been friendly to me." Karigan says with a smile, wondering how she actually was, or any of the chapel dwellers, since she hadn't visited it in quite some time. She shakes her head and trots to the lamp. She activate it and is drawn into the Dream.

Back in the Dream, she quickly uses the echoes acquired from the One Reborn to enhance her skills. She turns around to find Maria eyeing the Doll again with crossed arms. Karigan rolls her eyes and grabs Maria's upper arm as she walks past her, turning her friend away from the indifferent Doll. "Come on, giving her the stink eye isn't going to suddenly change her."

Maria lets out an unimpressed "hmpf," as she straightens herself out behind Karigan. Maria follows Karigan to a headstone that she hadn't seen her use before. Karigan places her hand on top before fading from view. Maria does the same and allows herself to float through the empty space that separates the Dream from Yharnam.

The soft glow from the mosaic windows filters through the air and illuminates bits of dust that dance through the air. Aged red curtains coated in a thick layer of dust drape around the room, their folds creating distant shadows. The candlelight reflects off the many pots of incense, lighting up the room in a flickering luminosity. Karigan shakes the feeling into her limbs as her vision clears and takes in her surroundings. A familiar presence appears behind her and she hears a tiny gasp escape Maria's lips as she gazes at the high arch of the ceiling. The two hunter's attention is snatched by a low pained moan that travels through the still air.

Karigan turns to find Arianna hunched over in her chair, her hair draping down to conceal her face. Startled and worried, Karigan rushes over to the woman, "Arianna, are you alright? What's wrong?" She asks as she places her hand on top of her shaking back. She recoils slightly from the touch before another moan passes.

She glances up from her position to look at the two hunters, attempting to conceal the discomfort she is in. "Oh, hello there. Forgive me, I'm a bit out of sorts. So, no blood today, okay?" Her voice is weighed down with weariness and her breathing is wheezy.

"It's fine Arianna, that's not what I came here for. What's happened to you?" Concern spreads through her.

She takes another shaky breath before straightening out and composing herself, "I'm fine Dear, nothing to trouble yourself with, just a stomach bug is all."

"Well if you say so. Just take it easy, alright?"

Arianna nods with a polite smile. Her eyes light up slightly when she notices the tall hunter behind Karigan. "Who is your friend? Another hunter I presume?"

"Ah yes," Karigan steps to the side and allows Maria to step forth, "This is Maria, a dear friend of mine. Maria, this is Arianna."

Maria steps forward and gives a noble bow, "It is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Arianna gives a small chuckle.

"Forgive me for asking, but your accent, and clothes . . . would you happen to be from Cainhurst?" Maria asks. The dress she was wearing was rather similar to the dresses the nobles wore, except this one was clearly designed for the later generations as the styles changed.

Arianna's face slates blank. "Distantly descended you could say. I take it you're from there?"

Maria nods, "Yes, though I have not been there in a very long time."

Karigan leaves the two to chat as she trots to the deformed chapel dweller. She always liked him, in his awkward and somewhat cute manner. She could definitely see herself being friends with him beyond the hunt.

"Ah, the good hunter! I see you've brought another, good on ya." He speaks cheerily, "I honestly didn't think there was anyone left. I tell ya, it warms my heart to see you bring more folks back here."

Karigan smiles, "Well I didn't exactly find her here."

"Ah, a story." The little creature perks up, "If you wouldn't mind telling it."

"Another time perhaps, I came here to open a door, one that's been locked."

"Well best of luck, to both of ya."

"Thank you." Karigan turns around and walks back to Maria and Arianna, "Come on, we should be heading out now."

Maria gives Arianna a small handshake, "Thank you for your time, it was a pleasure."

"Anytime Dear."

Karigan begins to walk through a door covered in intricate designs. She reaches the end of the hallway and pulls a lever, bringing an elevator down. The two step on.

"What about the others in the chapel? I saw three more people I think." Maria asks, "If they're anything like Arianna I would love to meet them."

"Eh, trust me their not. The other lady, the healing church nun dressed in black, I'm pretty sure she's crazy. Everytime I speak with Arianna, she's always there, watching. Gives me the creeps. Plus she laughs after everything she says, and not in a good way. Like in a sinister way, a psychotic on the verge of murderous madness sort of way. The man in the corner, hates me and calls me a liar everytime I basically breath near him, even though I'm the one who saved his sorry ass. And the little old lady, she also hates me, says "its my fault" that the hunt is on. I think she's just taking her fear and anger out on me, since we hunters are such easy targets for ridicule."

"Huh, you'd think they'd show more appreciation for you leading them to safety. You're out there literally dying for them while they just sit around, wallowing in their safety."

"Well it doesn't bother me too much, I'm happy with knowing that at least a few people will survive this horror." The elevator grinds to a stop and they step off. "Alright, there's a psycho on the far side of the room with a turret so just sprint behind him, okay? He'll start shooting as soon as we step into view."

Maria steps ahead and immediately dashes into the room. The roar of the gun fills the room as an angry slew of bullets ricochet off of the walls and floor aimlessly, filling the musty air with the sour scent of gunpowder. Maria moves behind the seated man and with one fluid motion, ends his miserable life.

"Good work, now the next bit isn't great if you aren't too fond of heights. There's going to be more snipers, so just make sure you don't plummet to your death. Again." Karigan smirks as she walks to the doorway.

Maria snorts, trailing behind Karigan, "When it happens to you, don't expect any sympathy from me."

Karigan suddenly sprints through the doorway and out onto a bridge. She quicksteps forward when the snipers on the roof begin to fire. Maria does the same. The two easily dispatch the few crazed men wielding farm tools as weapons, all while keeping their eyes on the edge of the platform. They advance higher to the next level, where a hulking brute awaits them. With one well timed shot from her pistol, Karigan drops the brute to his knees and performs a brutal visceral attack. They step outside and are greeted by two more snipers, who are just as easily dealt with. Karigan trots up to a ladder that seems way too close to the edge for any practical means, but she climbs it easily. Maria hesitates when she steps to the base of the ladder, but the smug look on Karigans face from atop the ladder just begs to be proven wrong. She quickly climbs the ladder with a huff and scrambles over the ledge. Once standing up, a massive gust of wind nearly knocks her off her feet. The altitude of their climb has become more apparent, as the howling wind roars in their ears. Their long coats flutter in the wind and their hair whips around their faces in a frantic dance. Karigan quickly reaches up and places her hand down firmly over her cap, to keep it from blowing away in a particularly strong gust. Maria wasn't so quick.

"Blast it!" She yells out as her beloved feathered cap flies of her head and tumbles to the ground. The wind violently blows the cap closer to the dangerous edge. "No you don't!" Maria lunges onto her stomach for the cap just as it's about to topple over. Maria herself is teetering on the ledge, her stomach and upper body suspended above the great drop. She feels a sharp tug as Karigan grabs her by her knees and pulls her over to solid ground.

"Sod it Maria, you just about got yourself killed over a cap! A bloody cap!" Karigan sighs as she hauls her friend up with her hand. "You and your vanity."

"I'm not vain! My cap is just sentimental, nothing more."

"If you say so, just don't get killed over something as silly as that." She turns and walks into a circular room where she effortlessly disposes of a few more wheelchair psychos wielding ridiculous guns. She stops in front of a ornamental door, covered in silver designs that gleam in the low light. "Here we are, now let's hope this actually opens."

She places the key they found in Yar' hagul in the lock and gives it a sturdy turn. A clicking sound resonates and she gives the door a push. It groans on its hinges but doesn't budge much.

"Here Maria, give me a hand."

Maria slides up beside her and the two push with all their might. The door suddenly swings open and they stumble out through it. They straighten out and gape at their surroundings. Twisted architecture and statues cast eerie shadows, wind gusts and tall pointed spires peirce the inky sky. Worst of it all, were the deformed lumps squirming along the ground, like infants. Their mewling cries grated against the air.

"What the . . . Maria, do you know what these things are?" Karigan approaches one cautiously and kneels in front of it. "It looks like a . . . baby . . . " It slowly worms its way closer to her until it suddenly jumps out with a squishing sound. Karigan rears back with a startled gasp, falling on her butt and scooting backwards with her legs. Without a word, Maria steps up to it and skewers it with her blade. She briskly stalks forward, without as much as a glance at Karigan. Slightly confused by Maria's sudden change in mood, Karigan gets back on her feet and follows behind. They step out onto a gnarled bridge where the wind causes the fog to swirl and curl like shadowy figures. Two tall men emerge through the mist, carrying staffs enchanted with a purple arcane light.

Maria surges forward, her blades wielded out before her. She viciously slashes into the first, bringing him to his knees before cleaving his head from his body in one swift motion. The other falls just as quickly to a brutal stab through the chest. Maria stands there for a second with her back turned to Karigan, her shoulders heaving and her blades dripping, before pressing onward through the fog.

"Maria, wait!" Karigan jogs up to her fully intent on finding out what was going on with her friend. She finds herself standing before a great structure, a brass gate gleaming in the faint light; surrounded by many more of those strange infants.

Maria swipes away the blood splattered on her face before turning to Karigan.

"Maria, what's going on? What's gotten into you?"

Maria's face is dark, and the shadows cast by the blood moon etch deep caverns across her skin. "Do you know what this place is?" Her voice is strained through clenched teeth.

Karigan shakes her head, she'd never been here before.

"This is the home of the righteous Choir." She spits the name like it's poison. "If those bastards haven't fled like cowards or turned into beats themselves in there I'm going to flay them all." She jerks her head toward the grand building.

"Maria hold on, calm down. We don't even know what's up here, how can you be so sure it's the Choir?"

Maria sighs and her face softens a bit, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so harsh," she squeezes the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes, "I know this place. All members of the workshop had to acquaint themselves with the different divisions of the church. I've been here, if for a short time, but it's where the choir resides." She tightens her grip on the hilt of her blade, the leather stretching against the strain. "I have a hard time letting go of what they did. Those scum have to pay."

Karigan puts her hand out onto Maria's, "Yes they do, but we're in this together, don't think that you're all alone here. I'm with you."

A faint smile crosses her lips, yet her eyes remain dark and determined. "Of course, thank you. I mustn't let my anger get the better of me."

Feeling relieved that Maria wasn't going to go on a psychotic killing spree with the intention of maiming anyone in her way, Karigan steps forward. Keeping an eye on the seemingly docile infants strewn around the ground, the two weave around them. They weren't a real threat and partaking in needless killing wasn't something Karigan wanted to do, so they let them be. After dispatching a tall man wielding a deadly scythe, the two step into the dark building.

"Hold on," Karigan pulls out a torch and lights it, illuminating their surroundings. She nearly squeaks in fear at the creature huddled against the far wall, it's back conveniently turned outward. She remembered seeing one in byrgenwerth, but never engaged with it due to it's terrifying appearance. It was making slurping noises and the elongated bit on it's head was twitching. With silent footsteps, Maria approaches the things from behind, and thrusts her weapon through it's chest. A squelching noise and a splash of paleblood, the thing lies dead on the ground.

"Disgusting." Maria mutters while wiping her blade on her shoulder cape.

The two press on. Karigan shudders at the statues draped in aging cloth. They're hunched over, with twisted facial features and hands clasped in futile prayer. They felt like a unsettling presence, warning them to not venture too far in. The whole place itself felt . . . off, somehow. As if it were shrouded in a mysterious aura, slinking into the farthest depths of the mind, inflicting uncertainty. The inky shadows flickering along the paint-chipped wall were hiding something. Something was hiding here, deep within the protective walls of the Choir. Karigan could feel it.

Maria trots along the hallway, her shadow stretching far behind her from the dim light seeping through the mosaic window at the end. Maria reaches the end and an intense feeling of panic grips Karigan. "Maria, look out!"

Maria's head begins to turn but is interrupted by a sudden explosion of stained glass and matted fur. A scourge beast lands on top of her, it's claws and jaws tearing and clamping into her with a vicious snarl. She collapses under its weight.

Karigan drops her torch and charges forward, barreling into the large, wolf-like beast. She steps protectively over Maria's body. It jumps back and growls, it's snout coated in fresh blood. Maria moans from under her feet. The beast lunges through the air but Karigan ducks underneath it and shoves her sword up into its ribs. She yanks her blade out of it and kicks it's body away with her boot.

She whips her head around to tend to her friend fallen friend. Maria is lying on the ground, her face grimaced in agony, blood streaming from her mouth and a pool of blood slowly forming under her arm. She's gripping her shredded shoulder with her other unharmed arm, looking at her with pleading eyes. Karigan kneels and quickly injects two bloodvials into Maria's leg. She lets out a small gasp as the healing blood begins to work it's miracles. A sigh of relief escapes her lips and her hand falls away from her newly healed shoulder. She slowly sits up with the help of Karigan.

"Thank you, I . . . I should be keeping my guard up." Maria hides her embarrassment by turning her head and inspecting her tattered clothes. "Well this is thoroughly destroyed. That mangy mutt shredded my clothes."

Karigan raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. Of all the things to be concerned about, of course she'd be fretting over her clothes. "That mangy mutt did more than just shred your clothes." She stands up and Maria does as well, swaying slightly. Her ivory skin shows through the blood-soaked remains of her shoulder and sleeve of her coat. She shakes her head and turns to the dead beast on the ground. She takes one disgusted look at it and gives it a swift kick to it's rump. Karigan looks at her but Maria just gives a casual shrug before walking past her and going back down the hallway.

They walk cautiously, their surroundings only illuminated by the dancing light of Karigan's torch. They enter a cavernous room, completed with high arches, tall ceiling and a crashing chandelier. A scourge beast attacks but since Maria is prepared this time, it falls within seconds. A few more attack but are killed without much trouble.

Karigan rounds a corner to see a small beast scurrying away down the hallway. Knowing that these little guys usually provided bloodstones upon death, she blindly chases after it, unaware of the slurping noises emanating from behind the next room. In a triumph cry she slashes the small creature, bringing it to a halt. She bends down to inspect it's corpse for any goodies, but when she looks up she is greeted by a charging brainsucker. Some kind of arcane haze traps her, immobilizing her. In blind terror she can only watch as it surges forward, it's clawed hands gripping her arms as it rears it's head back. She lets out a feeble cry as it's elongated head wraps around her own, enveloping it. Panic grips her as she feels a discomfort in her head, a pressure of sorts. Whatever the creature was doing, it felt like it was reaching deep into her mind and tearing out a part of it that she wasn't even aware of. The process continues for a few more moments, but it feels like an eternity. By the time the creature pulls away from Karigan, she drops to her knees and collapses in a fit of dizziness and exhaustion. She falls onto her back and grips her throbbing head in her hands.

Suddenly a flash of trailing cloth, gleaming silver and a streak of platinum hair dashes over her. She hears a squelching noise and a thump as the brainsucker falls prey to Maria's deadly Rakuyo. Her blurry vision is replaced by Maria's worried face. Her lips are moving but Karigan hears nothing but drowned out murmurs. Maria braces her back and helps her sit up. Her world comes back into focus but an emptiness inside her mind still lingers. "Ugh, my head. What did it do to me . . ?"

Maria shakes her head, "I walked around the corner to see that thing gripping your head. It looked like it was . . . sucking or pulling something out of you."

"Lovely," She groans and stands back up. "And thanks, I think that makes us even." She scans the ground and picks up a few blood chunks forming from the little beast. Definitely worth it.

The two traverse the rest of the abandoned building, encountering more of the brainsuckers. They deal with them as quickly as possible, dodging the many arcane blasts that shoot their way. A few less bloodvials later and fresh nervousness clinging to them like a parasite, the two unlock the great gate that they first encountered. A strange corpse, crusted and withered stands in a strange position, gazing towards the moon in some ritualistic way. They move on.

Past the gloomy corridor, bathed in the faint light of the moon, a blue celestial being charges forth, its hands outstretched before it in an almost comical way. Maria lets out a startled gasp and backsteps away. Karigan had already encountered the awkward creatures back in the forbidden woods, so she knew it didn't really possess any real threat. With one quick jab of her blade the thing crumples to the ground.

"Another experiment from the Choir I presume?"

Karigan nods, "I'm not really sure what they are, but I've encountered some before. I kind of feel bad for killing them, I mean, they're just so dopey. Just another sad consequence of the hunt and the Choir." She hoists her sword and presses onward.

After a few more moments of walking, the two hunters find themselves standing above a large clearing that resembled a garden. Wilting flowers that looked like the ones found in the Hunter's Nightmare stand hunched over, their graying petals drooping lifelessly. They drop down from the small ledge and trot into the clearing.

In a matter of seconds, they find themselves surrounded by the celestial creatures, swarming like angry ants. Startled, the two hunters act quickly, hacking away however, not stopping their advance. As soon as one falls, two more rise to take its place.

"Where are they all coming from!?" Maria calls out while spinning with her twin blades outstretched in some strange violent dance. Paleblood paints the surroundings.

"I don't know! Just keep attacking!" She transforms her blade into it's true moonlight infused self. She charges it and slashes through the air, creating waves of pure energy that cleave the clumsy creatures in two.

The ground beneath their feet begins to rumble, putting them off balance. A blast from the center of the garden knocks them both onto their backs. A Behemoth rises from the ground, similar to the smaller creatures, just much, much larger. The two scramble to their feet as the massive celestial being swings its arms in a broad attack. They dash in and frantically slash at it's legs, backing off when they become to overwhelmed by the swarm of smaller beings. Karigan charges up a blast of her sword and Maria twirls her blades in one final attack. As the two attacks connect, the creature is sent crashing to its knees, shaking the ground with its impact. It lies dead before them and with it, the many little creatures collapse as well, leaving the two tired hunters hunched over alone in the clearing.

"It's like those failed experiments from the Nightmare. Just another tragic case inflicted by the Choir." Maria sighs and shakes her head, her voice burdened by weariness.

Karigan rubs her eyes and trots up the steps to the lamp. She lights it and turns her attention to the stained glass window ahead of it. She can see faint outlines of walkways through the dingy glass. She gives the window an experimental kick and the glass cracks. She pulls her leg back and gives the cracked glass a powerful kick with the heel of her boot. The colored glass rains down upon her in a flurry of glinting shards.

"What are you doing?" Maria calls out, still standing in the clearing.

"Get up here, I think I've found another way through." Karigan peers out the window frame and notices a balcony just a few feet down. She hops over the ledge and lands on top of another celestial larvae. She steps around it and waits for Maria to follow. Maria's face peeks over the ledge, the feather from her cap flopping into her eyes. She blows it back with her mouth and jumps down next to Karigan. They continue along the walkway that encircled the massive room.

Karigan peers over the ledge to the far ground below. The surroundings look very similar and it registers. "I know where this is! We're directly above the great cathedral." Curious how everything in Yharnam seemed to connect.

They enter another room and are ambushed by a pathetic attack from two more celestial beings. They are dealt with and the two survey the room. A large platform sits in the middle. Karigan steps onto it and Maria follows. She presses down onto the pressure plate and they descend. Unaware of what meets them below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Daughter of the Cosmos

The methodical grinding of steel gears against stone walls echoes across the hallway as the elevator comes to a rest. Three more creatures squirm on the floor in front of them and this time, Maria deals with them with the tip of her blade.

Something felt wrong. Very wrong. Karigan couldn't place it, but everything around her, the air, the smell and the faint dripping noise that slid in the distance, unnerved her. A massive chamber sits in front of them, filled with a thin layer of filmy water. Far off across the water, a shape sat hunched over, its details blurred out. Karigan couldn't tell what it was, however the thing was radiating something. Whatever it is, the Choir obviously wished to keep it hidden, deep below the cathedral and away from curious minds. Karigan exhales slowly and pushes the fog of uncertainty away before looking at Maria. Their eyes lock and Maria nods. No words were needed to be said, knowing that whatever faced them ahead, they could take solace in the fact that they were doing it together.

They step out into the chamber.

With each step closer into what looked more like a cave than an actual room, cold water seeped into the leather of their boots. The hulking shape on the far end comes into clear view.

Karigan feels a throb in her head as she takes in the details in horrific fascination. The massive creature was unlike any beasts she had ever seen before, in fact it looked like something not born of this world. Snaking tendrils of blues, greys and purples hung at its side, swaying slightly. Its head hangs low, concealing it's features. The most strange of the details is the expansive pair of wings protruding out of the back of the creatures light flesh. Karigan notes the lack of membrane on the wings; instead they are made up of what looked like some kind of hanging moss clumped together like spider webs.

Karigan glances at Maria; she's frowning and her face tells her that she knows what is before them. As if reading her mind, Maria speaks, "Be careful Karigan, it's a Great One."

Upon hearing the name she shudders and takes a few steps back. The Great One either hadn't noticed them or was paying them no attention, as it did not acknowledge their presence.

"What should we do?" Karigan whispers through clenched teeth.

"Killing it would be a mercy. The choir trapped it, it does not belong here, or even in this realm." Maria states coldly.

Karigan slowly nods, thinking through her options. If they left and never came back, the creature would be trapped with nowhere to go, Maria was right; killing it would be a mercy. However engaging with a Great One is a dangerous thing indeed. Eldritch creatures that originate from a plane of existence far greater than humanity's are not to be taken lightly. But a hunter must hunt.

She brandishes her blade and thrusts it into the creatures side.

A feeling of utter dread overcomes Karigan as the thing makes no indication that it even felt any pain. Instead it slowly rises it's head and begins to turn around. Karigan frantically grabs at her blade, trying to pull it out before the creature turns completely and she's left with no weapon. Suddenly Maria's hands are clasped over top of hers and they pull on the blade together. It resists but slides out with a sickening popping noise. They backstep away to get a better look at the monstrosity before them.

Its head is a mass of thriving tentacles with two surreal eyes ogling at them below. Before either of them can react, Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos, lunges forward with her head down. She barrels into the two hunters and sends them sprawling through the shallow water. Karigan grasps at her chest as she tries to force the wind back into her, spitting out the water that had found it's way into her mouth. She raises her head and can see Maria on her back thrashing in a futile attempt to breathe through crushed lungs. Ebrietas's arm comes slamming down on Maria and she lies still; dead. Karigan can only watch in hopelessness as the arm comes crashing down upon her.

 

She reawakens to find Maria pacing above the shattered window. "Well, that went smoothly, wouldn't you say?"

Karigan smirks, "That could've gone a lot better. Let's try to survive for longer than a minute, yes?"

Maria nods and hops down to the ledge, making her way back to Ebrietas's chamber; Karigan follows. A fog wall lies before them this time warning them of imminent danger. They steel themselves and step through.

Ebrietas awaits them in the center of the chamber, her sinewy wings displayed behind her threateningly. Karigan transforms her moonlight blade and Maria steps into a stance. They dash forward and avoid the head slam that shakes the rocky ground when they approach her body. Maria jumps behind her and begins slashing at her tail, while Karigan tries to keep Ebrietas's attention in front of her. Clearly not enjoying the feeling of being stabbed at from behind, Ebrietas swings her arms out in a wide sweep that connects with both hunters. Karigan shakes her head and her body trembles but she jabs two vials into her thigh, renewing her strength. She sees Maria do so as well.

The two hunters continue in their dangerous dance of slash and evade, pumping up to three vials whenever a single attack connected from Ebrietas. She hit hard. They last about four minutes before Ebrietas kills them both in a single charging attack.

Again, again, again and again they relentlessly attack, but to no avail. No matter what they did, how they attacked or how much they dodged, Ebrietas seemed indestructible. Nothing phased her and her wild and unpredictable attacks always ended up getting the better of them. Their bloodvial supplies were dwindling, as was their stock of precious bolt paper. After each failed fight, their frustration only grew and a bitterness had fallen between them. After their longest fight, which lasted around ten minutes, the two resentful hunters reawaken once more.

"This is ridiculous!" Karigan throws her hands up in the air and huffs, "That's twelve times she's killed us! Twelve! Is she even possible to kill!?"

"I told you what we were getting into, she is a Great One after all." Maria brings her hand to her chin and frowns, "What we need is a new strategy, something different to try."

"What else is there? We've done everything there is to be done."

Something settles in Maria's eyes, like stony desolation. "I think I may have an idea, though not one I particularly want to partake in."

A feeling of apprehension creeps into Karigan's mind, "Oh?" She did not like the way Maria's face had gone so empty, devoid of emotion.

"You know I am from Cainhurst, yes? Well I am a Vileblood, or at least a descendant of one. I can tap into that, utilize it into a weapon."

Karigan did not like where this was going. Maria was clearly against using blood in that kind of way, she even refused to use bloodvials the first time Karigan offered them to her. "But Maria, there's a reason you don't use it. We can find another way." Karigan reaches out and squeezes Maria's hand.

"True, I despise the cursed Vilebloods, but even I cannot deny that there is power in their foulness. A power I can use." She sighs, "I can end this, let me do it, just this once."

The look of both desperation and determination on Maria's face is enough for Karigan. "If it's what you want. Though Maria, I don't want you doing anything rash, anything that will change you. Please."

Maria shows a small smile before giving Karigan's hand a ginger squeeze and letting go, "I won't, trust me. It'll work."

She trots back to the elevator and waits for Karigan to step on before riding down.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Karigan asks, giving Maria a side glance at the fog door.

"Keep a safe distance, that is all I can say. You'll know when to do so." She unsheathes her Rakuyo, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They step through.

Ebrietas awaits them once again in the center of the room. The two hunters dash up and they immediately begin slashing at Ebreitas's side. Filled with new determination and hope, they do surprisingly well. The fight goes on with the two hunters taking damage. They carefully time their attacks and dodge whenever possible. That is until Ebrietas unleashes the cosmos itself upon them.

Karigan pauses in confusion when Ebrietas lifts her thriving head towards the roof of the cave. A shimmering light begins to dance along the glistening cave wall and masses of blue and purple spread above their heads.

"Get away!" Maria shrieks right as spears of arcane light begin to smash into the ground, exploding in a haze. Karigan side steps frantically, an explosion of light impacting the ground just mere seconds where she once stood. Like colliding stars. A projectile clips her shoulder but she hardly notices. In her peripheral she can see Maria dashing around the rain of deadly energy.

Just as Karigan begins to feel her legs weakening the haze dissipates and the torrent ceases. But something new happens. A piercing noise fills the air and penetrates her head, filling her mind with a throbbing sense of the unknown. The foreign feeling causes her to grab the sides of her head and fall to her knees. The throbbing intensifies. Through the foggy haze of her vision she sees Maria step in front of Ebrietas, seemingly unphased by the piercing noise. Suddenly, she does something completely unexpected.

She takes her twin blades and shoves them straight through her own chest.

Karigan would have gasped if she could have, but she only watches in morbid fascination as Maria yanks the two blades from her chest in an explosion of bright red. She straightens herself and holds her dripping blades at her side. Confusion spreads through Karigan; how could that not have killed Maria? How could she even still be standing?

Maria dashes forward, closing the distance between her and Ebrietas is astonishing speed. Her blades lash out and with them, an arc of blood trailing behind. Red and Paleblood splash through the air. Maria begins to move faster, her footsteps barely touching the ground as she whirls her blades; she became the epitome of grace. Her slashes became more aggressive and Karigan could see the plain aggression painted there. Ebrietas once again rises her head to the roof and begins conjuring another cosmic storm. Instead of preparing to evade the oncoming attack, Maria does something completely odd.

Her feet lift off of the ground with her arms splay outward with her head angled up. Blood rushes towards her like little jagged shards that seem to be drawn into her. Her head snaps back and the shards shoot back into the chamber, catching Ebrietas. The hail of stars descends but Maria pays them no attention; instead she leaps an impossible height into the air, her blades held above her head. Fire erupts from the tips of her blades, enveloping Ebrietas in a burning embrace. Ebrietas staggers backwards and lowers her head to recover.

For just a split second Karigan saw the expression dancing on Maria's face. Hysteria. Her eyes were bright and her lips curled into a smile as the fire whirled around her. Sparks floated through the air, illuminating her features. But her shoulders heaved and her breathing was ragged. Maria was pushing herself.

The residue frenzy disappears and Karigan jumps to her feet and dashes into the fray, hoping that her presence will be enough to get Maria to calm down. Maria barely gives her a side glance before sweeping her blades out, fire trailing behind. Karigan clearly underestimates the reach of the fire and gets caught up in it. Her cap singes and a searing pain ignites in her left side. She lets out a startled cry but holds her ground.

Maria's head whips around at the sound, her eyes widening when seeing what her recklessness had done. Her face clears and the cloud of delirium lifts from her face. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a massive arm smashing into her, sending her skidding across the slippery ground.

Seeing her friend on the ground, below a towering and clearly angry Great One, Karigan uses her good arm to pull out her pistol. She quickly but carefully applies bone marrow ash to her bullet before sliding it into the chamber. She takes a few steps forward and holds the pistol up.

"HEY!" She yells, attempting to get Ebreitas' attention. It works.

Ebrietas turns around to investigate the noise, effectively making her head an easy target. Karigan exhales and squeezes the trigger. The shot connects as Ebreitas' head flies back with a spurt of Paleblood. Stunned, she slumps forward, lowering her head to the ground. Seeing her chance Karigan runs to meet it.

In a primal action she thrusts her weapon so far into Ebrietas's head that her hand disappears into the mass of thriving tendrils. A feeling of power surges through her as she brutally rips both her hand and weapon from Ebritas's head, sending the colossal beast crashing to the ground. In a wave of grandiose light Ebrietas disappears; returning to her home in the cosmos.

Karigan drops her weapon and grabs her left side with her good arm, wincing from the burns. She turns check on Maria.

Maria looks disheveled, tired and worried. A hint of shame glints in the back of her eyes. Her hair is splayed everywhere and her cap lies in the water beside her discarded Rakuyo. She takes a hesitant step forward. "Karigan . . . I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, are you alright?" Her voice wavers slightly and her exhaustion seeps through in her posture.

"I'm alright Maria, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, really." Karigan says, giving Maria a small smile of reassurance. The thing was, Karigan was worried. Maria looked like she was enjoying herself far too much, relishing in a power that she had sworn to hate. She had become reckless and aggressive. "Besides, we would have never made it this far without you. But you have some explaining to do. The blood I can understand, but the fire? You've lost me."

Maria bends down to pick up her cap and retrieve her weapon. "I'm not entirely sure myself. But it's awful. Utilizing blood like that, it just feels tainted. As if I'm somehow desecrating something." She lowers her gaze, "It's hard to keep control, that's why I stopped using those damn Cainhurst blood weapons. It becomes too easy to lose yourself." She nods to Karigans burnt arm, "That's what happened to you. It's probably a good thing you jumped in when you did though. It brought me back."

Karigan nods and injects a vial into her arm, releasing a sigh of relief as the miracle blood begins to mend her flesh. "I know the feeling," Karigan says, referring to her inability to control beasthood, "But you're chest . . . you stabbed yourself and were fine afterwards. That would've killed me if I was in your position."

Maria looks down and examines her sopping clothes drenched in blood. Her blood. Her coat was torn but there was no evidence of injury. "It's my Vileblood. I'm related to someone who you could say is, well, immortal. Using my blood to imbue my weapons does not physically harm me, though it would seem so."

"Woah woah woah, hold up, immortal? Who?"

"Someone I do not wish to speak about."

Karigan puts her hands up defensively, "Alright, forget I asked. She glances around the now empty chamber. "So we actually did it. That's two Great Ones we've killed now."

"Something not many hunters can say. But I think we made the right decision."

Karigan nods in agreement, "Same. It would've been cruel to leave her alone down here to rot." She trots over to the faintly glowing lamp and gives it a tap, bringing it to life.

With that the two hunters return to the Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say we're just over halfway in this fic. As always I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Nightmares and Spiders

The plaza where the battle with the One Reborn settles is Karigan's vision. Nothing has changed since their absence; the muddy cobblestones painted in filth, the stagnant stench that hangs in the cool air nor the bright blood moon that hangs low in a swirling twilight sky. All remains still.

After their exhausting ordeal with Ebrietas the two had spent some time in the Dream before returning back to the plaza. No words had been spoken about Maria's questionable tactic which admittedly, had saved them, however a lingering worry still nagged in the back of Karigan's mind. Nothing substantial, just a small bit of intuition. Karigan had been slightly disturbed by Maria's manner; how her smile grew too wide while her blades teared and how her eyes danced under the spray of blood. Karigan cared for Maria, quite deeply in fact and she did not want her succumbing to her own unwanted lineage. Though it was obvious that Maria had no wishes to do so, as she had made it clear on numerous different occasions just how much she despised the Vileblood ways.

Maria appears behind Karigan, little motes of light still lingering on her clothes from the lantern. She raises her head and their eyes meet. Her face is like stone, almost placid like the Doll's but it melts away into a tiny private smile. Karigan feels the heat creep into her cheeks and she turns away in a pathetic attempt to hide it. Maria walks past with a knowing smile and a side glance, trotting off to the far side of the Plaza. With slight embarrassment she follows behind.

"It's a dead end?" Karigan puzzles as she steps through the doorway and into the musty room. A room lined with numerous shriveled husks of what used to be people. "What are these things on their heads?"

Maria inspects one of the strange tall contraption resting on a flaking scalp. "Another twisted form of 'research'," she spits the words, "Micolash and Mensis. Gods above only knows what they were used for."

Karigan turns and averts her eyes from the disturbing scene. It would seem that the corpses lining the walls were surrounding or possibly praying to what sits in the back of the room. Another body, not unlike the rest, but something about it draws her closer.

"Karigan . . . something doesn't feel right here . . . " Maria says, but her words become lost and fade into a soft background noise. Karigan's attention is entirely transfixed on the body slouched before her. His head is slumped forward; the cage weighing it down. His clothes look as if they were once fine, but now only hang in dessicated tatters from his decaying frame.

Involuntarily, much like the way Karigan had felt compelled to reach out to Maria on that fateful encounter, she extends her hand towards the corpse.

"Karigan, wait!"

But it's too late.

A purple haze envelopes both the hunters minds, making their limbs heavy and minds foggy. A familiar sensation wraps them up, almost comforting if not for the cold ominous feeling that slips between the haze of their minds.

The world shifts and transforms around them.

The distinct smell of old furniture and molding floorboards accompanies the dark room. It takes a moment for their eyes to adjust, but they soon find themselves standing in a completely different room than before. The desiccated corpse is gone, replaced by old bookcases, strange metal devices and tall jars of unknown contents.

"Uh, what just happened?" Karigan asks, squinting her eyes against the darkness.

"You just had to go and touch it didn't you?" Maria sighs. Her voice isn't angry but she doesn't seem surprised at all.

"I didn't mean to . . . it just happened. I don't know how to explain it."

Maria struts up to a closed door and gives it a light push. It slowly creaks open. "That body you touched? I'd bet anything it was Micolash's body. We've probably been sent somewhere that connects to him."

Karigan nods, it made sense. "So that's a good thing right? I mean, if Micolash is here then we can get some answers; about the nightmares, the school, the Great Ones and maybe even how to end this blasted hunt." She walks up and joins Maria past the doorway, activating the lamp as she passes it.

"Hopefully, but who knows what lies beyond. If it truly is Micolash, we're about to dive into a world of horror."

"Great." Karigan mutters under her breath, though it shouldn't be a surprise. The horror only seemed to stack as the night grows longer. A door directly across the hall catches her eye. She walks up to it with Maria trailing behind. She goes to push on the door but a low chuckle coming from the other side nearly makes her jump out of her skin. With a startled gasp she bumps backwards into Maria.

"What a joy it is, to behold the divine." A male voice emanates from behind the glass, sounding slightly squeaky.

"Who's there?" Karigan asks, looking frantically around. Maria points towards a crack in the glass in the door. A glimpse of a pale face peeks through.

The voice ignores her question, "It must be such a pleasure. You're in my debt, you know."

Karigan peers through the hole and into the eyes of the concealed face. He sent shivers trailing down Karigan's spine, like little spiders. "What on earth are you talking about . . ?" Her eyebrows are furrowed in a frown and confusion drips from her words, "What debt!?"

Again the man ignores her, his eyes twinkling with both delight and mischief. "You're nigh on a beast of the field, but here you are, treading a measure with the gods." A wicked laugh follows.

Karigan throws out her arms in exasperation. "What are you talking about? Talk sense!"

"Are your feet as fat as your wits?"

"No!"

"Oh cease this dithering! Take the plunge! Throw yourselves to the wolves!"

"Argh, you deal with this little dwit!" Karigan turns away from the door and paces in the hallway. Maria rolls her eyes and approaches the door.

"Hey you, mind telling us what you're talking about? You've seemed to upset my friend."

A loud obnoxious chuckle booms through the crack, "Are you as daft as your friend? Time is wasting!"

This comment makes Maria angry. "Listen here you fickle man, you better tell us who you are."

"Haven't I told you enough? Or are you deaf as well?"

Maria's eyes blaze and she lunges with her fist through the crack. The man on the other side quickly moves out of the way with a odd scuttling sound. Maria's fist flies through the crack without connecting with anything. "Blast it!"

The man's annoying laugh fades as he moves farther away from the door. Maria removes her fist and storms away from the door to meet Karigan.

"That went well I see."

Maria huffs, "Oh you just . . , argh never mind. That little bastard is just playing with us."

Karigan laughs, Maria's hot headed temper is quite amusing indeed. "Pay him no attention, besides if things pan out the way they usually go I'd say we'll see him again. Not that I look forward to it though, the little trickster."

"And then I can punch him."

"And then you can punch him." Karigan chuckles and continues down the hallway. Doors illuminated by small lanterns rest along the walls, however they are locked. Karigan ignores them and soon finds herself facing a large door at the end of the hall.

""What do you want to bet that this leads somewhere nasty?" Karigan muses, inspecting the door. It had to lead somewhere.

"Do we even have to bet? I'd be surprised if it actually lead to anywhere pleasant."

"You're right." Karigan gives the door a push but it doesn't budge. She pushes again and this time her feet start slipping out. The door still doesn't move. She struggles with it a little more with an amused Maria watching her futility.

"Do you just enjoy watching me struggle or are you going to help me?" Karigan grunts as she rams her shoulder against the door.

Maria smirks, "Well you seem to be capable enough but if you insist." She pushes her shoulder cape out of the way before joining in with Karigan. They push with all their might but the door still doesn't budge. They back off and stare at the door.

In frustration Maria suddenly kicks out her foot, "Open damn you!" To both the hunters surprise the door swings open.

"Wait, what!? How does that even work!?" Karigan looks at Maria in disbelief but Maria appears just as shocked. Unsurprisingly she quickly turns her expression to one of pride and smugness. Typical.

"Do you really want to walk through that?" Karigan motions with her head to the space beyond the now open door. A thick roiling fog of inky black and purple swirls out of the doorway, concealing all in a drowning darkness. Smoky tendrils of mist seep and curl around the Hunters boots.

"What have we got to lose?"

"Our sanity for starters."

Maria sighs, "Well we haven't gone insane yet." She steps through the blackness without another word. Within a moment she is gone, as if consumed by the fog.

"Maria?" Karigan calls out into the empty space, "You still there?" No response. She sighs and wills herself to step through the door. In an instant she becomes enveloped in the darkness, like drifting alone through a cold void. Her mind goes blank and seems to separate from her body; drawing her to some unknown place.

When she comes to she finds herself sitting on the floor of a cave with Maria leaning against a strange rock formation across from her.

"It would seem we've been teleported once again." Maria says as she helps Karigan up.

"Fantastic." She groans, brushing her bangs from hanging over her eye, "Where do you suppose we are now?"

Maria shrugs casually, "I haven't the faintest idea. Though something does feel . . . familiar. I'm not sure what it is." She turns and trots out of the cave.

Karigan does the same and is greeted by a surprising sight. There's colors everywhere, an open sky free of gothic spirals and most of all, a light sky. "Oh my, this is . . ."

"Almost beautiful?"

Karigan nods, her eyes widening. It had been so long since she had seen such a colorful landscape or even the light itself. The sky looks like an abstract painting of pastel colors with a splash of green. Odd rock formations curl around the ground, piled up into little piles. She hears a gasp.

Maria is staring out into the sky, beyond the cliff that suddenly drops off. Karigan hurries to her side, taking in the view before her.

Ship masts.

They poke out from below the layer of pillowy clouds, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"You don't think . . ?"

Maria nods, her eyes filling with sorrow. "The hamlet."

"How is that possible?"

"If we can see it from here . . . then that must mean we've stumbled into another Nightmare."

Karigan absorbs the information, she didn't think she would ever lay eyes upon the hamlet ever again. "So the Nightmares are connected?"

"They must be, in some way. They are separate from the physical world and don't follow the same rules of time." Maria continues to stare at the masts, her eyes hollowing, as if stuck in a trance of her own memories.

Karigan grabs Maria's arm and turns her away from the scene, "Come on, let's not linger."

Maria obediently follows, her face looking distant. The two make their way up the rocky path, winding around the stones. A snarl of a beast snaps Maria's attention back to reality.

A tall beast with a silver hide and massive teeth rears up on it's hind legs, putting it at double their height. With a sudden movement Maria's blades are out and sticking through the beats chest. It slumps to the ground in a low moan.

"You sure are quick with those."

Maria smirks and twirls her blade before lowering it to her side. She seemed to have returned to her normal proud state.

The two push forward, dealing with more beasts that proved to be more of a nuisance than an actual problem.

Karigan takes another glance at the sky and is taken off guard by a very distant formation. She tugs on Maria's arm. "What is that?" She points to the sky.

Maria squints against the light, taking a moment before her eyes pinpoint what Karigan is pointing at. A massive structure looms in the far distance, shrouded in dark clouds. It did not look like it was connected to the land they were in.

"It could be a separate Nightmare, linked to this plane."

Karigan nods, "It looks creepy, let’s hope we don't end up there." And it was true. The foreboding structure seems to seep a feeling of the unknown, perhaps even madness.

"Karigan look out!" Maria roughly grabs Karigan's arm and yanks her back.

Suddenly a small blade flies right past Karigan's face, just barely missing her head. They whip around to be greeted by two Hunters, clad in back. With no warning they dash in, weapons poised to strike.

Karigan rolls to the side, a threaded cane landing where she was just standing. Maria turns on her heel and engages the other Hunter.

"Can't you just give us a break!?" Karigan yells at the other Hunter before dodging the lash of his steel whip. He ignores her and lets out a snarl before attacking again. Repeatedly he lashes out, his weapon just barely nicking her everytime she dodges. Just as he's about to strike again, his eyes go wide and a spurt of blood gushes out of his mouth. He slumps to the ground, revealing the smaller blade from Maria's set sticking out of his body.

Karigan looks up to see Maria walking towards her to retrieve her blade, the other Hunter laying in a pool of blood behind her.

"You know I had him right?"

"Well you seemed like you could have used a hand."

Karigan rolls her eyes, "Is this a competition to you or something?"

"Something like that."

"Hmpf, well just remember I saved your hide back in Yar'Hagul."

Maria lets out a light hearted laugh, filling the air with a sweet sound, "I won't forget, you need not worry," Her eyes begin to twinkle, "Though I'm winning."

"Winning what?"

Maria rolls her shoulders and walks past, not answering Karigan's question. Once again, typical Maria. Karigan shakes her head and follows her friend, a smile tugging at her lips.

The Nightmare proved to be not so difficult, as the beasts were easily dispatched and poison ground was avoided without problems. That is until gravity decided to catch up to them.

A twinkle in the dry grass catches Karigan attention. She swerves from the path behind Maria, without her taking notice. Sparked by curiosity Karigan follows the trail of twinkling bits that lie discarded along the path. A particularly large shiny sits at the end of the trail, teetering on the edge. Karigan bends down to inspect the object, but the sun glinting off it's intense shininess nearly blinds her. What a treasure it must be.

A powerful force slams into her back and suddenly she falling through the air, her limbs failing and a squeak of surprise caught in her throat. She hits the ground on her side with a sickening thump, skidding through a layer of thick poison.

"Don't dally, you lucky scamp!"

Through the haze of her shock and pain radiating from her side she recognizes an all too familiar voice.

". . . You. . ." She gasps as she injects a vial into her leg. Within seconds the pain dulls to an aching throb.

The weasel of a man from the Lecture Hall stands triumphant above her, a sly grin engulfing his face. Except he isn't a man, not entirely. Much to Karigan's horror, he has the body of a . . . a spider.

"The gift of the Godhead com-" His little speech is suddenly interrupted as a gloved hand grabs one of his legs and pulls him back from the ledge.

Karigan hears him squeal and struggle from up above, yet she can't see anything.

Maria's voice: "You little scheming Bastard . . ." A series of grunts and 'oomfs' emenates from atop the ledge. Maria's gleeful face peers over the ledge, still gripping the squirming spider/man. "You okay down there?"

Karigan shakes her head, "Yeah, I'll find my way back up, keep him there will you? I wish to have a little chat."

Maria's grin grows wider, "Why of course."

Karigan pops an antidote tablet into her mouth and tries to ignore the foul taste that lingers after it dissolves. As disgusting as they were, they did a good job of keeping poison at bay. As quickly as she can, Karigan makes her way back up to the ledge where she was pushed off. She's greeted by the ugly creature pinned under Maria's boot.

"Why you little wench, let the wrath of Amygd-" He is cut short.

"Oh do shut up, your voice grates on my ears." Maria says with a warning kick to his underbelly.

Karigan kneels down to eye level with the monstrosity. "You know it's not very becoming of you to kick strangers off of ledges, mind telling me who you are?"

He lets out a nervous laugh, "As if I'd tell a couple of half-baked Hunters who I am."

"I believe she asked nicely." Maria says, applying more pressure to her boot.

"Ow, ow, ow, alright alright! Ease up will you!" He squeals, his voice reaching an even higher pitch, "Patches, it's Patches!"

"Well Patches, mind telling me why you felt compelled to throw me from a ledge?"

His voice stutters, "Well I, you see, it's not what you think. You don't think ill of me, do you?"

"Of course I think ill of you! You pushed me off a bloody cliff!"

"Oh it pains me to hear it. You've made yourself a misreckoning. I shared with you a thing most secret. Now you're all witness to a miracle, and all the stronger for it! It's as plain as a pikestaff!"

"You're not speaking sense again."

"Listen here, now, say in my heart you were as a lamb to my God. Well you weren't to know, and it wasn't for you to know. All's well, that end's well, I say." He laughs again, obviously being cryptic on purpose.

"So you're saying we're nothing but sacrificial lambs to you? Is that it?" Maria sneers, pressing down again.

"Would you like an example?"

Before the two of them can reply, the little spider swings out his torso from under Maria's boot, one of his legs catching her in the back of the knee. She falls flat on her butt with a startled expression.

Patches then raises his abdomen and sprays Maria in the face with a glob of web.

Her hands fly up to her face, quickly swiping away at the sticky substance clinging to it. Karigan lunges for the revolting creature but he springs upward and grasps the rock face above him.

"Cheers loves!" He laughs manically before scuttling out of reach and sight.

Her chest heaving, Maria jumps to her feet, bits of web still hanging from her face. "Get back here you disgusting coward!" She screams, pumping her fist into the air.

But Patches the Spider is long gone.

"Erm, Maria, you still got a little bit of ah . . ." Karigan gestures to her face with her finger.

Maria snorts in disgust and wipes at her face until the remaining web is gone. "Revolting. I swear if that prick ever shows his ugly face again I'm going to stick it."

Karigan tries to suppress a giggle and fails. There is something comical about Maria's red face and flustered expression. Behind her angry façade layed a layer of embarrassment.

"You think this is funny do you?"

Karigan chuckles, "Admit it, if I were in your position you'd be laughing."

Maria looks like she's about to protest but gives up. She lets out a sigh and a small smile spreads across her thin lips. "I suppose you're right, I must be a sight indeed."

"That you are, now come on let's get moving."

Maria gives one last wipe at her face and nods. "I hope we meet that little vermin again. Or better yet, his God."

"His God?"

"So I can kill it and rub it in his smug face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Patches, everyone's favorite troll


	8. Goddammit Patches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter of a chapter, I've been really busy lately. Hope you enjoy!

"That has got to be his God."

Karigan and Maria stand before a looming Amygdala, it's legs clinging to the spiraled building that seems to crack under its weight. It's many eyed head glares at them, unmoving. They had pushed through the frontier to make it up to this point, and now standing on the edge of the Nightmare they face an eldritch monstrosity.

"The resemblance is uncanny. It makes a rather sort of sense that that sniveling half-bred spider would worship a creature such as this," Maria draws her blades with a smirk, "What do you say? Shall we kill a God?"

Karigan readies her blade as well and pulls her mask up over her nose, "I'd be honored to. Ladies first."

"Hah, such humor!" Maria grins and sprints over top of the rocky ground, her feet barely hitting the surface and her shoulder cape flailing behind her in a frenzy of leather. Karigan joins in, her blade extended at her side. Maria lashes out at the creatures small tail but her weapon immediately knocks off with a loud clang of steel. She tries again but her weapon bounces off harmlessly.

"Go for his arms instead!" Karigan yells out before frantically dropping to the ground to avoid a low swing from the creature.

Maria nods and jumps forward to attack one of the arms yet her blade swishes through empty air. Karigan tries the same, but the creature swings its arm just out of reach. Karigan springs upward on her feet with her blade raised above her in an attempt to hit the high target, but only manages to succeed in losing her balance and falling down hard on her back.

"Bloody blade's too heavy for this." She mutters as she rolls on the ground away from a stomping foot. The ground trembles and small broken bits of stone leap upward like oil in a sizzling pan. Maria appears over her and helps her up with a strong haul.

"This isn't going to wor-"

"Maria look out!"

Karigan shoves Maria with all her might as purple light seeps through the cracks in the ground. Karigan leaps backward just in time as the earth ruptures beneath their feet. Stones sail through the air and dust swirls in the air like a living mist.

She coughs and swishes her hand in front of her face to clear the cloud of residue dust, "Maria are you okay?"

The cloud parts to see Maria sitting on the ground, clenching her head. Blood streams through her gloved fingertips and her face is contorted into a grimace. A stray rock had made contact with Maria's head during the explosion. Maria looks up, nods and waves her hand to signal that she is alright and stands on shaky legs.

"Thank you, I swear that damn purple light is the bane of my existence." Maria huffs as she faces the rearing Amygdala. "Let's try this again, yes?"

The two Hunters swing and swing and swing, most of their attacks being followed by the swish of empty space and grunts of increasing frustration. Finally, after what felt like ages, Maria jumps up as high as she can and heaves the dagger part of her split set straight up into the underside of the Amygdala's head. It shrieks a high piercing cry before crashing down to the ground, finally in reach of their blades. In a rush of excitement, both Hunters dash in, weapons poised to strike. Within moments the nightmarish creature lays dead at their feet.

"Gods above, that took much too long." Maria huffs, sliding her hand through her hair.

"But now you rub it in Patches 'smug' face."

The look of both annoyance and relief transforms into a sly grin, "Right you are, I can't wait to see him squirm."

"My you really have it out to get him, which is understandable. He's a bastard but you're not usually like this."

Maria raises an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I don't know . . . rash? Aggressive maybe?"

Maria lets out a hearty laugh, "Well, I used to be. I guess joining in on the Hunt with you has been bringing out that side of me." Her smile turns sincere, "It's nice to feel like this."

"That makes sense, and Gehrman did say you were . . . how did he put it, 'Hot Headed'?"

"Yes of course he said that. Things were different back then . . . " Maria's face falls just slightly, "Before the Choir and Nightmares."

"Well, why don't we go give our little spider friend a visit?" Karigan changes the mood, noticing that Maria was quickly falling back into her memories of better days. She seemed to do that quite a bit.

"Yes, I look forward to it."

Karigan smiles and steps into the doorway of the spiraled tower. She gives the lamp a tap, filling the small alcove with a soft purple light. A aging chalice sits on a pedestal at the edge of the wall, years of dirt and grime crusting to its grey surface. She picks it up, inspects it for a moment, and slides it into the pocket of her coat. She catches Maria giving her a funny look.

"A souvenir, for Patches."

Maria's grin grows even wider, "Ah, smart." She beckons to the lamp, clearly itching to leave and deliver her revenge.

They step up to the lamp and leave behind an empty Godless Nightmare.

***

The familiar scent of aged wood and musty books enter their senses as the Lecture Hall unfolds before them.

"After you, this is your moment." Karigan gestures with her hand towards the cracked door across the hall.

Maria's eyes glint as she stalks up to the door, her fist raised to pound the glass. "You've got visitors dear Patches." She waits a moment, listening for a response. She gets none. "I believe it's in your best interest to open this door." She's met with silence.

"Maybe he's not there?"

Maria rolls her shoulders, "No harm in checking, is there?" She takes a step back and raises her leg, preparing to kick the door in. She lashes out with the sturdy heel of her boot but the door only groans in protest, it's old wood creaking under the sudden force. Maria tries again and on the third try the door finally swings open in a violent burst of splintered wood. They rush inside.

A flurry of movement and scuttling flashes through the room.

"There you are." Maria growls as Patches makes his way on top of a table.

"Oh, this cannot be, you cannot be . . . " Patches words stutter out of his mouth, fear coating.

Maria leans forward, "Cannot what? That trick with the web was smart indeed, yet here we are." Maria's eyes are alight with playfulness and contentment. "We met someone, someone you may know." Maria turns towards Karigan and nods.

Karigan tosses the dirty chalice in front of Patches with a metallic clang.

"No, you didn't . . . Lord Amygdala, how did this come to pass?"

"By the ends of our blades, that's how."

Patches eyes flash with anger, "You are nothing but thieving harlots."

"Once again, that doesn't even make sense." Karigan sighs.

Suddenly Patches says something unexpected. "Hah well, enough with the trifling details, you have offered salvation. Saved the sorry bastard"

Maria's eyebrows raise up in both disgust and confusion. "The bastard? You'd turn away from your god without a second thought? You're nothing but a faithless coward out to save his own skin."

"My, aren't you just filled with foul words. I'm trying to mend the bond between us, can't you see that? Or are you too thick to not realize a blossoming relationship ripe with opportunity and prosperity?"

Maria turns to Karigan in disbelief, "Can you make any sense of this lunatic?"

"I think the only thing he understands is greed."

"A lie if I've ever heard one!"

"You literally pushed me off a cliff so that you could rob me. Is that not an action driven by greed?"

"Not by greed! No, no, no, by the powerful will of my God."

"That you've forsaken." Karigan retorts, annoyance starting to nag on her. "You're impossible."

Patches cracks a sly grin, "As I said, why don't we drop all of this? I'm sure we would become fast friends."

"That's not going to happen." Maria growls.

"Oh don't tell me you're still upset about the web? It was harmless!"

"I'd say repulsive. That and you're a liar and a cheat. Unworthy of anything."

"You know you are quite harsh for a Lady. I'm sure if you thought everything through, you'd see just how charming and fortunate I can be to you and your cause."

Anger blazes through Maria's eyes as she hears the words. She had had it with the slippery spider. She abruptly unsheathes her Rakuyo and raises it above her head. Just as she's about to bring it down, a gentle grip holds her arm.

Karigan appears by her side, "It's not worth it Maria. He's just scum, he's nothing to us."

Maria's face softens and she lets out a frustrated sigh, "I suppose your right but . . . " Maria takes her other fist and strikes Patches square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. He lays in a crumpled heap, out cold on the ground.

"That was worth it."

Karigan smiles, "Agreed, now, why don't we check out the top floor? There's got to be something up there."

"Most likely, let's just hope it's not another Nightmare realm."


	9. Nightmare of Mensis

"Another one?" Karigan sighs as she and Maria cross through the threshold and into seemingly another Nightmare, "I'm tired of this, how many are we going to have to deal with?"

Maria pauses and walks out into the open, soaking up the surroundings. "This one is different, can't you feel it? There is something dark here, something not meant to be so brazenly stumbled upon."

The sky is an angry dark and quivering in tension as ruptured clouds ooze an inky blackness across the rolling sky. Strangely twisted rocks sprout from the hard ground like broken trees. The very atmosphere itself seems to be saturated in raw insanity. Apprehension settles in, crawling up from the abyss of their subconscious; a silent scream that begs to be noticed.

"You're right, something's off, could that mean . . ?"

Maria nods firmly, her eyes hardening. "Micolash. This is his twisted realm, a nightmare born out of his insanity and insatiable thirst for eldritch power. The realm of a madman. I have no doubt that slaying him will bring us closer to the end, it has to."

"Well, I don't like this place, let's just try to get in and out as fast as we can. I doubt anything good can come out of lingering for too long."

Maria nods in agreement and strides out further, Karigan right behind her. A silver beast leaps out at them but with a flash of steel and swish of air, the beast falls dead to the ground within seconds. They make their way up, scrambling for footing as the loose gravel crumbles away down the steep hill.

Karigan turns her head to look out into the horizon. It is strange and captivating, almost unnerving to see the ground end so abruptly, as if it were merely floating. The boiling sky, a smeared canvas of murky purples, blues and blacks stretches on forever; only breaking as an endless thin line of silhouetted mountains juts up from far below. A faint yellow glow hides behind the mountains. A small spark of hope surges through her. Could it be the sun? A meager sign that the Night was coming to its end? Karigan cautiously peers over the edge, expecting to see ground at the bottom, but is only met with more heavy clouds, swirling like the sea. She shakes her head and continues climbing up the slope, watching as Maria rounds the corner at the top and disappears behind a rock face.

Suddenly the air lights up from behind the corner and a thick throbbing noise fills the air. A scream follows and a heavy thud as someone crashes to the ground. Maria. In a panic, Karigan sprints up the rest of the slope and tumbles around the corner. In the small instant before her blood boils, she sees Maria thrashing on the ground, holding her head tightly. The light bores through her and her legs turn to hot needles as she collapses to the ground, a cry caught in her throat. The throbbing noise probes into her head, causing her head to swim and her blood to thicken.

Karigan turns her head on the ground, trying to clear her vision and see Maria. "What . . . is going on . . ?" She manages to croak as her body involuntarily twitches.

Maria's eyes meet hers, wild with panic. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Her face contorts in discomfort and frustration; with a shaky hand she manages to point up far above, to the source of the blinding light.

Karigan lets out another groan as her blood spikes. They just had to get away from the light, find a place that would provide shadow to hide in. She struggles to look around, her vision only getting progressively worse. She spots a small alcove of rocks, a perfect refuge from the blaze. A faint object sprouts from the ground beside the rocks. A lantern.

Through the haze of agony, she begins to drag herself across the sharp, stony ground. Maria catches on and begins the arduous task. It feels like it takes them ages to reach the alcove, yet it was only a few meters away from where they had fallen.

Maria lets out a gasp of relief as she and Karigan curl up behind the rock, huddling next to each other. The relief is almost instant. The throbbing light disappears and the pain in their blood reduces to a dull ache.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Karigan pants, rubbing her arms forcibly.

Maria shakes her head and rubs her eyes, "I don't know, . . . I've never experienced anything like that before. One moment I was fine then the next I was on the ground."

"It kind of felt like, an extreme sort of frenzy. Remember when we fought Ebrietas?"

Maria nods.

"Well, she was releasing a frenzied aura, not nearly as potent as this, but enough for me to notice it. It felt kind of similar, like my blood was going insane."

"You're probably right, but how are we supposed to get past this? I doubt we will last very long out in the open like that."

Karigan frowns, trying to remember if she had anything to deal with the frenzy. She pulls out three small vials from her pocket. "I have these, though I don't know how much they'll help. They're supposed to calm the nerves, it might help us." She passes two to Maria, and keeps the other for herself, "Other than that, I suppose we just run? I'm not sure we can do much else without really knowing what it is."

Maria nods and gestures to a path on the left, "We'll run through there. There's more cover, don't stop for anything. Just keep running." Maria gets to her feet, crouching to stay behind the rock though. "Are you ready?"

Karigan grimaces, but she gets into a crouch and readies herself to run. "As I'll ever be."

Maria takes off at a mad sprint, pebbles spraying up into Karigan's face as she launches up from behind the rock. She takes a large breath and explodes from behind the rock, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Immediately the air lights up and the throbbing pain pierces her skin, yet she keeps running. Maria stumbles up ahead slightly as a silver beast jumps out.

"Don't fight it! Just keep running!" Maria calls out, her voice nearly drowning in the perpetual throb. Karigan rolls away from the lunging beast, skidding across the ground as she jumps to her feet in a wild panic. Just as her blood feels like it's about to explode through her skin, she rounds the corner and escapes the light.

Just up ahead where Maria is running, a projectile hurtles through the air.

"Maria watch out!"

Too late. The boulder smashes into the ground and engulfs the area in a spray of stone and dust. Karigan coughs and waves the dust away from her face, and peers through the cloud. Just a few feet away from where the boulder made its impact, Maria stands wide-eyed, mouth agape. She shakes herself from her stupor and calls out a thank you before resuming running. They had escaped the light only to run from boulder heaving giants. Great.

"Up there, there's a door!" Maria calls as she dodges another flying rock. Karigan looks up and notices the massive set of doors that rest behind the giants. She picks up her pace and catches up to Maria. Within moments they stand in front of the heavy doors. They frantically heave against the doors with all their might, attempting to open it before the giants caught up to them. Finally with a groan of grinding steel and rusted hinges, the door slides open just enough for the hunters to squeeze through. They turn around and slam the doors closed before slumping to the ground in a heap of tired limbs and labored breathing.

A moment of silence passes before the two erupt into wheezy laughter. "Gods above . . . I swear we never get any breaks do we?" Maria laughs, turning her head to look at Karigan.

"From flying spiders, that other bastard spider, puking monsters to boulder heaving giants, we've been through it all. I don't think it can really get much worse can it?"

Maria rolls her eyes, "Why would you even say that? It's now going to get worseyou know."

"I didn't peg you for the superstitious type."

Maria shrugs with a smile and slowly gets to her feet. "There's a lot you don't know about me." She grins as she lends her hand to help haul Karigan up.

"I suppose that's true, for now at least." Karigan stretches and trots into the next room, only to stop dead in her tracks, "You have got to be kidding me."

Maria walks up beside Karigan and looks around the room, her face falling when she sees them. "This is your fault. I blame you." Maria groans without taking her eyes off of the ceiling high above.

Spiders. Spiders everywhere hang from silken web strung to the ceiling. And not just little ones, a spider larger than anything they had seen before hangs in the middle.

"Why blame me!? I can't help it if the spiders decided this was a nice cozy place to sleep!" Karigan whispers through clenched teeth.

"You said it couldn't get any worse, remember?"

"That's just a saying! It doesn't have any power to it!"

Maria jerks her hand out to the room in front of them, "Well obviously it does!"

Karigan just rolls her eyes, "Come on then, we can't just stand here complaining."

"I'm not complaining, just making a clearly obvious point."

"Fine fine, blame me all you like, but that doesn't change the fact that you're going to help me deal with them."

Maria unsheathes her blade and mutters under her breath, "I should just let you fight all of them."

"What was that?" Karigan asks.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you haven't pulled your blade out yet." Maria grins.

"Who says I need my sword?" She whips out her pistol, takes aim and fires a single shot into one of the smaller spiders. It awakens from its slumber and slides down the web until plopping down to the ground with a heavy thud. Maria visibly shudders as its hairy legs scritch across the ground at an alarming speed. Karigan jumps at it with her blade, killing it in one heavy handed blow. She shoots another one down and this time Maria kills it while releasing a rather dramatic snort of disgust.

As if sensing its brethren or perhaps even children perishing under the hunters blades, the massive spider awakens and slinks to the floor, sending small tremors through the stones with each lumbering step.

"Oh Gods, this is awful," Maria groans as she leaps backwards from a outstretched leg, "If anything happens to me because of this blasted spider I'll end you myself."

Karigan chuckles, "Will you now?" She ducks underneath a blow and thrusts upward, severing two legs.

"I'll push you off another cliff, how's that?" Maria grunts as she circles to the opposite side of the spider. The two hunters were now on both sides of the spider, effectively flanking it. Simultaneously they leap forward with their blades, bringing the spider crashing down to the ground in a high pitched death squeal.

"See, teamwork! No need to go pushing me off any cliffs."

"For now." Maria retorts with a wicked grin. Karigan couldn't tell if she was fully joking or not.

They pick off the rest of the smaller spiders with ease and exit the room. A stone bridge leads outside where the full moon glows brightly, washing the area in white light. A lone figure stands in the middle of the bridge, a sword held down at his side.

"What do you say? Enemy or friend?" Karigan asks, drawing her weapon either way.

"I, I can't be sure, but he looks familiar." Maria draws her blade as well and tentatively steps out into the moonlight. The man begins to walk towards them, his blade raising into offensive position.

Maria's posture stiffens and she whips her Rakuyo up in front of her. "Edgar, stop." Her voice is firm and filled with aggression.

"You know who that is?" Karigan asks from behind, raising her blade to match Maria's. The man continues to walk slowly toward them.

"Yes, he's a Choir intelligencer." Maria practically spits the words.

The man doesn't seem to recognize Maria, his face is distant, as if his mind were some place far off. He leaps forward with his sword but the two easily backstep out of the way.

Maria bristles with anger and lashes out with both blades extended, catching Edgar right in the chest. He stumbles back but straightens himself out and continues his advance.

Maria growls and attacks again, this time cleaving to his leg. He crumbles to the ground. Maria walks up and points her blade at his neck, "You're long gone by now, this is a mercy."

He looks up with emotionless, hollow eyes, almost pleading her to kill him. In one swift strike she grants his wish.

Silence hangs in the air as Maria wipes her blades clean and sheathes them.

"Are you alright?" Karigan quietly asks.

Maria lets out a sigh, "Yes, let's get moving, Micolash can't be far off now."

"Do you think Edgar was protecting him?"

"Most likely, but he was a shell of his former self. His real body is probably one of those shriveled up corpses back in Yar'hagul."

"That's why you said it was a mercy."

Maria nods, "Don't forget, this is another Nightmare realm, like the one I was stuck in." She turns away and begins walking down the rest of the bridge. Gone were all traces of humor and lightheartedness. Long grudges from the past were climbing up from her mind, her anger and discontent for the choir reawakening. All of her focus now set on seeing Micolash dead.

Karigan follows from behind, not wanting to disturb Maria. They enter a large, cavernous room cloaked in darkness. Small little tin men, that almost look like strange dolls, trot around, seemingly ambivalent to the two intruders. With sharp alertness, they wind their way across the broken floor, carefully avoiding the holes that drop off into an abyss.

"Kind of creepy." Karigan mutters, keeping a close eye on the small men. Two larger beings attack them with whips and cleavers, but their strength is outmatched by the hunters speed. They crash to the ground with a moan. A glowing elevator lies at the end of the room and the hunters ride it up.

Stale air turns transforms into the chilled breeze that slides its way under the hunters coats once they rise outside. Small cages hang from branches of twisted trees high above them. A horrid hybrid of dog and crow lays curled up in the cage.

"Another Mensis experiment?"

Maria merely nods, not even paying the pitiful creature a second glance. Before they know it they cross a bridge and find themselves standing before another set of doors.

"This is it."

"How can you be sure?"

Maria's eyes are stone cold and she grips her Rakuyo tightly, "I can feel it."

They step into the room.

Cold damp mist swirls along the bottom of the floor, where spiders and eyeballs are stuck with pins along the walls. A looming shadow struts across the far wall.

"Ahhh, Kos, or some say Kosm . . . Do you hear our prayers?" A ghastly man makes his appearance. His scholar robes are tattered and dirty, his hair hangs limply in his face. His eyes sit in deep sunken pits and a Mensis cage rests over his head. He continues his speech, "No, we shall not forget the dream. No one can catch us! No one can stop us now!" He raises his arms and begins to laugh, high and shrill while walking behind a book shelf.

"Micolash I presume?" Karigan asks while heaving up her weapon and readying her pistol.

Maria nods, "His reign of madness ends here." She takes off, chasing down the cackling madman.

Karigan follows behind, attempting to keep the frail man in her sight. He runs and runs, turning constantly around the book shelves, seemingly impossible to catch. His laughter bounces and echoes off the walls, only adding to both their frustration and confusion. He rounds a corner and sprints into an open room lined with book shelves, Maria hot on his heels.

The two hunters face Micolash, blocking off his only escape route from the room. His face is alight with insanity, a smile engulfing his face. He throws his arm out and a burst or tentacles explodes outward.

Maria laughs at his futile attempt to protect himself and lunges forward viciously, her blades poised to shred. Micolash leaps backwards, but not far enough to be free of her attack. Her Rakuyo bites into his side and he stumbles back. Maria takes a step closer but Micolash throws out a heavy handed fist and punches her squarely in the jaw. She lets out a squeak of surprise and reels a tiny bit but her smile only grows wider. She wipes the thin trickle of blood coming from her mouth with her thumb and raises her Rakuyo once more.

"Your pathetic attempts to ward us off are commendable, but regardless," She twirls her Rakuyo in her hand, "You're going to die here, by my hand."

Micolash merely cackles, oblivious to the severity of Maria's words, "Ah hah hah ha! Ooh! Majestic! A hunter is a hunter, even in a dream. But alas, not too fast! The nightmare swirls and churns unending! You have no power over me!" He lunges again with his fist but Maria simply leans to the side to avoid it. She lashes out with her blades, sending a spray of blood splahing along the walls. So intense is her focus that she does not notice the small, lithe Ethereal Walkers that begin to stalk behind her.

Karigan jumps out, taking down the Walkers while Maria maims Micolash with her ever persistent blades.

"What the- where did he go!?" Maria yelps once Micolash suddenly disappears before her eyes.

The air is suddenly filled with a shrill moaning sound; seeping through the walls from its distant location. The pair dash out of the room and run up the stairs, careful to avoid the bolts fired from the little mannequin men.

Karigan wildly points ahead of her, "There he is!"

Micolash stops, gives them a little wave and steps through a mirror, its surface rippling and reflecting dull arcane light. Maria runs up to it and places her hand on its cool surface, but it is solid and impenetrable.

Micolash's voice echoes once again, spewing incoherent nonsense, "As you once did for the vacuous Rom, grant us eyes, grant us eyes. Plant eyes on our brains, to cleanse our beastly idiocy."

"By the Old Blood if that little man doesn't shut up I'm going to go crazy." Maria growls, her wild smile turning into a frown. They hear the patter of footsteps and whip around to see Micolash dashing past them, laughter trailing behind him like a snake. They chase after him, so close they can almost reach is tattered robe. He runs into another open room and stops.

"Got you now-" Maria yells, but is cut short by a heavy gate slamming down just inches from her face, sealing Micolash in the room. "Goddammit!" She curses, pounding her fist on the wooden gate.

Karigan lightly tugs on Maria's arm, "Come on, I think I saw another way through. We might be able to drop in there."

Maria turns and gives a nod before following after Karigan. They climb a set of stairs, turn into another musty room and peer over a rotten railing. Karigan hoists herself up and hops over, landing on the ground in a small poof of dust. Seconds later Maria lands beside her. Micolash stands in front of them.

"Nowhere to run now." Maria's voice is heavy and brimming with acrimony, her entire being bristling with hostility. "It's time to wake up." She raises her blades above her, but instead of pointing them at him, she points them at her chest.

"Maria wait, no stop!" Karigan leaps forward but its too late, Maria plunges the blades through her chest and draws them out in an explosion of blood. The blood spikes catch Karigan in the gut and she is sent tumbling across the ground. Maria doesn't even seem to notice.

She dashes forward, the hot vileblood trailing behind her and slashes right into Micolash. She does this again and again, filling the air with the sickly smell and wet sound of blood spraying.

"You think you had the right to do what you did?!" Maria screams through her onslaught, "You think you were doing it for the greater good?!"

Micolash collapses to the ground, covered in lacerations. Gone is the look of delighted madness, now replaced by the pale ghost of fear. Maria drops her blades and kneels on top of him, her fist raised to strike.

"All of those people!" She hits him hard, "You killed all of them!" Another punch, "They didn't deserve this! They were innocent you sick bastard!" Tears are streaming down her face and her voice strains and cracks. She hits him over and over again, her gloved hand becoming drenched in blood. "Did you enjoy it? Watching as you destroyed the city, kidnapping the inhabitants!? Preforming sick experiments?"

Karigan realizes that this is no longer just about Micolash, this was something personal. The parallels between the two are indisputable.

Maria continues to rain down the blows yet Micolash no longer makes any sound, his face empty and hollow.

The tears flow freely from Maria's eyes, "You're nothing but filth, a beast yourself."

Karigan gets up and slowly walks up behind Maria, gently placing her hand on her shaking shoulder. Maria stops hitting Micolash, who is clearly dead. She climbs off his lifeless body and slumps backwards into Karigan's arms, her tears still streaming down her face.

It breaks Karigan's heart to see her friend like this, to see her in such a state of distraught. "It's alright Maria, it's over, it's all over." She soothes.

Maria trembles and turns her face into Karigan's coat, gripping her arms in some shaky semblance of an embrace. They sit there for a while, in each others arms as Maria's shaking comes to an end.

Finally she speaks, her voice clear but quiet, "I'm sorry Karigan, I . . . I didn't realize I still had that all in me." She sits up and scoots over.

"It's fine Maria, really. But you don't have to worry about that any longer. It's all over and done with. You're free."

Maria lets out a small smile, "Thank you, you are right, I suppose it's just hard to get it out."

Karigan returns her smile and stands up, "So shall we return to the dream? I'm sure we could use a break."

Maria stands as well, "I'd like nothing more."


	10. Quiet Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a little self indulgence...

The dream rests in perfect solitude. The air is still and warm, enveloping everything in a serene silence. White lilies slumber underneath the blue sky ribboned with red, like crimson robes. Karigan lets out a sigh of pure contentment. Sitting down, sleeves under her waist coat rolled up, her trench coat bunched up beside her, she feels at complete ease. She takes in a gulp of the sweet air, tilts her head back and closes her eyes. The dream is a perfect place for reprieve, offering the chance to relax and escape from a world drenched in blood and the madness of men.

Maria stands out of sight inside the workshop, chatting with Gehrman. Her outburst with Micolash had unwittingly unleashed her own bottled up demons and emotions and had taken its toll. Maria seemed tired and unresponsive, her face sinking into a sullen cavity. Shame and guilt once again. When they arrived back in the dream Karigan had suggested that she speak to Gehrman, if he was around. If anyone could get through Maria's hard exterior, he could. And so Maria left Karigan to share her thoughts with her oldest friend, her voice floating through the air in soft murmurs, mingling with the quiet pop of firewood and candle-flame.

Karigan settles into her thoughts, nestling against the wall of flowers and vines that support her. Muddled images of what her life used to look like before the hunt float in and out, passing through her mind and leaving behind a sense of longing. She becomes absorbed in these thoughts, completely oblivious to the passage of time. She can't remember too much, but one thing is certain, she misses her home.

The quiet sound of leather treading upon loose ground arouses her from her trance. She opens her eyes to see Maria trotting toward her, a tiny smile spread across thin lips.

"Did I wake you?" She asks as she plops down beside her, their shoulders touching.

"No, merely day dreaming." She pauses, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. I feel much better, less burdened if you will. Like I"ve let go of something that's been holding me back."

Karigan lets out a sigh of relief, "Good, I'm glad, you really had me worried there you know."

Maria's laugh fills the quiet, "You mustn't trouble yourself over me." She leans to the side more, bringing them closer. Karigan feels herself blushing.

They sit in comfortable silence together, basking in the sky's soft glow until Maria's lilted voice fills it. "So tell me, how did you come to be here?"

Karigan turns her head to face Maria, "You mean here in the dream?"

"How you became a hunter, if it's not too much trouble?"

Karigan exhales, she didn't remember much, but this was as clear as day, "I got sick." She waits a moment before continuing, feeling Maria's gaze on her, "It started slow, nothing but a slight ache and chill but it turned into something worse. Before I knew it I could barely go anywhere without coughing blood up into a handkerchief. The doctors didn't know what it was, they couldn't help me. So I really only had one choice left."

"You traveled to Yharnam."

Karigan nods, "Home to the healing church, creator of medical miracles. I had heard tales of the power of blood healing but I was skeptical, it sounded almost barbaric to me."

"Where were you originally from?" Maria asks.

"Far away from Yharnam, North west. A small town, most have never even heard of it. Anyways, it took a long time to get from there to the 'fabled city'." She snorts, "So when I finally got there and met with a blood minister he gave me an ultimatum; Have a transfusion to save my life but sign a contract, or walk away and die elsewhere."

"You chose the contract." Maria confirms.

"Not like I had much choice, I was going to die anyway, yet the contract never exactly specified what it was that I would be doing. It just mentioned cleaning up after the church and partaking in similar duties. I had no idea that it would mean slaughtering men turned beast by their own bloodlust. And so the hunt began." She laughs bitterly.

Maria's face is sympathetic, "So do you regret your choice?"

Karigan pauses for a moment but the answer is clear, "No. This might be a living hell but it's much better than dying to some blasted sickness. At least here I'm doing something to help. Besides, I wouldn't have met you and you might still be stuck in that eternal Nightmare." She laughs nervously.

"That may be true," Maria chuckles back, her laughter instantly dissolving any embarrassment from Karigan. She leans forward and shrugs her coat off and places it on the ground, "No need for so many layers here."

Karigan nods in agreement but feels self-conscious of her attire. Her plain wrinkled waistcoat pales in comparison to Maria's finery. Her waistcoat is covered in tiny intricate patterns that swirl over a soft cloth red. Noble's clothes.

Maria leans back again, closer this time. Karigan can swear her face must be turning bright red. "Ah, so, what's your favorite food?" She stutters.

Maria raises an eyebrow, another sly smile forming, "Pardon?"

Another nervous chuckle, "You know, what kind of food do you miss?"

"Hmpf, well I suppose I miss fruit, and wine. It's been a long time since I even thought about that though, what brought you to ask?"

"Well, I know that I certainly miss eating, since for some reason we never feel hunger here. Just another strange perk of the dream I guess."

"So?"

"So what?" Karigan asks, confused once again.

"So what do you miss about the real 'waking world'?" She laughs heartily.

"You mean besides being able to live a normal life? I sure do miss a soft bed, and books."

Maria nods to the workshop, "You do realize there's an entire building full of them, right?"

Karigan snorts, "Yeah but have you actually looked at them? I swear their all on 'How to Pick up Fair Maidens', Gherman's books I assume. Not really my kind of read."

"Yes Gherman was always rather er, awkward around females, it made for an amusing sight though."

"He doesn't seem awkward with you."

"That's because he's known me for a very long time, he's like a father to me." Maria replies, sentiment glued to her words. She exhales and takes her cap off, the platinum hair framing her face swinging loosely. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Karigan's breath hitches in her throat, "Uh, about what?" Trying her hardest to sound unflustered.

Maria doesn't say anything, instead she closes her eyes and reaches over with a gloved hand and grasps Karigan's. Karigan freezes but the tension uncoils when Maria gives her a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright."

Her cheeks heat up but this time the embarrassment is absent. She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes like Maria. She wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling, she cared for Maria that much was certain, but could it be something more? Maria had been there for her time and time again, providing companionship and something even beyond that. In truth it was simple, Maria had grown extremely close to Karigan's heart, and she could assume Maria felt the same judging by her ease and actions.

So they sit, side by side, hand in hand, resting together. They slip into a state of comfort and happiness, their eyes closed against the dreams light.

Maria's words slip through the air one last time, "Karigan?"

"Yeah?" She replies, her words slurred by drowsiness.

"I'm really glad you're here with me."

"Me too."

Maria's head slumps against Karigan's shoulders, her breathing deepening and evening out. Within moments she is fast asleep. Karigan allows herself a smile and settles in lower, mindful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside her. She too succumbs to the ever enticing embrace of sleep.

***

She is pulled from her deep sleep by a sudden thought. She shifts up and rubs her eyes before checking on Maria. She sleeps peacefully beside her, her breathing deep and slow. Karigan gingerly shakes Maria's shoulder, rousing her from sleep. Maria lets out a soft groan before sitting upright and running a hand through her hair.

"Is it time to go?" Maria asks, her voice still cracked from sleep.

"Well I had a thought . . ."

Alertness jumps to her eyes, "Do tell."

"We spoke of my home, but what about yours?"

Confusion seeps into Maria's expression, "You know I'm from Cainhurst . . ."

"Exactly. And I've been there. We could go back, if you wished."

Both trepidation and excitement shroud her face, "But . . . how? Cainhurst is sealed off . . ."

"I got summoned. Well, not through someone, but I found a summon letter addressed to me, it was rather odd. We could go back together though."

"Honestly, the thought scares me, but at the same time, I do miss my home." She looks down for a moment before smiling and glancing back up, her eyes brightening, "Let's do it."

Karigan beams and stands on cramped legs, stretching them in the process. Maria gets up as well, stifling a yawn between her hand.

"Still a little sleepy eh?"

Maria rolls her shoulders with a smirk and begins trotting past her, "I haven't realized just how much I needed a quiet rest like that, I feel much better."

"Same, it's nice not to think about nightmares and beasts for once," Karigan walks past the Doll, giving her a smile of acknowledgement before kneeling at the headstone, "You ready?"

Maria stands next to her, "Of course."

The two warp out of the dream.

***

Snow falls from the darkened sky in a slow swirling dance as the chilled Cainhurst air pierces straight through their coats, seeping into their bones. Immediately Karigans hands fly to her mouth, attempting to bring heat to them, her breath creating small frosted clouds.

"Just as cold as I remember," Maria gives a small laugh while rubbing her arms up and down to ward off the chill. She takes a few steps forward, the snow crunching under her boots as she looks up at the grand architecture. Pointed peaks stand out among the whirl of snow as the castle looms upward at an impossible height. She takes a few moments to take in the familiar surroundings but her smile begins to disappear, "Wait, where are the guards? The greeting party?" She turns around to look at Karigan, "The people?"

Karigan takes a moment, swiveling in her place to find any sign of life, or any sign of occupation for that matter. There was none to be found.

"Maria, I'm not sure . . . maybe they're inside? To get away from the cold?"

Concern spreads across her friends face, "No, there has always been guards posted at the gates. Even on the coldest of nights. Someone should be here."

Karigan gives a slow nod, dread slinking its way through the air. Something wasn't right. It was much too quiet, no signs of life anywhere. No footprints in the snow leading to the castle, no fires or lanterns for light and warmth. The place was desolate. Abandoned. Something had clearly happened here, something terrible.

Maria seems to catch on to the same thought. "No, no, no, you're right, they must be inside."

"Maria, I don't think it's such a good idea to go in there . . ." Karigan states. Upon closer inspection it became very apparent that the castle had slipped into a state of decay. Bricks were crumbling, rubble poked through the snow and strange sounds were echoing from the canyon that the castle teetered on.

Maria shakes her head profusely, slipping into a state of denial. Looking up to see Karigan's distressed face she turns and runs towards the giant opening into the main castle, her shoulder cloak billowing behind her.

"Wait!" Karigan runs after her, aware of the blood lickers crawling their way up the snowy cliffs, disturbed from their sleep by the sound of pounding footsteps. Startled by their sudden horrid appearance, Karigan slashes the few that try to make chase before rushing into the castle entrance.

Her heart feels clogged in her throat when she sees Maria standing perfectly still, her arms hanging limply at her sides as she gazes around the lobby in choked desolation. And simmering anger.

Ghostly apparitions glide across the once glossy floor, thick rich curtains sag under years of disuse and a thick coating of dust layers everything in a decrepit haze.

"They did this."

"Who are you talking about?"

Maria turns, her voice sliding like slick ice through the frigid air, "The Executioners."


	11. Vileblood

A long stretch of silence fills the gap between them, Maria brewing in her pure furor and disbelief; Karigan carefully keeping her distance as not to invoke her friends ire. The amount of raw emotion seeping into the atmosphere could be felt, as if her anger was heating up the very air itself.

Finally Maria lets out a long sigh and turns to face Karigan, her face softening slightly, but the cold hard edge in her eyes remains.

"Do not misinterpret my anger as being directed to you, you couldn't have known what happened."

"I know that, it's just that I should have thought this all through before mentioning it. I mean look at the state that Yharnam, Byrgenwerth and even Y'har gul are in. I shouldn't have been so naïve as to think that Cainhurst would be any different." She lets out a quiet sigh, "I'm sorry Maria."

Maria takes a few steps till she stands right in front of the shorter hunter, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be. But I have to ask, how much do you know of the Executioners?"

A new type of fear slips under Karigan's skin. She didn't know particularly much about the organization itself, however she happened to know one of it's members. One with a strangely cheerful disposition and facial hair that would put a hermit to shame. She didn't want to lie to Maria, but mentioning Alfred would bring nothing but trouble. As much as Karigan was somewhat creeped out by Alfred and his behavior (no one should be that cheery on the night of the hunt), she didn't want to see him hurt. If Maria found out about him, she'd surely do something terrible, Karigan had no doubt.

"I'm not sure, I've heard of them, but I only know a little," Karigan steadies her somewhat shaky voice, "They're the Vilebloods sworn enemies right?"

Maria nods, her light eyes narrowing, "Sworn to wipe the Vileblood lineage off the face of the Earth. They despise us," She lets out a heartless laugh, "Not that I can particularly blame them. We Vilebloods have sick tendencies."

"You're a Vileblood yet you're not like them. They can't all be bad." Karigan tries to comfort.

Maria huffs, a joyless smile spread thin across her lips, "Oh believe me, I can still feel it, the thirst. Vilebloods possess a perpetual thirst for blood, one of the many things that give us a bad image. I have been able to keep it at bay and I do not share in the same delight that the rest of the nobles feel when they drink, but that doesn't mean that I don't yearn for it." She takes a moment to scan the dreary room, a scant image of its once magnificence. "It's not just our thirst though, so tell me, do you know why we Vilebloods have invoked the attention of the Executioners?"

Karigan shakes her head, she knew next to nothing about the Cainhurst nobles and their lifestyles.

"You see, they love blood, that much is obvious, but it is how they kill, slaughter and mutilate their prey. It's brutal and savage. They view it as a sport, something to entertain themselves with, the flaying of beasts and the like. They can dress themselves in fine clothes and sip from silver goblets, but that doesn't conceal their primal nature. Their beasts themselves."

"But killing beasts is a common practice. The hunters, the church they all partake in the slaughter, hell even the church developed a blood drink that brought the beast scourge upon its unsuspecting denizens!"

Maria's face goes dark, "That's not the reason. Cainhurst nobles don't just kill beasts for pleasure, they kill humans too."

It's as is the atmosphere gets darker and heavier as the truth is revealed.

"Our gracious Queen desires the blood of humans," Maria snarls, blatant disgust coating her words, "She sought immortality through the blood of others. And in her own sick way, she obtained it, in a sense."

"Immortality? But how is that even possible?" Karigan's eyes are wide, eager to learn more.

"It's a quality in human blood, some kind of dreg. Get enough of it and it makes you undying. Our Queen was obsessed with it, sending the nobles out on countless hunts for more blood, and in the process turning the world against us."

"That’s . . ."

"Horrible?" Maria interjects, "I know, they disgust me. They bring me nothing but shame. But at the same time . . . "

Maria steps further into the room, keeping a close eye on the ghostly women gliding along the sides. She turns around and opens her arms wide, gesturing to the aging carnage.

"They didn't deserve this. This slaughter." Maria's voice raises with her anger, "Not all of us were bad, those over zealous Executioners are no better than us, invading our home and killing the residents like beasts. They indulge themselves in crude methods and yet they thought that they had the right to do this!" She spits, her eyes blazing and body shaking with pent up anger. "Just look at what they did!"

Karigan takes a closer look, only noticing now the dried blood splashed and crusted along the floors and walls. The furniture bashed and destroyed, the thick fabric of curtains and rugs torn to shreds, and the bodies. Or what used to be bodies. Pulpy mounds are strewn across the floor, decay and corruption covering them in a thick layer. Karigan feels her stomach lurch.

"The work of a Lorgarius' Wheel, the weapons of Executioners."

In disbelief at the atrocity before her, "It's horrid, Maria, I'm so sorry you had to come back to see this."

Finally a note of sadness makes its appearance in Maria's voice, "Even though I have little love for my family's ways, this was once my home. I cannot allow this to go unpunished.They have to pay for what they did."

Alfred suddenly comes to mind in a rush of anger but Karigan quickly wipes it away. She knows that yes, Alfred is an Executioner and he even mentioned his hatred and disdain for the Vilebloods to her personally, but it is highly unlikely that Alfred would have participated in the Cainhurst slaughter. Assuming this had been committed many years ago, Alfred would've been too young. However that didn't erase the newfound disgust she was now feeling for him and his affiliation with the overly aggressive Executioners.

"Maria I'm not sure how you can do that. This looks like it was done long ago, and assuming the Executioners met the same fate as the church or the workshop, the've probably either disbanded or are now gone."

Maria gives a long hard look at the ruined floor before her shoulders heave with a sigh, "That may be the case, but I want to go further in. There's someone who just might still be there."

Concern for her friend and her psychological well being guide her words. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know what we'll find in there."

Maria's voice is stern but not harsh, "Would you be able to walk away from this if it was once your home?"

"No, you're right, I wouldn't." She sighs, knowing the truth.

Maria doesn't smile, yet the slight crinkle around her eyes betrays her, "Of course I am."

She unsheathes her Rakuyo and begins to walk up the grand staircase, the ghost of the once bright red carpet rustling under her footsteps. Karigan hoists her blade up on her shoulder and follows, her eyes tracking the motions of the ghosts that skirt in and out of view all around them. At the top of the staircase the moonlight seeping in between the cracks in the shattered glass window illuminate more figures ahead; both solid and transparent.

A shrill laugh pierces the air right behind Karigan as she whips her body around in both a reflex and fear. A ghost with bound wrists plunges a blade right into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in a spurt of blood. She falls back and in brings her good hand up to the shaft of the knife. Within seconds Maria appears by her side, her Rakuyo extended. With a flash of steel the ghost fades from view.

"Are you alright!?" Maria turns to her grimacing friend.

"Yeah, just gimme a second." Karigan grasps the handle of the knife and gives it a quick hard pull, yanking it out of her bleeding shoulder with a gasp. The knife falls to the floor with a clatter as she takes in a bloodvile, the blood bringing relief to her stab wound.

"How does that even work? How can a ghost use a material object like that?" Karigan groans as she rubs her healing shoulder.

Maria merely shrugs.

"Regardless that still hurt, so watch out for them. I must've walked right past her and didn't see."

"Clearly."

Karigan huffs and rolls her eyes, once again bringing her blade up now that her arm strength had returned.

They once again flinch from the cold as they step outside, following along a bridge guarded by countless statues. They glare down upon the two, their stony gazes lifeless, but nevertheless unnerving, as if they had souls of their own.

A flapping noise breaches the cold silence, followed by strange squawking.

"Maria . . . what was that?"

Maria swivels around, her eyes scanning the dark sky, trying to discern any shapes among the flurry of snow. "I'm not sure, keep your guard up."

Suddenly a piercing noise penetrates the icy air, causing both the hunters to grab at their heads. An invisible forces bowls into them, knocking them back to the snowy covered stones.

A grey scaly creatures flaps down in front of them, in a rather clumsy matter.

"Gargoyle!" Maria yelps as she rolls onto her stomach to get away from a descending claw. The pair jump to their feet and circle behind the strange creature. It looked like something taken from a horror novel, Karigan noted as she warily strafed it, something akin to a vampire. It made an ironic sort of sense, given the nature of the Vilebloods.

Maria dives in with her blade, Karigan following in suit. Their slashes barely knicked the thick hide of the creature, only thrusting attacks actually pierced through its defenses. The creature gives a feeble cry as Karigan rams her blade through its ribs, giving a sharp twist. The lifeless body slumps to the ground.

"Now," Karigan says, her teeth chattering, "How about we get out of this cold."

Maria smiles and takes the lead, walking through an archway that led to the less freezing indoors.

Karigan couldn't help but gasp as she enters a massive room, larger than any she had seen before. Bookshelves tower above her, offering an endless supply of books and knowledge. The magnificence of the room was sadly overshadowed by the moaning ghosts that patrol the bottom level, the thick layer of dust coating everything and the lack of any sort of light except for the cold glow of the moon.

"I could spend days in here." Karigan sighs, wishing that she were here under different circumstances.

"It's true, we have one of the largest collections of books on this side, though I never really had the chance to do much reading." Maria huffs, "The nobles seemed much more interested in shedding blood than reading books. A shame really that this has gone to waste."

Karigan nods and walks further into the room, weaving around the broken tables that litter the musty floor. Up ahead the ghosts take notice of their presence and begin moving toward them.

"Can we just run past them? I'd rather not face that many after getting maimed by just one."

Maria nods and points to a staircase behind the pack of ghosts.

"Jump up on the tables and run over there."

They hoist themselves up onto one of the tables and start running, knocking over stacks of books, unlit candles and old silverware in their wake. As one table ends they leap to the next, clearing the room and avoiding all the maidens within moments. They pace up the stairs and into the upper layer, one filled with the soft glow of candlelight lush red carpet and drapery. A stark contrast to the dark level below them.

"Where to now?"

Maria gestures with her head toward an opening that lead to the outside. Karigan internally groans knowing that they would have to step back out into the frosty air. They make their way across the room, avoiding the small darts being shot at them from afar. A nuisance really.

Moving through the castle grounds, icy walkways and long corridors, slaying everything from crazed servants to gargoyles, they find themselves standing on the roof overlooking the entire castle.

Karigan leans into Maria, her breath producing frosty smoke, "Maria where exactly are we going?"

"The throne room." Maria's eyes are as icy as the snow beneath their feet, her hair lightly tussling in the wintry air. "There's someone I need to see."

Karigan doesn't question any further, but can guess just who Maria might be referring to.

Crossing the slippery rooftop, Karigan keeps her eyes peeled to the sky; the openness of the roof was the perfect place for an ambush.

As if on cue, two gargoyles come flapping down to greet them, their sharp teeth bared and hungry for blood.

"You take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right." Maria says as she readies her weapon.

They charge at their targets, ready to rend hardened skin to ribbons. Karigan dances around her gargoyle, backstepping away from the creatures long reach and gnashing teeth. She lunges in with her blade, piercing it straight through the creatures neck. It lets out a small gurgle before collapsing. She turns just in time to hear a familiar screech stab the air. She instinctively reaches to cover her ears but stops in shock as she watches Maria do the same; a near fatal mistake.

Maria stands frozen, stunned by the creatures sonic cry, her back facing the incredible drop off the ledge. As if thinking the same thing as Karigan, the gargoyle charges at Maria, ready to send her falling to her death. In pure terror she just barely manages to bring her blade up in time for the lunging creature to run into. The blade slides right through it and ruptures out of its back but that doesn’t stop it from flying into Maria. She gives a startled cry as she is knocked off her feet and slips over the edge.

"Maria!" Kargain screams, running towards the ledge. Panic welling up in her she drops to her knees and peers over the ledge.

"Help me would you!" Maria dangles from the edge, her one gloved hand slipping as she desperately tries to maintain her grip.

Karigan flops down onto her stomach, ignoring the cold bite of snow soaking through her coat. She grasps Maria's hand with her own two and pulls. Her own gloves coated in frosty snow do not help with her grip, as she feels Maria slipping. Her hair begins whipping widely around her face, obscuring her view.

"Pull me up pull me up!" Maria yelps, her eyes flashing with fear.

"I'm trying! You keep slipping!" Karigan groans as she pulls with all her might, "Give me your other hand!"

Maria pauses for a moment before mustering up her remaining strength to throw her other dangling hand up. Her hand meets Karigans arm and squeezes for dear life.

"Hurry!"

With a heavy grunt Karigan huals her friend up over the ledge, back onto save solid reliable ground. Maria scrambles away from the ledge on her knees before collapsing on her back, her chest heaving from exertion.

"You're heavier than you look my friend." Karigan groans as she flops down beside Maria, feeling the strain in her arms.

Maria turns her head and smirks, the cold snow making her hair plaster to her forehead in damp clumps. "Either way, thanks. I thought I was done for there."

"You really aren't good with ledges are you?"

"I suppose not." Maria's cheeks are rosy from the cold, and maybe something more. "Well, shall we continue?"

Karigan groans, as much as she wanted to get out of the cold, her limbs felt like lead. "Yeah, staying out here in the cold's probably not doing anything positive for our health."

She gets to her feet and pushes herself upright with her hands on her knees. She extends her hand to Maria and helps her up as well.

"So, where is this throne room?"

"Over there, across the way." Maria points to a tower on the opposite side.

"And how exactly do we get over there?"

Maria's brow furrows as she looks around, trying to find the bridge that once connected the castle together.

"Bloody hell." Maria sighs.

"What now?"

"See that bridge down there? Around the spire?"

"Yeah . . . "

"We have to get on to that."

"How?"

"How do you think?"

"Wh- Oh. More ledges."

Maria confirms with a nod. "More ledges."

"Just try not to slip this time." Karigan smirks.

"Why you . . . it's icy okay! Not my fault I slipped."

Karigan brushes past her with a smile, "Uh-huh."

She hears Maria let out a defeated sigh behind her. She peers over the ledge and carefully drops down to a smaller one a few feet down. A spire twirls upward, like the tip of a lance. Vertigo grips her gut as the wind roars and makes her sway slightly. Slippery snow and high winds, not exactly the best climbing conditions at this height.

"Here goes nothing."

She jumps to the edge of the spire, her boot nearly skidding out from under her as she clings to the side of the pointed tip. She shimmies around to the other side, glances over her shoulder and drops down to the bridge that Maria had pointed out earlier. She peers up at the spire just in time to see Maria making her way slowly around the tiny ledge. She jumps down beside Karigan, a barely audible sigh of relief escaping her lips. She approaches a ladder on the other side of the bridge and begins climbing up it.

Soon both hunters stand atop a roof, peering through an arched doorway.

Karigan points through the door, "Okay, I bet you anything that's a trap."

Maria nods in agreement, "I wouldn't be surprised, ready yourself."

They unsheathe their weapons and step out on to the roof.

Through the flurry of snow and high winds, a figure can be seen, unmoving. Maria and Karigan exchange glances before cautiously moving forward. When they reach the center of the roof, the figure seems to come to life, but its features still remain a mystery. It reaches for a wicked looking scythe, grasping it firmly in its hand before moving towards them.

A frozen corpse. That is what stands before them. As he makes his way closer, his decayed skin frozen in patches, his hair blowing in the wind in raggedy clumps, he roars.

Maria stiffens instantly, her look of caution turning one to anger.

"Logarius." Her voice isn't raised, but the tone is so even and when paired with her expression, it is evident that Maria knows the husk of a person before her.

"Logarius? As in Executioners?" Karigan asks.

"The one and only. The leader of the Executioners."

The shriveled man is an imposing sight. Though his skin is hollow and frail looking, he stood with tall and strong, ready to commit to his duty of slaying Vilebloods. Slaying Maria.

He roars again and slashes at the air with his scythe, even though he's much to far away to hit them. An explosion of red arcane magic rushes out of his scythe, swirling towards them; an omen of death.

The two hunters dash away, and move in on the Martyr. He swipes with his scythe, a vicious weapon that gleams under the moonlight, with pure blind rage. It fuels his attacks. He is unrelenting. Karigan and Maria constantly dodge, always on the defensive, searching desperately for an opening. They regroup in the center, side by side, chests heaving as the fallen Executioner makes his way over.

Maria raises both arms above her torso, blades ready to plunge through her ribs.

Karigan quickly places a hand on Maria's arm and shakes her head, "Maria no, don't do this to yourself."

Maria looks at her friend before sighing and lowering her arms.

Karigan lets out a sigh of relief, feeling assured that Maria wouldn't use her Vileblood to fight. Logarius is right in front of them now, but instead of swinging his scythe, he plunges something into the ground. A sword.

A blazing red light unleashes from the blade, and along with it, dozens of smaller swords. They fly up into the air before raining down upon the two hunters. In a frenzy of steel and snow, Karigan backsteps away, trying to avoid the many projectiles. In her haste she had not realized just how close she was to the unprotected ledge. She looks up in time to see a sword spear her right in the gut, sending her reeling in shock and pain. She takes a step back and her boot meets nothing but empty air.

She gasps as gravity pulls her over the ledge, sending her to her death. A scream is wrenched from her lips as she watches the rooftop fall away and then everything goes black.

 

 

She awakes at the lantern gasping, the feeling of intense vertigo still lingering in her limbs. Her attention focuses and her head snaps up when she realizes that Maria is still up there, battling against the one who led the slaughter of her clan. With fresh new vigor she sprints through the castle as fast as she can, desperate to rejoin the fight against Logarius. She reaches the roof and haphazardly jumps to the spire and then the bridge, only focusing on getting back to help Maria, though it must've only been a few minutes since her fall.

The sound of steel zinging through the air resonates as she approaches the roof.

A small feeling of relief floods her as she sees Maria still standing, and not using her Vileblood. She runs up to her, her blade brandished before her.

Maria turns to her, her breathing ragged and shallow. Karigan feels a pang of guilt in seeing the condition of her friend. Blood was running down the side of her face, her coat was sliced in certain parts, stained red from seeping wounds and her whole body trembled with exhaustion.

"Sorry, I got back as fast as I could."

"And thank bloody hell for that, I don't know how much longer I would've lasted by myself."

Logarius roars and leaps into the air, his scythe poised to strike. He descends down upon them, his blade just nearly missing them as they roll to the ground.

Logarius turns and rushes them again but this time Karigan and Maria are ready. Simultaneously they thrust their blades into his gut, ducking under his raised weapon. He lets out a gurgle before slumping down into the snow; dead.

Maria collapses to her knees, her breathing extremely irregular. Blood stains her coat everywhere and her face shines with a gleam of sweat, even in the cold.

"Here, Maria use these." Karigan kneels down and passes her a few bloodvials.

Maria greedily stabs them into her thigh before gasping, "Thanks. I ran out while you were 'away'."

"I'm sorry about that, I guess even I'm susceptible to falling as well." She says sheepishly.

"It's alright. It's like I said, those edges are slippery."

Karigan laughs, "That they are."

They sit together while Maria catches her breath, Karigan rubbing her friends back as she recuperates. Maria's wounds heal finely, but the blood remains streaked on her, giving her a fearsome appearance.

After a moment Maria gets up and trots over to the center of the roof where an object lies in the snow. She bends down and picks it up before carrying it back to the brunette.

"A crown?" Karigan asks, her head cocking in confusion.

Maria passes it on to Karigan, "Put it on."

"Um may I ask why?"

Maria smirks, "Just do it. You'll see why soon enough."

Karigan shrugs and places the heavy crown upon her head, it's weight slumping down her forehead with its size. Within moments a massive rush of wind and fog whirls around them, sending their hair into a feathered frenzy. Karigan covers her eyes and when she opens them, the wall that once stood at the end of the roof disappears to reveal a staircase.

Her eyes widen, "What the . . . how did that work?"

Another mischievous smirk, "Cainhurst magic."

Karigan removes the crown and follows Maria into the secret room. She taps the lamp as she passes it before stepping up the stairs and walking into the throne room. Unlike the rest of the castle, the room is warm and lit by candles, illuminating the red carpet and drapes. At the far end rests a two thrones, one emptied and one occupied by a slight woman wearing a gown and an odd helmet. Karigan reaches for her weapon but Maria lays a hand on her arm, shaking her head when their eyes meet.

Maria steps further into the room, her back straight and her head held high. Karigan trails behind her but not too close.

Maria stops in front of the woman seated in the throne.

"Hello Annalise." Her words are strong and firm, filled with conviction.

Words like honey slip from behind the intricate helmet, "My my, It has been a long time, has it not? My dear Maria."

Maria says nothing, just simply stares at her queen.

"I thought thy were lost, never to return from the ranks of the Workshop. Thy forsake us."

Maria's eyes narrow, "I left because of what you did, turning the world against us. You disgust me."

"And yet here thy stand, drenched in the blood of thou enemies. Of our enemies." Annalise cackles, "Even thy can't run from your heritage. Of your tainted blood."

"I didn't come back to serve you. I am not a Vileblood."

"Oh, but thy are! Just look at thyself. You cannot deny the thirst you feel, I know it. Besides, Thy am my kin."

"That does not mean I take pleasure in it, and you are no kin of mine." Maria states firmly, she takes a few steps forward. "We may share the same blood, but I am nothing like you."

Annalise hisses, "Arrant fool, we are thy Queen. Bend the knee."

Maria takes another step forward, ignoring Annalise's command, "You are not my Queen. What kind of Queen leads her subjects to ruin and slaughter?"

Annalise laughs again, her voice like silk.

"You think it's amusing? You brought the Executioners upon us. Your mad quest for vanity and immortality has brought nothing but shame and destruction, yet you sit here as if nothing ever happened."

Annalise is silent for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"Join us once again."

Maria looks a little a taken back. "You honestly think that I-"

"Thy can bring us back. Bring glory to us and vengeance to our sworn enemies." Annalise interrupts her. "Bring me the blood dregs of our enemies and thy shall too indulge thyself in immortality."

"Never." Maria spits the words with no hesitation.

Annalise laughs again before turning her masked gaze to the hunter behind her distant kin.

"And who is thy companion?"

Karigan's blood runs like ice in her veins as the Queen studies her. Maria steps in front of Karigan protectively, skewing the Queen's view.

"None of your concern."

Annalise chuckles once again, shifting her head to better look at Karigan. "And what about you, Oh moon-scented hunter? Would thy not like to partake in immortality?"

Karigan steels herself before stepping up beside Maria. She entwines her hand with Maria's before giving her a firm answer, "No."

"Such a shame, perhaps there is another use for thee." Annalise turns her head back to Maria, "Take her blood and gift it to me, use it to replenish and grant strength to the Vileblood name."

This sets Maria off. In one swift motion her Rakuyo is pointed at Annalise's neck while her other firmly grasps Karigan's. "Enough! I will not play into your hands. She is not just an offering to you!" Maria's voice is boiling with pent up anger.

Karigan feels a strong rush of emotion as she squeezes Maria's hand, watching her hardened face intensely.

"I see, thy has developed attachment to the hunter, very well." She raises her hand and taps Maria's blade, "And don't be a fool. Thy knows very well that no steel can touch me."

Maria frowns before sliding her Rakuyo back by her side, "You may think your immortality is a gift, but it's nothing but a curse. You will spend an eternity up here, alone, rotting in your vanity." Maria lets go of Karigan's hand and turns around to walk out the door. "I will have no part of you any longer."

Maria and Karigan trot down the steps until they reach the door but Annalise's voice stops them for the last time.

"No matter what thou chooses to believe, thy will always belong to me."

Maria stands still for a moment, looking dead ahead before beckoning to the doorway with her head, "Come one, lets go."

Maria leaves her icy ruined home for the last time, hand in hand with Karigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter down! Only two left I think, thanks for reading!


	12. The Dark before the Dawn

The sub-zero air of Cainhurst is replaced by the musty thick atmosphere of Mensis as the two hunters fade in from the lantern. Though neither conditions were exactly preferable, Karigan found herself much more comfortable in warmer weather.

"So what do you think we'll find here?" Asks Karigan as she adapts to the sudden change in weather.

"Something big, big enough for Micolash to be guarding it. We're getting close now, I can feel it." Maria responds, her brow furrowed in thought.

Karigan nods in agreement, besides, Maria was right, everything seems like it's about to come to an end. She feels close to uncovering something, she does not know what it is exactly, but the feeling is undeniable.

They step out of the dank building and into the open where an endless sea of boiling clouds roll in the dark sky. Beautiful, in it's own aggressive way. They climb a set of winding stairs until they reach the upper platform littered in dried vines and broken cobblestones. Their footsteps echoing a pleasant noise as vines crunch and stones are scuffed by the heels of their leather boots.

"Hey watch out," Karigan grabs Maria's arm and points ahead of them, "see those men there? I've dealt with their ilk before, their dangerous."

Maria nods and draws her blade, "Friends of yours?"

Karigan grabs her pistol and hoists her weapon with a smirk, "Hardly, they gave me a right bashing earlier."

"But you've never been here before."

"Exactly, I encountered them before Byrgenwerth. But I wonder why their here? I'm pretty sure their from Ya' hargul so I don't know what they would be looking for here."

"They probably have some sort of allegiance to Micolash if their from Ya' hargul, just another layer of security to get through." Maria says with a grin, "Now, enough talk, lets deal with these guys so we can get out of here."

Karigan returns the smile and charges forth, her footsteps and swift movement drawing attention from the shadows. She dashes to the side, narrowly avoiding a well aimed fireball that singes the edge of her coat. With a leaping attack she barrels into the first shadow, separating him from his companion so that Maria could deal with him.

The tall shadow recovers quickly and brings his long katana high above his head, poised like the head of a snake. At the last moment Karigan fires her pistol into his gut, sending him to his knees. She takes advantage of his momentary immobility and with one clean swipe, cleaves his head from his shoulders. She looks beside her to check on Maria, only to see the fallen body of the other shadow.

"Up here!" Maria calls out from above.

Karigan glances up to see Maria standing over the body of the fire wielding shadow as she leans against the railing.

"Quite the finisher eh?" Maria asks, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Karigan rolls her eyes and marches up the stairs, "You were watching?"

"Well I got bored, these two were childs play." She motions with her head to the dead bodies littered on the ground. Typical Maria, taking down two shadows without displacing a single hair on her head.

"Show off." Karigan rumbles under her breath as she steps over the body and heads out into the square. With a swish of her shoulder cape, Maria follows suit.

Karigan comes to a sudden halt, causing Maria to bump into her.

"What? What is it?" Maria asks as she peers over Karigan's shoulder, "Oh."

A massive grotesque pig idles on the stone steps, its back facing the repulsed hunters. Its snorting pierces the air as its heavy footsteps scrape against stone.

Maria points to the left, "There."

Karigan follows Maria's gesture and notices a small set of stairs, nearly concealed by vines and broken railings.

"Whatever is down there is better than fighting that thing." Karigan whispers before slowly trotting to the passage, carefully attempting to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible. She makes her way down until their standing in shallow water covered in a thin film of grime. An open balcony stretches before them, the water glistening under the light of the bright moon that hangs low in the sky.

"Quite the view isn't it?" Maria asks, her head turned to look at the massive moon that hovers among the clouds and distant mountains.

Karigan takes a moment to look at it before returning her gaze to Maria.

"You know I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you."

Maria turns her head from the moon with a small laugh, confusion glinting in her stony eyes. "For what?"

"Back in Cainhurst, that can't have been easy, confronting Annalise." Karigan shrugs her shoulders, "I just wanted you to know that she has nothing on you . . . and that I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

Maria places her hand on Karigan's shoulder and gives it a squeeze, "You're right, it wasn't easy. I hate that woman more than anyone could know. And it's true, her words do bother me, but I know that she has no power over me. I will never belong to her." Maria sighs and smiles, "I'm just glad you were there with me. I wouldn't have wanted to face her alone."

"Of course, and to tell you the truth that woman terrified me. I just hope she rots there alone for an eternity. She doesn't deserve anything better."

Maria removes her hand and looks back at the moon, "It just saddens me to know that Cainhurst is dead. After what she did, I hardly see it returning to its former glory."

"You don't know that. Someone could come along, rebuild it for the better. It'll just take time."

"I suppose you're right, thank you." Maria sighs, still sounding unconvinced as she begins to stroll along the balcony. Karigan steps to walk beside her. The only sound that fills the air is the soft swishing of their boots through the shallow water. With the moon hanging low and projecting an untarnished light, the area almost felt peaceful.

Peaceful until a barrage of steel and fire whips through the air.

The two startled hunters let out a yelp of surprise as they dive to the ground, avoiding the stream of fire that sizzles above their heads in a wall of dry heat.

"Shadows!" Karigan yells out as she rolls to the right, just narrowly dodging a plunging katana that bites into the stone where her head once was.

They jump to their feet and stand back to back, blades held out defensively before them. Five shadows, cloaked in thick black garb surround them, their faces indiscernible. One of the shadows releases a gurtal roar before lunging in, his sleek blade glinting under the glow of the moon. Within a split second the rest of the shadows converge on the hunters, ready to rend flesh to ribbons.

Seeing no other way out Karigan braces herself and rams into the first shadow with her shoulder; breaking the tight circle but not without tasting the searing bite of his katana in her leg. She spins to the side just in time to see a different shadow charging at her, his blade alight with flame from his candle. From reflex she brings her blade up to deflect the blow, her wrist aching as his weapon braces against her own. She slides her blade to the ground, bringing his with it, and with a swift kick to his gut, she sends him reeling into another shadow. She takes advantage of their confusion and runs them both through with a heavy thrust.

She hears the familiar sound of Maria growling and turns to the side to see her friend taking on the remaining shadows. She doesn't seem strained at all, just a look of annoyance from being disrupted is stretched across her face. With graceful ease Maria spins with her dual blades, painting the stony ground with a splash of brilliant red and tattered black cloth. Two of the shadows fall but the last one quietly lurks behind the unsuspecting Maria.

In a haste, Karigan draws her pistol, steadies her hand and pulls the trigger, sending a quicksilver bullet straight between the shadow's eyes. His blade clatters to the ground as Maria looks behind her in shock.

"You're welcome." Karigan says she lowers her smoking pistol.

Maria looks like she's about to say something, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips but then she notices the small pool of blood that drips from under Karigan.

"Are you alright?" Maria asks, pointing to her friend's seeping leg, a shine of concern appearing in her eyes.

Karigan glances down and shrugs, "Oh it's fine, just a graze, nothing a good vial can't fix." She injects a bloodvial and within seconds the bleeding slows and then ceases all together. Her leg goes a little numb, a side effect of the strange healing blood, so she gives it a little shake before continuing forward.

They rise up another set of stairs and are met with a peculiar sight. A woman.

Clad in a stark white gown, she stands with her hands clasped before her, staring at the ever glowing moon. Her skin nearly as white as her gown, eyes sunken into gaunt grey pits. The splash of red across her midsection is the most startling however. She weeps, quietly, unperturbed by the curious pair of hunters or the apparent gaping wound in her stomach.

"Is that . . ?"

Maria nods, "The woman from the lake. The one who appeared with the blood moon."

"But why is she here?"

Maria pauses a moment, her eyes never leaving the strange woman, "Well she showed up with the moon and when the Great Ones began their descent, so she must be connected to them in some way."

"She doesn't look like a regular human though." Karigan nods to the beings alien like features, "And her stomach, it's almost like she looks pregnant."

"The blood though, a miscarriage? And I've heard tales of a different race that once lived before us. The Pthumerians."

"Wait, I've heard of them before, Gehrman briefly mentioned them. Didn't they live in some sort of catacombs?"

"In my time the church led expeditions down there, I personally never took part in them, but I heard rumors of the vast network below the streets and the horrors they found there. It's where the old blood came from."

"You mean the blood that started this whole mess?"

Maria nods in agreement, "But what I want to know is how could a Pthumerian, if that's what she even is, could be alive today?"

"The hunt acts in strange ways, it could be that time is convoluted here as well, how else would you be able to explain it?"

The wind whistles through the scant trees as Maria slowly approaches the weeping woman. She stops directly in front of her and inspects her features, yet the taller woman hardly seems to notice the old hunters presence. She just continues to sob while staring at the sky, almost as if she were pleading with the moon.

"Come on Karigan, I think we should keep moving. Best not to linger for too long here."

Karigan has no objections as she rushes up the steps that stand before the odd lady. Within moments the weeping fades to a quiet background noise as the two hunters stand before a massive elevator, it's bars rusted and bent.

"I suppose we go up?"

Maria steps onto the elevator, Karigan following shortly behind. Without activating anything, the elevator begins to rise, slow and steady.

They feel enclosed in the small space, the bars fixed tightly like the walls of a cage. The air is heavy and thick but something travels through it, like an electric current. The feeling gets stronger as the elevator slows to a stop and the door swings wide open.

They step out into a circular courtyard littered in scraps of garbage and small bones. The air practically boils with energy, dark and ominous. The two hunters exchange a glance of understanding and unsheathe their weapons. With footsteps heavy with trepidation they make their way into the center.

Maria holds her arm out and raises a finger to her lips.

They both stop to listen. For a moment nothing makes a sound except for the wind lightly rustling the dry leaves and vines, but then they hear it. A baby's cry.

"What the hell? Where is it coming from?" Karigan asks confused, while looking around the courtyard.

The baby's cries become louder and louder and with a massive gust of wind, something appears before them.

A mass of black cloth and shining trinkets swirl together in an abyss of movement. Large black wings covered in tattered fathers flourish behind its back. Like some sort of dark angel. The thing raises its neck to look at the hunters, but they are met with nothing but empty space.

"It doesn't have a face! What is it?!" Karigan yelps as she takes a startled step back.

Maria also backs up a few steps, her movements stiff, "Its a Great One."

Karigan stops in her tracks as fear sprints through her veins like ice. "This is what Micolash was guarding."

Maria nods, "We kill it, and we might finally get some answers."

The creature before them, Mergo, sways methodically back and forth before drawing four long blades, their edges gleaming and serrated. Without any warning she rushes forward, cloth barely making a sound as it flows over the cold stone underfoot.

The pair duck under the whirl of flying blades and loop behind Mergo. They surge forward to attack her wings but Mergo whips around with her blades extended. Karigan manages to dive to the ground in time, but Maria stumbles just enough to get clipped by one of the blades. She lets out a small cry and falls to the ground, her bloody glove clutching her wounded abdomen. Karigan dashes under another sweeping attack from Mergo before appearing at Maria's side. She quickly drops two vials into her lap and reengages Mergo in an attempt to allow Maria the time to recuperate.

Karigan infuses her blade with its moonlight powers and presses her attack. Mergo seems caught off guard from the sudden aggressiveness of her opponent and begins sliding backward.

Ignoring the strain in her arms and the sweat beginning to form on face, Karigan continues slashing unrelentlessly, that is until her blade meets nothing but empty air.

"Huh, where did she go?" Karigan twirls around examining the courtyard. The freshly healed Maria rises to her feet and joins Karigan.

In a burst of black and purple, the Great One makes her appearance on the far side of the courtyard. She begins to lift further off of the ground, raising her formless face to the moon.

"What's she doing?"

"I don't know but I don't like it, come on!" Maria takes off, spitting small pebbles from under her thudding boots. Karigan follows but when they reach Mergo, she disappears again. Before the two can form any words, a thick rolling miasma clouds the air.

"I can barely see anything!" Karigan coughs as she edges closer to Maria, making sure that she is still there.

The thick fog acts like it has a life of its own, churning around their bodies, snaking its way under their feet and skewing their vision; coating everything in a purple haze. What was once clear is now blurred like distant shapes under the blanket of the smoke.

Maria sputters before pushing Karigan to the ground as a long sweeping claw rakes the air above them. Suddenly another dark form appears in front of them in the opposite direction the first attack came from. Another Mergo floats into view, the purple fog swirling around her robes.

"Run!" Karigan helps Maria to her feet as they dash away.

"Why are there so many?" Maria gasps as she dodges another unpredictable swipe, "Which one's the real one?"

Karigan sidesteps to the right to get away from a Mergo that had suddenly formed seemingly from nowhere. "I don't know, just keep running!" She inhales for another breath, "We can't fight them all on our own!"

So they run, trying to ignore the ever growing ache in their legs as they continuously dodge away from the clones.

Finally after what feels like an eternity, the thick miasma lifts and the air clears to reveal the bright moon once again.

Karigan hunches over, bracing her hands on her knees as she fights for breath. She feels a light frantic tap on her shoulder as Maria speaks through gaping breaths.

"Hey no time for that now, she's still here."

With a groan Karigan straightens and with heavy legs, steps into a stance. Sure enough, Mergo hovers in the center of the courtyard, her robes billowing around her like tendrils of smoke.

Maria locks eyes with Karigan and with a strong nod says, "Let's finish this."

Karigan smiles and charges forth with her holy blade, ready to once again defeat a Great One with Maria.

Mergo surges forward as well, meeting them in the middle with a clash of steel and sparks. Karigan fends of the flying blades as Maria steps behind Mergo, lashing out at her wings. Feathers and paleblood splash across the ground as the two attack with vicious vigor.

Mergo's attacks seem to become more frantic, but with less force behind them, making them easy to avoid. With a soundless cry, the Great One begins to evaporate, drifting away into the dark night.

The two collapse to their knees, their faces gleaming with sweat and blood. But they are interrupted by the cry of the baby. It's wails pierce the air with a hint of desperation. The pair swivel their heads widely, looking for the source, but the courtyard remains empty. Suddenly the cries stop and Karigan feels a surge of power as ancient echoes course their way into her body.

"Wait," Maria pauses, her face contorted into a look of worry, "The baby, you don't think . . ."

Then it hits her, "The woman outside, it was hers wasn't it? And did we just kill it?"

Maria casts her eyes downward, speaking her words softly, "That Great One must've taken it from her, and when we killed it, we killed the child."

Karigan feels a lump form in her throat, "Gods above, this is so sick."

Maria stands up and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Come on Karigan , let's go. This place has nothing left for us."

Karigan shakes her head wearily before standing up. She taps the lantern that appeared after Mergo's death and allows herself to be taken back to the dream.

 

 

Fire and smoke. Karigan shakes her head to make sure that she is in fact, not hallucinating. But no matter how many times she closes her eyes and reopens them, the beloved workshop remains coated in bright dancing flames.

Maria appears at her side, her wide eyes reflecting the wild flame. "What the bloody hell happened?" Maria whispers, her gaze glued to the spectacle before her.

"I . . . I don't understand." Karigan walks forward, closer to the burning building, feeling the warmth of the fire licking her face. She turns to face Maria, "Is this the end of the Dream?"

Maria just stands speechless, emotion running along her face.

Karigan takes notice of movement where the Doll stands, looking at her with plain eyes. Still in shock, she walks back down the steps and stands in front of the Doll, waiting for an explanation.

"Good hunter, you have come, "Her voice is soft and soothing, as if there is real emotion behind them, "Dawn will soon break. This night, and this dream, will end."

Karigan lets out a sigh of pure relief, after everything she had gone through, it was all about to come to an end.

"Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on, good hunter." The Doll continues, gesturing to the massive tree that stands behind the burning workshop.

Karigan reaches out and grasps the Doll's hand, giving it a tight squeeze and shake, "Thank you, for everything."

The Doll just looks at her, but her eyes seem to hide a glint of emotion, perhaps happiness or relief? "Of course dear hunter."

Karigan smiles one last time at her and turns around to trek to the tree. Maria looks intently at the Doll before bowing her head in a gesture of respect and departure.

"Farewell."

The Doll also lightly bows her head, "May you find peace."

Maria turns and follows Karigan along the stony path, flowers and plants brushing against her boots. They pass through an open metal gate and into a massive field of flowers.

The sight is breathtaking.

Countless lilies raise their heads to the brilliant blue sky streaked with red clouds. A faint glow like the sun rises in the distance, a promise of the dawn, but the moon overpowers it all. Hanging low and spotted bright, it illuminates the area with its benevolent glow. Wooden crosses decorate the field and ancient gravestones border along the side. And just as the Doll said, Gehrman sits at the base of a massive tree, its branches reaching up to the heavens themselves.

The two hunters approach Gehrman, who sits in his wheelchair, hands clasped before him. As she approaches Karigan feels overwhelming relief. The Nightmare was about to end, and she would once again see the light of the sun.

Gehrman gives both Maria and her a weathered smile before addressing Karigan, "My Good Hunter, you've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy."

Karigan feels a rush of emotion as she clasps Maria's hand in her own.

"You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream."

Karigan's relief is cut short as she snaps her head up, apprehension suddenly gripping her chest, "Wait, you mean you have to kill me."

Gehrman nods slowly his kind eyes betraying nothing, "It is the only way. You have to die."

Karigan lets go of Maria's hand and takes a step back, concern flooding her senses.

"Gehrman I don't understand, this doesn't make sense." Maria says, her words slightly shaking.

"Dear child, the dream works in strange ways, but in order to be freed," He points to Karigan, "She has to die."

Karigan stops and takes a step forward back to Gehrman, determination and fear coursing side by side in her veins, "No Gehrman. I'm not dying tonight."

She draws her weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I'll try to get it out faster than this chapter (sorry I took so long to update) But as always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you one last time for the final Chapter!


	13. An End of all Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter nearly killed me but here it is, enjoy the finale!

Among a sea of lilies washed in moonlight, three hunters stand, apprehension buzzing through the warm air like a current.

"Karigan wait," Maria steps between the two hunters, her arms outstretched to block either of them from doing anything, "Let's just talk this through, alright?"

Karigan flicks her gaze between her friend and Gehrman before sighing and lowering her blade. She doesn't loosen her grip on its handle though.

Maria turns to beloved mentor, "Gehrman, please this cannot be right. We don't want to fight you, we-"

"You want to escape the Dream do you not?" Gehrman interrupts, his voice soothing and calm, "To be freed you must accept that fate. It is an act of mercy."

But how could killing me free me from the Dream?" Karigan takes a step forward, "I've been killed countless times throughout this blasted night and every single time I come back, and this," Her voice begins to raise, "This bloody Dream is at the heart of it!" Her shoulders tremble and her breath is shaky, yet she doesn't take her gaze off of Gehrman's. His eyes reflect a look of sympathy and remembrance, as if he has had this conversation many times before.

Suddenly a hardness creeps into Karigan's features as her head snaps up.

Maria tilts her head to the side, "What is it?"

Karigan looks away from Gehrman and her eyes lock with her friend's, "Can I talk with you a moment?"

Maria turns to Gehrman who dips his head in acknowledgement. Karigan turns away and begins walking to the base of the flower covered hill where she waits for Maria to join her.

"Maria, I've had a thought, one that you're probably not going to like." Karigan says once her friend stands in front of her, out of earshot from the ancient hunter perched under the great tree.

Maria's eyes flash with concern but she gestures with her head to let Karigan continue.

"Think about the Nightmare, we had to kill the Orphan to bring it to an end, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know how tha-"

"We killed him because he was the host." Karigan interjects, "Well what if Gehrman is the host of the Dream?"

Maria pauses for a moment and then her face completely falls. "You don't mean . . ."

Karigan sighs and places a hand on Maria's shoulder, "Look I know this can't be easy but just think about it. Neither you or I are the host, and Gehrman has existed with it for what seems like a very long time. What if by killing him . . . we completely end the Dream. Set all of us free, including Gehrman. He has suffered long enough."

Maria's eyes well up and she looks away, "Oh Gehrman . . . I'm so sorry."

"Maria, I . . . I don't know what to say, it's just that-

"No, you're right . . . Gehrman has been a prisoner for far too long. Like us, he deserves peace." Maria turns back to Karigan, a tear gliding smoothly down from her eye, a tiny sad smile on her face. The glow from the moon dusts her shoulders, illuminating her silhoutte. "I just wish things were different."

Karigan returns her small smile and embraces Maria in a deep hug. Maria's arms tighten around her as she nestles into Maria's neck, breathing in the sweet scent from her light hair.

"Let's finish this, together." Maria's breath tickles Karigan's ear.

In an overwhelming rush of emotions, Karigan turns and tilts her face up, her lips brushing against Maria's skin. Maria turns with her, her nose bumping into her cheek as their lips meet with no hesitation. Karigan's senses fall into a euphoric state. Everything else becomes unimportant in that moment. It really wasn't the time to do so, but Karigan didn't care. She kisses deeply, feeling the softness of Maria's lips and the sweetness of her breath. They stand close, their bodies pressing together in a mix of thick cloth and soft leather. Karigan unwinds her arms from their embrace and cups Maria's face with her gloved hands as she gently pulls back.

After everything they had gone through, things were coming to an end. Their struggles, their pain, their relentless pursuit to free themselves from the cruel hunt, just a few pivotal moments away.

"Together." She murmurs as she gently wipes away a sliding tear down Maria's face with her thumb.

Maria nods and turns to face the magnificent tree, where Gehrman awaits. Her footsteps are quiet and smooth as she strides over the flowers and soft dirt, with Karigan walking behind, her blade still gripped in her hand. Maria stops right in front of the First Hunter before kneeling down and clasping his hand in her own.

"Gehrman, don't you think it's time to bring this all to an end?" She speaks softly and gently, her strange accent lilting her words. "You're right, the night has been long, and you deserve peace my friend."

Gehrman's eyes flash with harsh light as he pulls his hands from Maria's grasp. He glances back to Karigan before returning his suddenly fierce gaze back to Maria. Maria gasps and jumps back as Gehrman begins to stand, a deep chuckle escaping his weathered mouth as he does so. Karigan rushes to Maria's side, her blade ready. Gehrman straightens himself, the shaking in his legs gone within moments of him standing.

"Dear oh dear, what was it?" Gehrman stares at Karigan as he reaches behind his back; his posture is aggressive but his eyes hold no malevolence. "The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible Dream?" Not that it matters, it always comes to the hunter's helpers to clean up after these sort of messes."

The pair take a step back as Gehrman connects his blade to a long handle, whipping it out from behind his back with incredible speed. He brings the great scythe in front of him, its silverite blade gleaming against the glow of the moon. With tattered hunters garb swirling around him and his scythe, he looks like the reaper itself.

"Maria, my dear child, step away. I will end this."

Maria shakes her head and draws her weapon, "No Gehrman, I can't let you do this. I'm sorry."

Gehrmans eyes flash with a look of betrayal, in disbelief that his beloved pupil would turn on him. "Very well, I will set you both free." He swings his scythe in a massive arc before him, its wicked blade singing through the air, "Tonight, Gehrman joins the Hunt."

The two hunters have absolute no warning or chance to defend themselves as Gehrman lunges with impossible speed, his blade poised high above his head. He brings it down between the two as they just barely have enough time to roll away. A spray of dirt explodes from the ground as the First Hunter yanks his scythe out in one swift motion.

Karigan clutches her blade with two hands and sprints head on at him, trying to divert his attention away from the flanking Maria. With a heavy swing that cleaves the air around her sword, she takes a mighty jump forward, only to meet empty air. Gehrman appears to her right, a small cloud of grey dust swirling around his feet. Quickstepping.

Maria dashes forward, her two blades extended. In a vortex of steel and leather she spins, her blades clashing with Gehrman's as he easily deflects the blows. Her attacks are swift but they carry little force behind them and are hesitant. Gehrman notices this and with great pain, takes advantage of it. In one fluid arc he disconnects his blade from its long handle and whips out a blunderbuss.

A loud crack fills the air shorty followed by Maria's scream as the bullet connects with her shoulder. Blood splatters all around as she drops to the ground, her hand clutching her wound, blood pouring between her trembling fingers.

"I'm sorry my dear Maria." Gehrman speaks as he steps over her body and walks steadily towards Karigan.

Fear slips into her veins as she prepares to face the first hunter.

"You must accept your fate." Gehrman says, "As all before you have."

Karigan shakes her head and steels herself. Gehrman drops his head and sighs, as if taking her down was just another menial task.

His head whips up and he dashes in, his gun held at his side and his unextended blade pointed straight ahead. Karigan meets his oncoming blade with her own, sending little sparks showering to the ground. He persists the attack, continuously swinging, his blade clashing against his opponent's. Karigan begins to feel the familiar ache in her arms as she deflects his blows. She becomes so focused on Gehrman's slicing blade that she does not notice the gun that gets pressed against her gut. In a fraction of a second her eyes meet Gehrman's as he pulls the trigger.

The deafening boom of his bullet vibrates through her ears as quicksilver shreds through her stomach. A soundless cry escapes her lips as she staggers back, tasting blood in her mouth. She looks up to see Gehrman raising his blade, a look of pity and remorse stretched across his grooved face. In a flurry of leather Maria suddenly appears behind Gehrman, running into him at full speed to knock him to the ground.

The two tumble in a tangle of limbs, their weapons skidding away to rest with the lilies. Maria untangles herself quickly and hurls a bloodvial towards Karigan, who catches it with a shaky hand. She pumps it into her thigh and sighs in relief as it works its healing miracles.

Maria and Gehrman, mentor and pupil, struggle on the ground together, trying to get to their discarded weapons. Dirt and ripped pedals fly all around them in a frantic dance. Maria punches Gehrman in the jaw, grimacing while doing so and begins to crawl on her stomach for her Rakuyo. Spitting out a wad of blood Gehrman grabs Maria's ankle and yanks her back, trying to pull her away from her deadly blade. She kicks out at him, deliriously attempting to free herself from his surprisingly strong grip.

"Let go of me!" She cries out as he latches onto her with his other hand.

Karigan watches the spectacle until her strength returns enough to move.

"Maria!" She calls out as she sprints for Rakuyo, clutching it in her hand before tossing it to her struggling companion. Maria lunges forward with all her strength and grasps her favored blade, feeling the comfortable weight in her palm. She whips around onto her back, her Rakuyo flying out with her movement to slash Gehrman across his cheek. He releases a cry and lets go of Maria as his hand flies to his wounded face.

Scrambling back to her feet and moving to stand beside Karigan, she breaths a quick thank you.

Gherman gets to his feet and lifts his head, blood streaking down his face and glistening in the light. His eyes are alight with both fury and sorrow.

"Stop fighting it! Can't you see I'm trying to help you!" He bellows, his voice rough with anger, "You naive children, I'll see to the end of this dreadful night!"

Suddenly he raises his head to the sky, a low scream escaping his sneering lips. Much to the two hunters surprise, Gehrman's feet lift off the ground and an aura of pure energy crackles around him. With a powerful surge Karigan is swept off her feet and sent tumbling roughly across the field. Her vision becomes blurred as dirt and pedals soar around her skidding body, her breath being yanked from her lungs.

Many bruises later she rolls to a stop, pedals floating all around her. She shakes the dizziness from her head and rises on weary legs. She feels a familiar heavy weight in her right hand; somehow she had managed to maintain her grip on her sword. A disheveled looking Maria comes to join her, blowing stray hair out of her eyes.

"You all right?"

Karigan quickly nods in reply.

Gehrman stands atop the great hill completely transformed. Nothing of the frail old man remains. His posture is straight and strong, his eyes burning with determination and his entire being radiates an ancient, unworldly power.

He leaps straight into the air, impossibly high above their heads. His scythe carves the space with a vicious swipe, releasing another wave of power upon the field. Pedals fly up in a graceful arc as the wave rolls over them, allowing the two hunters to see where it is coming from. They side step away, granting the wave to pass them by undisturbed.

In a whoosh of air Gehrman appears before them, holding his scythe proudly.

"Gehrman, please, cease this madness." Maria cries out, her eyes pleading and full of desperation.

Gehrman's eyes soften for just a moment, "I am stopping it. I am bringing an end to your misconceived delusions. You will be freed."

He surges forward, his scythe held out like an extension of his own arm. In a flurry of steel he attacks, his swipes swift and deadly. Maria and Karigan conjure up all the rest of their strength and fight with pure despondence and urgency. Kargian grits her teeth as Gehrman's blade catches her forehead, ripping through the eyebrow and causing blood to drip into her eye. Now fueled with the will to see the light of dawn again, she draws her gun and fires at the powerful hunter.

Her bullet meets his weapon wielding arm, causing his grip on his scythe to lessen. Maria takes advantage of his momentary surprise and swats his scythe out of his hand. With a cry of pure anguish she closes in and shoves her two blades straight through his gut, a violent spray of blood errupting from where her blades poke out through his back.

A gurgled cry escapes Gehrman's stretched lips as he slumps forward up to the hilt of her split Rakuyo. Maria gently lowers both herself and Gehrman to the ground where she pulls her weapon from his ravaged chest. Incomprehensible words bubble out of his mouth as tremors rack his body.

"Oh Gehrman, I'm so sorry." Maria chokes as she holds his head in her lap, his blood staining her clothes.

His shaky hand reaches up and strokes the side of her face, bringing a smear of blood with it. "Ma . . . Maria, you . . . don't know what you've done." He chokes as more blood streams from his lips. His eyes hold no anger, just regret and sorrow. "I'm sorry . . . my dear Maria."

The light leaves his eyes. In a swirl of soft light Gehrman's body disappears, departing to rest among the stars.

Maria sits among the bloodstained lilies, her hands still held out before her, grasping at empty space. Her mouth is open, an anguished cry on the tip of her tonge.

Karigan kneels down beside her and wraps and arm around her distraught friend, "You set him free . . . we did it Maria. It's over."

Maria cracks a small smile filled with both relief and remorse. "I suppose we did."

The soft white glow of the moon changes to blood red.

The two hunters head's jerk up as the sky swirls with red ink.

"What's going on?" Karigan asks as she rises to her feet.

"Could it be the Dream coming to an end?"

Fear clutches at Karigan's heart, "Something's wrong."

A dark mass begins to form in the sky like a cloud of locusts. Tendrils whip out around the mass, beginning to take form.

Maria jumps to her feet, "Gods above, this can't be . . ."

A creature bearing grotesque features takes shape from the cloud and descends slowly, its grisly form outlined by the red glow of the moon. It has no face, just an amalgamation of wicked tendrils, clawed hands attached to sinewy arms and an open chest cavity displaying rows upon rows of either teeth or sharp bones.

Karigan feels drawn to it, though her fear is screaming at her to run, she can't take her eyes off of the creature. Involuntarily, she takes a step forward, as if being pulled by some invisible force.

"Karigan what are you doing?" Maria hisses and puts a hand out in surprise to try and stop her, but the entranced hunter just shrugs it off.

Her mind becomes empty, devoid of all personal thought, nothing but a slight tingling feeling remains, urging her to face the being. With eyes reflecting the amber light, she stands before it, waiting.

"Karigan!" Maria takes a step forward but is interrupted by a sharp pain that sears down her legs, rooting her to the ground. No doubt put into place by the Moon Presence. "Get away from it! It's a Great One!"

But she does not hear Maria's cries. In the haze of her mind they are distant and unimportant. A massive gnarled hand whips out and grasps Karigan around the midsection, lifting her up to it's undefined head. She stares at it, her fear beginning to rise up from the abyss of her trance. Suddenly the Moon Presence's grip tightens around her as it grabs her with its other hand, causing her to gasp as air is pushed up from her squeezing lungs. It brings her in close, its rancid stench filling her nose and mouth. A heavy sensation begins creeping its way into her feet and up her legs like sludge. Her limbs become heavy and her head droops as the feeling claws its way through her body. It spreads like an infection, violating everything. In the far away background she can hear Maria screaming, her words indiscernible. She lets out a soundless cry as the Great One drops her to the flower covered ground.

And it disappears, returning to the cosmos.

She lies among the lilies, her breaths becoming panicked as her mind clears.

Suddenly Maria appears before her, her face stricken with worry.

"Karigan! What happened? Are you alright?!" Maria leans down to inspect her fallen companion.

She prepares to reply but is cut short when an agonizing pain unlike anything she's ever felt slams into her, resonating from her legs and spine. Her back arches and she releases an animalistic scream as the pain tears through her. Her eyes well up with tears and the tendons in her neck stand out as she screams in agony.

Taken off guard by Karigan's brutal reaction, Maria's hands fly up and she gasps in terrified shock. "Karigan! What's wrong!?"

Her screaming stops as the pain retreats, leaving a very uncomfortable sting behind. Her breaths are labored as she pumps air back into her lungs and tries to find her voice.

"I . . . I don't know . . ." She finally manages to wheeze out. She takes a moment to catch her breath before steeling herself to try and move again. With all her remaining strength she throws her upper body forward to try and sit up.

The pain tears through her again, ripping another scream from her throat. The pain isn't quite as intense as before but it still causes her to convulse and grimace. Through it all she does manage to stay upright.

"What, what did it do to me? What's happening?" She wheezes between breaths, "How is this happening? Gods above . . ."

Maria gingerly places her hands on Kaigan's shoulders in an attempt to try and calm her. "Karigan relax, we'll figure this out, okay?" Maria's words do little for comfort, and behind her calm façade her words tremble with unease and worry. "Here, just take a bloodvial."

Karigan accepts the vial and hungrily injects it, waiting for its soothing respite. It does nothing but slightly dull the lingering sting. She grunts again when she slightly shifts, the pain a friendly reminder to try and keep her lower body still.

She looks up, her eyes filled with pure choked anguish, "Maria, please, help me."

"I'm trying . . ." Maria's face is etched with fear, her eyes beginning to brim with tears, "I don't know what to do."

"Is this, do you think this is what happened to Gehrman?" Tears are now slipping past Karigan's eyes, unable to contain them any longer. "Was he right all along?"

"No . . . no don't say that, this just might be all part of the Dream ending. Now just sit tight okay?"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." She replies bitterly with no humor.

Maria nods hastily before getting up and quickly making her way to Gehrman's discarded wheelchair. She grabs it and wheels it back down to where Karigan sits.

"Here, I'm going to help you into this, can you do that?"

Karigan eyes the wheelchair with disdain but nods her head in agreement.

Maria walks behind Karigan and places her hands under her armpits, ready to haul her up. "On three, one . . . two . . . three!"

Karigan feels the pain spear down her legs but manages to clench her teeth enough to stop the rising scream. Maria hauls her up into the wheelchair and gently puts her down.

"Are you okay?"

Karigan regains her breath before speaking, "I. . . think so, the pain isn't as bad as before."

"Where is it coming from? What exactly did that . . . that thing do to you?" Maria asks hesitantly.

"I'm not sure, I just remember it staring at me and I felt myself drift away, like I wasn't here anymore. And then . . . and then, there was this pain in my legs and back and . . ." Karigan's breathing becomes heavier and a line of cold sweat forms on her head.

"Shhh, it's alright. Like I said, we'll figure this out, together." Maria comforts, though in reality, she didn't know what could possibly be done. "Maybe the Doll knows something."

Karigan just nods, her mind elsewhere.

Maria moves to the back of the wheelchair and begins to push it, it's wheels creaking into the silence. The little bumps as it runs over rocks and ruts causes Karigan to clench the armrests, her knuckles turning white from the strain. They round the corner and approach the Doll who awaits them with a placid expression.

"Good Hunter, you have returned." The Doll says, apparently not surprised by Karigan's condition, if she could even feel such an emotion.

"Please, what's happening? Is the Dream ending?" Karigan asks desperately.

The Doll cocks her head to the side, a small glimmer of innocent curiosity in her plain eyes, "No, the hunt is beginning anew."

"What?" Maria asks forcibly, "What do you mean it's beginning anew? Didn't we just end it?"

"The Dream and hunt are connected and unending, there is no end." The Doll dips her head to Karigan, "And she will be its new guardian."

A choked sob escapes Karigan's lips as everything falls into place. By killing Gehrman they hadn't brought the Dream to an end, they just bound themselves to it. And now she is forced to be its new overseer, eternal.

"No, no no no no, this cannot be happening." Karigan's voice is burdened by misery, "After everything we've been through! This can't be how it ends!" She turns her head to Maria, "I can't stay here, I can't!" Tears stream down her face in an endless torrent, "There has to be another way! Tell me there's another way!"

Maria just stands there silently, tears slipping out of her eyes, words lost upon her tongue. She chokes when she realizes what they had just done, "Oh Gehrman, you were . . . just trying to protect us, how could we've been so stupid?" She kneels down to be face level with Karigan, "I'm so sorry, I . . . I should have listened to him."

Between her hysteria and disbelief that she would be condemned to a wheelchair in the Dream for countless cycles, she places a hand on Maria's shoulder. "Don't . . . don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should have listened to him. He tried to warn us but, but . . ." She doesn't know what else to say. There are no words for it. After all of the trials they had endured, all the pain they had suffered, all for naught. It is a fate worse than death.

"Maria, can we go back to the field? I need to talk," Her eyes flick to the Doll, "Alone."

Maria frowns but complies, wheeling her back to the blood painted field. The red tinge in the sky had disappeared, returning back to its peaceful state of blue.

Maria rolls the chair to a stop and comes around to face Karigan.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get away from that Doll." Karigan moans, tears drying on her face, "I just can't believe this is happening."

Maria nods emphatically, "I understand-"

"Maria, I can't stay here." She interrupts, her voice suddenly hard, her green eyes glinting with dark light, "I can't."

Maria sighs and hangs her head, "I know that, but what can we do? We're bound to the Dream now."

Karigan pauses and looks away. Something sweeps across her distraught features, a look of both hope and defeat.

"There might be a way but you're not going to like it."

"Go on."

"Gehrman, he tried to kill us because he thought it would free us. He knew that if we stayed, I would become the new host."

Maria's features flash with worry, she knew what Karigan was about to suggest but she replies anyway, "What are you saying?"

Karigan sighs and lifts her defeated eyes to meet Maria's, "I want you to kill me."

Maria looks stunned, her eyes wide with denial and shock, "I . . . I can't do that, please Karigan."

Karigan takes Maria's hands in her own, "Yes you can, please Maria, it's all we've got left."

"But what if it doesn't work? How can you be sure?"

"I'm not sure, but what have we got to lose? A fate here? I would rather take death over that." She looks down and another sigh escapes her lips, "Besides Maria, I have a life back in the real world. I don't want to lose that. You have to understand, please. And when I die, you'll be free as well. Free to rest."

Maria stands up and looks away, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She stops for a moment, her mind deep in thought, "Are you sure about this?"

"I, . . . yes," Karigan steadies her trembling words, "Yes."

Maria turns back around to face her, "I'm so sorry it has come to this."

"As am I, but regardless, thank you, for staying by my side. You could've brushed me off that day back in the Clocktower, but you didn't. You listened to me."

Maria's chin quivers as she recalls everything they had gone through, "Of course, I don't regret a second of it." She leans down and gently puts her arms around her trembling friend. She pulls her into a close embrace, taking in her natural scent that floats among her chestnut hair. She feels Karigan's arms wrap around her back, returning the hug. She gingerly moves her head, her lips brushing against Karigan's before she pulls away slightly.

"Wait, I . . . I don't want to be in the wheelchair when it happens."

Maria nods with understanding and braces herself to haul her out of the chair. Karigan lets out a small cry as Maria gently props her up, supporting her weight.

"Are you ready?"

Karigan's eyes don’t leave Maria's, "Yes."

Maria unsheathes her Rakuyo and grips it firmly, trying to ignore the trembling in her hand. Of all the things she had had to do, she never would have thought that killing Karigan would be one of them. "Just look at me okay? Don't look away."

A glimmer of fear swims in the sea of her eyes as Maria's Rakuyo pushes through her chest with one clean movement. A small gasp escapes her lips as she tastes blood. But more than anything, she feels relief and acceptance.

Maria pulls her blade out of her chest, now coated in her companions blood, "I'm so sorry Karigan. Forgive me." Tears stream out of her eyes as she holds Karigans hand in a gesture of comfort. She lowers her to the ground, cradling her head and body. She ignores the fresh blood staining her trousers. Trousers now coated in the blood of her mentor and her close companion.

Karigan raises her other hand to stroke the side of Maria's face. She gurgles a small amount of blood before managing a smile, ". . . Thank you."

Maria returns the smile and nods her head, her chin trembling uncontrollably.

"Don't be sad . . . please?" She manages to croak.

Maria lets out a small laugh at the idea. Besides, how could she not be sad? She feels Karigan shudder and knows that it won't be long now. But she still had one last thing to say to her departing other. "Karigan . . . I just wanted to say . . . you're special to me. You're unlike anyone I've ever met."

Karigan weakly smiles, still managing to light up her face, "As are you to me . . . Maria. I'll never forget you."

A sob escapes Maria's throat as she leans in and embraces her one last time. She nestles her face into her neck, feeling the softness of her hair. Tears slip freely from her eyes as she feels Karigan's breathing slow to a stop.

She lifts her face up to look at Karigan. Her beautiful green eyes no longer shimmer with life and innocence, but are now reflecting the stars above. A smile still rests upon her serene face.

And just like what happened to Gehrman, Karigan's body becomes enveloped in dancing blue light, becoming one with the little motes. Soon there is nothing left, the glowing lights fading and dispersing into the sky.

Maria lets out a great cry, one burdened by countless emotions; grief, sorrow, relief, acceptance and hope. She can already feel herself drifting away. With Karigan gone, her tether to this world had disappeared, and now she is fading back into a peaceful silence. She inhales deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the lilies surrounding her. In the sky, the yellow glow of the rising dawn grows brighter.

Her limbs feel light, her vision blurs and her mind begins to drift away. What they had done had worked and now she is free to finally embrace peace. Maria's last thought is about Karigan, and wether or not she too is finding peace. She leaves behind the Dream for a better place.

 

***

 

Karigan's eyes slowly open to reveal flecks of dust dancing in the light of the rising sun. Shaking the fog from her mind she wrestles to her feet, taking in her surroundings with wonder. Bells ring in the distance and the smell of blood and beasts is replaced by a faint fresh aroma. And the sun. Gods above, the sun rises slowly in the sky, bathing Yharnam in pure, soft light. She takes a few steps forward, a steady smile growing on her face.

She and Maria did it. They had brought an end to the cursed hunt. They were free.

She moves forward, ready to embrace a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's your cheesy angst filled ending. Seriously though, I just wanted to give a huge thanks to all of you guys that stuck around, your support really means a lot to me. It has been my absolute pleasure writing this. I hope to do more writing in the future but for now I can officially say that this story has reached its conclusion.  
> Take care guys, and thanks again!


End file.
